Boy Goes Dog or Dog Goes Boy
by Anifun
Summary: Inuyasha is a large white dog who is suppost to be a Hanyo? When he is adopted by Kagome he might just be able to live normal... NOT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: finally I can start my next story took me awhile but, I got my story 'help that soul' done.

Disclaimer: sadly still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Hot Dog!!!

"_Damn that bitch always being such a suck up bitch_"

A large white dog was staining its fur with crimson blood oozing out of its cuts.

The dog's breath could be seen in the cold air of the winter time. As each breath became sharper the pain of even walking became too much. The dog looked into the alley there was a large box "_perfect_".

It managed to limp to the dark brown box and collapse right inside of it. The dog's scarlet blood slowly steeped down its tail as it fell asleep.

The dog woke up in a large pound surrounded by the barking of stupid mutts begging to get attention. "_Stupid mutts, stop degrading yourselves_" the dog barked at the man who came to check on his wounds.

He snarled and showed extra large fangs. For weeks the dog continued to scare anyone who dared to pass. Till no one would even come close to him.

Kagome who had just turned 18 was finally allowed to get her first dog. She walked into the pound and looked at the many cages filled with puppies and dogs of all ages.

She walked the straight path filled with barking dogs till she saw a large white dog in a corner. She walked closer to the cage "Ma'am you might want to be careful with him, if you get to close he may bite you" said the guard. '_That's right bitch_' the dog thought silently.

The dog turned around large honey golden eyes staring into the girl's darker blue eyes. Not listening to the man's remark, she put her hand into the cage and made a clicking noise with her mouth.

'_This girl… she's different than all the others… it's her aura_' the dog though, staggering to stand it stood and limped slowly to the girl. His ears stood straight up on his head, twitching on their own accord.

His fur was still stained with blood but, the girl could see past the crimson. There was a cute loving dog in there… somewhere.

The dog's cold nose met with the girl's hand, the dog sniffed it for a few moments. She smelled of sweet milk and honey he gave her hand a nuzzle with his snout.

She pet his chin and the dog licked her hand.

"Amazing, no one has even been able to get near his cage without a fight. In fact he was even going to be put to sleep today" the man said surprised.

Kagome looked at him sternly "who ever would put, such a dog to sleep has no heart" she said meaning every word she said.

"I'll take him" she said looking back at the silver-white furred dog with wonderful drowning eyes.

The man put a strong metal leash on the dog's red collar. "_Oh, no you don't_" the dog barked snarling at the man.

"Pass me that chain please" Kagome said kindly. The man complied and passed her the chain; she did a motion in her hand that made the dog move closer to her.

She slowly put the leash on the dog and walked to where she would sign papers.

"So Miss, what name are you going to give the dog?" the fat man asked her behind the counter.

She pondered for a moment 'I don't think he'd like the name fluffy or snowy… so what about…'

"…Inuyasha" she said to the man. When Inuyasha heard his name he stood up quickly "do you like that name boy?"

'_It's my own name how couldn't I?_' he thought with a doggy smile on his face, tail wagging back and forth. "Ya, his name is Inuyasha" she said smiling.

"The dog came with the collar but, no tags so you might want to be careful with this one" he said as they walked out.

Kagome lived alone in a large shrine house. Well, she wasn't exactly alone 'cause she did have her cat Buyo though he mostly slept like the lazy fat cat he was.

When he walked into the nice large and clean house he walked to a nice couch corner and lied down. Exasperated and tiered he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

When he felt a soft warm but wet cloth touch his stomach his head jumped up.

"It's ok Inuyasha you don't have to take a bath I'm just going to try to get some of the blood off you… who did this to you any way?" Kagome said in a calm voice which made his tense muscles relax.

'_It was the bitch Kikyo_' he thought not that she could hear him even if he tried.

She made round motions to clean the month old blood off. By the time she was finished not only was all the blood of but, Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

Kagome lied down on the couch and turned on the TV. She was watching an English version of 'lord of the rings'. In her school she had to learn English and what better way to learn English than to watch a movie.

In the middle Inuyasha woke up, it was late in the night and his now completely silver fur shone a bright bluish color with the lights off and the TV on. He lied his head down on his paws and watched the movie along with his mistress, Kagome.

Though before the man-turned-dog would always watch this movie, though English was something new to him. Being stuck in Kikyo's house had made him unknown to the future. It had been about fifty years since he had been with Kikyo.

Most definitely he'd be stuck as a dog forever; after all he'd been a dog for fifty years why change now?

Kagome wasn't even paying attention as her hand slid around Inuyasha's pointed ear. She stroked it softly as he growled kindly. The dog purred and allowed her better access to his ear.

She continued to stroke the ear '_Wow, why let this girl be the rare 1 out of 100 to stroke my ear………Well 'cause she's pretty damn good that's why!_'

Kagome turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. It was late in the night; she stretched and walked up the stairs to her room. Like a magnet to metal, Inuyasha followed his mistress.

Kagome opened the door to a light blue room with a pink bed in one corner and a nice desk filled with books and pictures in the other.

She changed into her pajamas while the dog-boy made himself comfortable on his mistresses bed. Kagome slid into the covers and then found her dogs fur "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Well I guess its fine you had your baths today".

Inuyasha was such a large dog that even lying on his side he could have been a human. Kagome slept comfortable on her dog's fur that night, while Inuyasha enjoyed a sleep filled night, with company.

!!!!!!!!!!END!!!!!!!!!

A/N: well that's the first chapter I know it sounded kind of poetic but, oh well it's still good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Get Going

Inuyasha woke up in the morning but, after not feeling his mistress next to him he stood up and searched the entire house for her. The howled in the living room; sad without his caretaker.

"_When are you going to shut up puppy?_" asked the fat cat who was on the couch covering his ears with his paws.

"_Who are you calling a puppy?_" Inuyasha growled at the cat, glaring at it.

"_You stupid and if your looking for Kagome she went to school don't worry she'll be back_" the cat said jumping off the couch waving its tail in Inuyasha's face "_You're a hanyo aren't you_".

Inuyasha snorted at the stupid cat, who was he to know about his life. Inuyasha went to the couch and took the TV remote into his mouth. He set it down and tried to press the on button with his nose. The TV turned on, "_yes_" he said, now all he had to do was learn how to change the channel.

He used his claw to change the channel up and down. The cat sat on top of the couch watching the Television with him. Inuyasha stopped it on the news channel, after all if you've been stuck in a house for fifty years the best way for you to learn about now is the news.

"_Change it to MTV this is boring, it just says about wars and people dieing_" the cat said swiping the remote.

"_Whatever as long as it has nothing to do with some firkin lame cartoon I'm good with it_" Inuyasha said to the cat

"_By the way I'm Buyo_"

"_Inuyasha_"

"_We'll I guess not all mutts are that bad_" Buyo said happily changing the channel with his claw.

//With Kagome//

Kagome was not as happy as her dog and cat, she was learning about fractions and junk. She wrote the notes and waited for the clock to strike 12 for lunch. Finally the bell rung and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

She grabbed her lunch and walked out to the roof. Sango and Miroku were there sitting down on the blanket Sango always brought. Sango was one grade above Kagome and Miroku was two grades above Kagome.

But, they had been friends since they were kids. Sango was rough and tough but, she had her soft side too. Miroku sadly was a pervert, in his thoughts, in his spirit, and to others. Often reaching for Sango's backside didn't exactly help his head condition, but it kept Sango safe from him. He had already been almost killed by them both when he had reached for Kagome's butt.

"Hey Kags" Sango said looking up from her lunch, "Hi Kagome" Miroku said after.

"Hi guys" Kagome sat down sighing, "so you really can't wait till winter vacation hu?" Miroku said as she sighed.

"Naw, it's just that I don't have a clue what my dog is doing while I'm at school" Kagome answered opening her lunch box.

"Well if he's like your cat he's most likely sleeping" Miroku said jokingly.

//Inuyasha//

Inuyasha had sneezed at that moment, "_Bless you_" Buyo said looking quickly at the dog then back at the TV.

//Back with Kagome//

"Nop, he's defiantly not the type to fall asleep" Kagome said defending her dog.

"But, anyway are you going to do your project with Koga, you know the teacher only puts you with him because he knows that he likes you right?" Sango said putting a moderately well cooked egg in her mouth.

"Ya, but I don't mind at least Koga does his work… unlike some people I know" Kagome answered giving a glare to Miroku, "Awww, will you two give me a break; it was one mistake one mistake god damn it!!"

"I never said it was you" Kagome said grinning evilly.

The bell to warn students that lunch was about to end rung, "well catch you guys later" Sango said standing up and leaving first.

"I'll call you, and see if we can hang out later kay?" Kagome said putting the remains of her sandwich into the garbage.

"Ya that would be cool" Miroku said walking off with Sango.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her locker. Once again there were about fifteen flowers with notes on them, saying things like 'wanna go out some time?' or 'meet me after school'.

Kagome wasn't a slut or a whore, which was Kenkiyo's job; she was just popular with the opposite sex. She took her science book and on her way to class dunked all the notes, keeping the flowers to give to someone later on 'maybe today I'll give them to the hospital it's just in front of the park why not, it would be a waist to throw them out' she thought as she enter class.

She sat in the window corner of the class, as usual. Koga sat next to her, she shivered; Kagome always seemed to be able to sense a demon that was near. "Hey Kagome" Koga said waving even though he was just next to her.

"Hey Koga, so when are we going to get started on the project?"

"Maybe next Wednesday, I'm free that day; so should I come to your house or you can come to mine?"

Kagome knew that Koga lived alone in a small apartment, where the only place to sit was on his bed and on the one chair for the computer. Not only that but Koga had a huge crush on her. "No you can come over to mine" Kagome answered; thinking reasonably for once (which we might never see again).

//After school (Its vacation! Why learn!!!)//

Kagome walked home, the roses were in her backpack which she carried slung over her shoulders. She took a slow walk to her house alone, even though Hojo had offered to walk her home she had said no. She started to climb the steps to her house.

Inuyasha heard her and turned the TV off, "_Bitch!_" he said running to the door, ready to trample her when she got in.

Kagome opened the door saying "Inuyasha Buyo I'm hoooome!" Inuyasha jumped her and pushed her to the ground.

"_Where the hell did you go!?_" he said to her, not that she could understand at all.

"Sorry, Inuyasha you must have not had a clue where I was" she said nose to nose with her dog.

"_You better be sorry_" he barked before she gave him a kiss on the wet nose. "Can you fetch your leash please Inuyasha, I'm sorry too" she said as he got off her and ran to get his leash.

He was glad that he had fur because at the moment he would have been blushing seven shades of red. He bit the leash and pulled it off the door knob. He walked to Kagome's room where she was changing her clothes. Once again he did a doggy blush, the leash fell out of his mouth and he walked over to a corner where he couldn't see her.

"Man you're almost like a human Inuyasha, I sometimes wonder if your some type of dog demon" Kagome said putting on a light blue tank-top.

"Well your close" he barked.

Inuyasha turned around when she was finished "Ok, ready to take a walk to the hospital Inu-boy, just don't bite any of the poor kids their sick".

"_Whatever as long as none of them stupid males touch you_" he snorted and she put the leash on his bright red collar, which now had a tag that said Inuyasha on it.

He and Kagome walked out to the door and down the stairs. Inuyasha trotted by her side merrily allowing his tongue to loll out. They walked to the park to let Inuyasha whiz on a tree. Then they walked to the hospital.

"Oh, good afternoon miss Kagome" said the upfront boy.

"Good afternoon to you too Takashi" Kagome said, "Can I go to the children's play room?"

"Yes there are about fourteen of them there" he answered, "but, we admitted a poor little demon fox boy with cancer just a few days ago. It would be nice if you could give him something, or even just make him laugh a little. The poor boy thinks he's going to die".

'_Wow poor kid_' Inuyasha though meaning it completely.

"Ok can you write down his room number please" Kagome said passing him a pen and small sheet of paper. He wrote down the room number 2-5.

She and Inuyasha first went to the play room. All the children gave Kagome a hug and thanked her for the rose, even though they wouldn't last long. Before she left she said "Every pedal that falls off by its self, means you're getting better. So put it in a cool glass of water and take care of it, when it starts to die, you'll be getting better". All the children had a large glimpse of hope in their eyes.

Then they walked down the hall and knocked on the door to where a little pale and skinny boy lay. All over he had tubes and shots in him. His eyes looked out the window and his head had very short orange-brown hair, and just at the end of his head he had a tinny strip of hair. Inuyasha heard the beeping of his heart and tucked his ears on his head.

"Shippo, hello my name is Kagome"

"Hi miss Kagome, why are you here?" he sat up a little and his green eyes became large as he saw a dog "Is that a dog!" he said smiling.

"Yes, his name is Inuyasha; would you like to pet him?" Kagome asked him.

"I'd love to, when I was five my puppy died and I loved him so much!" he said jumping up and down like as if nothing was wrong with him.

Kagome crouched down next to Inuyasha removing the leash "Let him pet you please Inuyasha, he's just a poor boy; and I'll give you a treat when we get home".

Inuyasha trotted over to the boy and gave him a lick on the face; he laughed and petted the dog careful with his tubes and shots. "_Kid you better get better Kagome loves kids as you can see, she's going to tell you a little story and we're going to hold you up to it_" Inuyasha snorted and barked softly at the boy as he pet him.

Shippo understood the dog's every word and nodded, he could also tell that he was a hanyo; after all, he was a demon himself.

"Shippo listen we have to go, but we'll visit you soon kay?" she said smiling as she took out the last rose for the child.

"Ok come back soon" Shippo said still smiling as Inuyasha walked to Kagome.

"But, before I leave" she walked over to Shippo "You see this rose?"

"Yes, what about it?" he said taking the rose from her hand.

"If you take good care of it, every pedal that falls off by its self means your getting better. And when they all fall you'll be so healthy you'll be able to do whatever you want" she said.

"Can I visit you and Inuyasha when I get better?" he asked tilting his head.

"Of course I'll see to it my self in fact you can stay over night" Kagome said smiling that he thought he would live even through this and more.

"Good bye Shippo" Kagome said, "Bye Kagome Bye Inuyasha" he said waving as they left.

//When they got home//

It was late but, thank god it was Saturday tomorrow. Kagome changed into her pajama and hopped into her fluffy bed. Inuyasha chewed on his large bone on his makeshift bed. He licked it and chewed it, thankful that Kagome had given him this wonderful large treat.

She turned off the little lamp by her bed. "Night boy" she said cuddling into her pillow and sheets, "_Night to you too wench_" he barked softly pushing his bone away and shifting so that the blankets went just on top of him.

//In the Morning a week later (it's a Saturday)//

Both Inuyasha and Kagome had been awoken by the ringing of the telephone, she looked at her clock "Who the Hell Call's At Seven on A Saturday!!!!!" she yelled annoyed.

She stomped to the phone and when she picked it up it was Hojo (or as I like to call him Hobo!). First thing he said was "Higarashi, I hope I didn't wake you".

"No you didn't Hojo" she said, thinking of adding the word 'NOT' but that would be rude now wouldn't it.

"Are you free today?" he asked her.

"After I take my dog out in afternoon, yea"

"I was wondering if you w-would g-go out with m-me?"

"I guess, where to?"

"How about the movie theater"

"Ok"

"I'll pick you up around six, kay?"

"Yep that sound's cool Bye"

He said good bye and they both hung up the phone. Kagome in particular wasn't interested too much in Hojo they were child hood friends, and she planed to wait for some one special. But at seven in the morning on a Saturday you really don't exactly think straight.

Inuyasha went down to eat from his food bowl, he really didn't know why they called it dog food might as well call it dog crap! Cause' that's what it taste like. Thankfully Kagome always gave him something in there that made it bearable.

"Great now I'm going on a date with Hojo, on a thirty degree night. I hate my cruddy luck" Kagome said looking at the weather.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his food "_Date! Oh no you don't Kagome, your staying at home! And you're defiantly not going on a date with Hobo!_" Inuyasha had met Hobo once and that was enough to tell him that he was a scrawny loser!

"I know your mad boy but, still he's nice remember. Even if he is weak"

"_Exactly!_" Inuyasha barked, "don't worry tonight's the moonless night no one goes too crazy". Inuyasha shut his trap for the whole afternoon how could he forget that he turns human tonight!

()()()()The End()()()()

A/N: what can happen to a dog going boy and a girl on a date? Craziness!!!!

BTW those of you who favorite and alert this story but, don't review I would like to hear what you think please… really please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Human Night Craze

After being taken out Inuyasha was particularly quiet just sitting in Kagome's room as she picked out her clothing.

"No" she said as she tossed out some, too big for her size, jeans and they landed on Inuyasha.

"No" a red baggy shirt for boys.

"No" some socks.

"No" three different sweaters.

"No" some more pants.

"No!" and shoes, all landed safe on Inuyasha. But, that doesn't make him safe (same thing happened to me when I was 8 long story).

Finally Kagome stopped throwing clothing on him, long enough for him to crawl out of the pile. In her hands she had jeans that would nicely show off her curves, along with a short sleeved pink shirt that said in the front 'Stop looking' and in the back 'Go hug a tree'.

'_Let's just hope he really does that_' Inuyasha thought, Inuyasha couldn't bark because it would come out in human; and he don't think Kagome would be awfully happy with a cursed boy gone dog talking in her home. So he kept silent (another thing we may not ever see again).

"What do you think boy?" Kagome asked her dog; Inuyasha wagged his tail '_I'd love to see you wear it, not!_' he thought with a doggy smirk on his face. He walked to go eat, while she changed.

She walked down wearing tight jeans and the pink shirt; she put a sweeter over the shirt then a jacket. She petted her dog's head "Bye Inuyasha, you be good ya hear".

'_Yes of course, once again not!_' he though as she scratched him behind the ear. "I'll be home soon" she said walking out the door locking it. "Bye Kags" Inuyasha whispered as she locked the door.

"_So Hanyo your turning human tonight aren't you?_" Buyo said mockingly, "Duh stupid I don't think dog's talk unless their Inu youkai" Inuyasha snarled.

"_You know for a dog demon you sure bitch a lot_" Buyo said "_Come on you need clothes right, Kaggy always keeps her dad's clothes in his room_".

Buyo took Inuyasha to the room which was almost never opened, except for cleaning day; but he always went where ever Kagome wasn't.

"Hey Buyo"

"_Ya?_"

"Do you have thumbs?"

"_No, you?_"

"No"

"_Why?_"

"Well I'm just asking because, WE NEED DAMN **THUMBS** TO OPEN THE CLOSET YOU IDIOT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled looking at the closet which needed **Thumbs** to be opened. One thing nether of them really had. (Poor guys so close, what you actually though I was going to be so nice as to not make them need thumbs to open it?!)

//With Kagome//

As soon as Kagome got outside she felt cold, 'I knew I should have worn extra warm shirt and pants, well to late to change now' she thought as she walked down the stairs of the shrine.

Just at the bottom was Hobo, I mean Hojo. He was dressed in baggy cargo pants and was wearing a dark blue jacket over his shirt or sweater. He waved to her and she waved back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi Higarashi"

"Hey Hojo"

"Ready to go?" he said pointing with his thumb. Kagome nodded and they were off.

Hojo was sadly not exactly good at starting a conversation, and when Kagome tried to start one he would always make it like small talk. Kagome was freezing her ass off, and shivering loudly. Hojo took a glimpse at her every now and again; but did he offer his jacket? Did he ask if she was cold? Did he even put an arm around her shoulder? Did he do anything? No! No! NO! And NO!!!

'Well this date couldn't be any more crappier if he tried' she thought as they silently walked to the movie theater.

//Inu and Buyo//

Once sunset started Inuyasha became more human like. When he was finally human he opened the closet door. He had black-blue sleek hair up to, around his, butt and dark-blue eyes that gleamed like his hair. But, sadly this hot winner boy had no clothing to wear over his figure. (Fan-girls start your screaming! Hunky human half demon naked!!!)

Inuyasha took out large ripped at the right knee jeans, a red shirt, a darker red sweater, and some dog underwear. "Oh ha-ha the gods mush be laughing at me" he said as he put the underwear on.

He put on all his clothes then found some socks and shoes to put on. All together girls would be drooling all over him. "_Well how do you feel dog boy?_" Buyo said winking.

"Great, except I have no clue where Kagome could have gone; I mean I know it was a movie theater but there's like a million of those here" Inuyasha sighed.

"_They most likely went to the Sadeko theater hottest date spotters magazine says that place is all the rage and cupules get ten bucks off_" then Buyo's eyes went wide "_Which I don't read just skim, just skim_".

"Right" Inuyasha said "do you know what street?"

"_12__th__ street 16__th__ avenue_" Buyo answered. "Thanks cat I owe you one" Inuyasha said running and jumping out the window of Kagome's room.

He was glad that he was wearing a turtle neck 'cause he would look pretty stupid wearing a red dog collar in public.

//Back with Kaggy//

As soon as Kagome and Hojo had gotten to the movie theater they got into the line, even before figuring out what movie to watch. 'Damn at least thing's couldn't get any worse' she thought to herself.

"Higarashi what movies would you like to see?" he asked her.

"Um… 'Alvin and the chipmunks' and um… you choose the second one" Kagome answered.

"'One missed call', how does that sound?" Hojo asked her.

"Ok" Kagome answered, "But, I only have enough to pay one movie and then some popcorn".

"No sweat Higarashi I'll pay for snacks and your other movie ticket, just pay me back soon as you can" he answered waving his hand.

"Oh, gee thanks" she said rolling her eyes 'give me one reason why I shouldn't just walk out on this date right now?!' she thought annoyed. Nothing could make this night any better, no matter what he did.

The lady in the stall sat and waited for Hojo to say what they wanted "Four tickets please, two for the 7:00 pm Alvin and the chipmunks, and two for the 8:45pm lord of the rings 8".

The lady's eyes went wide "your going to pay for both movies! Oh thank you son of god Thank you!!!!" (I'm not using God's name in vain, actually I am a baptized Christian).

She gave them the tickets and they left to get their snacks. Hojo stood in the line and paid for the snacks, while Kagome sat in a good spot saving another spot for Hojo. Hojo came in and smiled "Yes, not too late for the commercials", 'who like's the commercials!!!!!!' Kagome thought smiling.

This Date cannot get worse!

//Back with Inuyasha//

Inuyasha was walking to the theater when he noticed one little problem, he had no money what-so-ever. "Damn, oh well backstage it is" he whispered going into the alley. It was smelly even with his weaken senses. He found a door that led to one of the movies, "She said something about…'Alvin and the chipmunks' I'll check there first".

He was lucky that he had opened the door right to the movie she was in; he sat behind her and Hobo. Grumpy and annoyed that the stupid Hobo couldn't even see that she was cold and shivering, even in the dark you could hear her. He held in a growl and tried not to feel like biting him right in the neck to end his life.

Inuyasha sat back and tried to pretend he was just a normal human, here to watch the movie and not Kagome. For awhile it actually worked, at least till a wolf demon came in. Hojo had left for the bathroom just a few minute's ago (what idiot goes during the movie!!!). Leaving Kagome alone, well at least her protector was just in back of her.

The wolf demon came to the seat next to her "Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing at the seat with his long clawed finger.

"Yes" Kagome answered sternly.

"How 'bout the one next to you?" he asked desperate.

"I guess" Kagome spoke in a whisper now that the movie had started. He sat down, Inuyasha detained a growl in his throat, no one except that Hobo and he was allowed to be near Kagome.

The demon coughed then yawned putting his hand over Kagome's shoulder. "Are you hitting on me?" Kagome asked annoyance in her voice.

"Are you going to fall for me?" the demon said winking.

"I'm no hoe, I'm here with a date" Kagome answered sternly pushing his hand off her arm.

"Oh you mean that boy who had just walked out, I gave him a nose bleed when my fist met with his face" he said smirking.

"Your sick" she said shivering with fear.

"Hey man she said leave her alone, so drop it" Inuyasha said in back of them.

"Ya, well who's gonna stop me?" the demon said licking her cheek a little.

"Me" Inuyasha said giving the demon a hard punch in the face. The demon punched him back, and then Inuyasha punched him hard in the gut. Kagome was pissed at the demon and kicked him right in the balls.

"Ouch…" the demon said standing up and running off.

Inuyasha jumped to the seat next to Kagome "You ok?" he asked helping her stand, she blushed "ya thanks for the help, can you help me find my date?"

Inuyasha smirked "yep, and I think I know exactly where he is", he gave a tug at Kagome's hand which ment to follow him. She stood up and walked with him out of the movie.

The halls where strangely empty, as they walked to the bathroom. "You wait here" Inuyasha said walking into the boy's bathroom. Hojo was washing the blood off his face as it continued falling, "boy you have a date with long black hair watching Alvin and the chipmunks' right", and even if Inuyasha knew who he was he had to keep his cover.

"Yes" he said, Inuyasha sighed "I think you should go home kid you look like your about to die".

"But, what about Kagome we already paid for both movies" Hojo said while trying to cut off the blood.

"I'll watch it with her and take her home if you want, how does that sound?" Inuyasha said, semi-kindly. "As long as it's fine with her" he answered.

"Well you might wanna go home before you bleed to death" Inuyasha said patting his shoulder. "Naw it's just my blood acting up" He said holding the tip of his nose with his hand.

He walked out of the bathroom, and Kagome right away rushed to his side "Hojo are you ok?" she said kindly.

"I'm fine, Kagome, I'm going to go home but, I'm going to trust you to um… what's your name again?" he said looking at Inuyasha.

"…" Inuyasha couldn't just use his real name "Tashio" Inuyasha answered, 'why did I just us my old man's name!?' he thought.

"Ya, Tashio will take care of you" he said standing up as straight as he could "I'm sorry this date was so bad Higarashi".

"No Hojo, it was fine" she said patting him on the back, "Well my mom's outside to pick me up, I'll see you at school" Hojo said walking out of the theater.

"Bye" she said waving at Hojo.

"Um… Kagome… so should I take you to your house, or should we watch the movie?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head.

"Um… you wouldn't mind if we watched about just half the movie? I might not be able to sleep at night, I'm not a good scare" Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"Sure, just wondering but, where do you live?" Inuyasha knew where she lived but, better he asked than just take her home and then her ask him how he knew.

"In Sunset shrine" Kagome answered as they walked to the next movie.

"Oh that's funny I live near by the sunset shrine" Inuyasha said smirking, less shy than before. "Really, I haven't seen you at school, I'm in high school" Kagome said question like.

"Well I sort of just moved here and I go to a public school, also I live in the dorm so I don't exactly go out to much" he answered as he held the door for her.

"Then why are you out today?" she asked.

"Well, you know it's almost Christmas and stuff so why leave my parents all alone?"

"Oh, I get you"

They sat and watched the movie; "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she clutched Inuyasha's shoulder nearly jumping into his lap, but was prevented from the cup holder in front of her hip. "Maybe I should take this off before you get hurt" Inuyasha said kindly lifting the cup holder.

She held his arm tough enough to pull off his shirt. He squeezed his arm out then put it around her shoulder, she held him on the waist. He blushed, Kagome just shook like a leaf she wasn't exactly good at watching scary movie's.

"Kagome, would you like to leave now you look really scared" Kagome barely managed a nod. They both stood up and left the movie theater.

"T-thanks f-f-for b-be-f-f-for" she said tears in her eyes. "No prob" he answered softly removing the tears.

They walked out of the theater next to one another not talking at all. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say after all saying 'hey I'm your dog Inuyasha I'm actually a half demon with a cures, can you get this collar off, please?' wouldn't exactly start a good conversation.

"Say Tashio, thank you for today"

"No problem, I hate seeing demons that take advantage of human's because we're weaker. I mean just because we're different doesn't mean one has the right to dominate over the other"

"Exactly that's why I like half-demons. Their not human but their not demons" Kagome said waving her finger.

"Ya but, hanyo's aren't treated equally"

"I know, but that's what I find un-Un-UN AChooooo" Kagome sneezed shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"J-just a little"

"Here" Inuyasha took off his jacket and draped it over Kagome's shoulders, he was still wearing a heavy sweater and under that a turtle neck, "It would be inconvenient if you caught a cold".

"Thanks, but you sure you won't get too cold?"

"Ya I'm sure" then a snowflake fell on his nose "hey look it's snowing".

Kagome stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake fall into her mouth. Inuyasha stared in wonder, he had never been very fond of snow but with Kagome anything seemed to be fine with him. "This reminds me of a story my mom told me a long time ago" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Really what is it?"

"I forgot" not really 'once two people where walking outside and they fell _in love_… then it started to _snow_'.

"Well Tashio it's been nice knowing you if you want you can come over some time, are you free right now?" Kagome said going one step up the stairs to the shrine.

"In a way, why?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well because I'm free"

"I guess I can walk you the rest of the way to your house" Inuyasha said blushing and walking up the steps.

They walked up the many steps to the shrine, "well good bye Kagome I'll see if I can visit you again" Inuyasha said waving.

"Bye Tashio, I hope I wasn't too much trouble" she said passing him his jacket.

Inuyasha smiled and took it "no trouble at all my dear, in fact it was a meeting of fate" Inuyasha walked away as she closed the door.

Then when she finished closing the door he ran to the sacred tree. He made a circle then lied down like a dog. It may be cold but he would be able to keep Kagome off his case at least until 1:00 am when Buyo would open the window for him.

//1 AM and a sleeping Kagome later//

Buyo was standing in Kagome's father's window "_Dog boy!!!_" he screeched.

Inuyasha stood up and shook the snow off him self. He looked up at Buyo and jumped into the window, even if he was human he could still jump one story. "Hey Buyo thanks again" he whispered removing the clothes and putting it all in the box.

Buyo had taken a few parts of his bed and put it on Kagome's father's bed. Inuyasha lied down and slept even after he turned into a dog.

Kagome was filled with images of Tashio in her dream, and her heart was beating so fast that it might burst.

Both Inuyasha and Tashio seemed to get her heart beating a billon miles per a hour.

_Could this be what they call love?_

)()(()(())()( END 4 now)()(()(())()(

A/N: Happy new year!!!! Please leave a review if you hate it, like it; just want to kill me for no good reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What are you doing asleep here boy?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, Inuyasha opened his snout and his tongue came out rolling as he yawned. "Phew Pee-u Inuyasha have you heard of this great new invention called tooth paste, how about you try it out some time".

"_Um… NO!_" Inuyasha barked jumping off the bed to get his breakfast.

"Snooty aren't we" Kagome said walking down to get him some plain pasta for breakfast. Kagome put the pasta in his food bowl "You hungry boy? You weren't here when I got home to feed you".

Inuyasha quickly stuffed his mouth with the pasta and dog food. Kagome sat down and started to eat her spaghetti "You like it boy?" Inuyasha looked up and nodded.

'Ok I'm officially crazy I talk to a dog!!!' Kagome thought staring at Inuyasha's gold eyes 'but, he's like a human to me. If he weren't a dog I bet he'd be real nice' (nice?! HA-Ha-ha!!!! Ya wipes tears from laughing uh no).

The phone rang, "who could that be?"

Inuyasha barked "_it better not be Hobo, I don't turn human tonight and can't protect you, and after that? You think I'm going to let you go on a date with him?_"

"Shut up Inuyasha, your yapping all over the place" Kagome said picking up the phone. "Hello Higarashi residence, this is Kagome speaking".

"Hey Kagome" said Koga on the other line.

"Oh hey Koga what's up? Need help?"

"No, actually I was wondering if I can come over today. See my mom's sick and I'm going to take a plane home, so I think it be better if came over today"

"Sorry 'bout your mom, ya you can come over I'm free see ya at 12:00?"

"Ya that'd be cool see ya" Koga hung up the phone when he said good bye.

Kagome did the same "Inuyasha I'm going to have a friend come over you know what I want you to do?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to one side then the other "I want you to do anything you can to keep him off me, I know I don't normally ask you to do that but he's a demon so I can't really keep him off by my self" Kagome sighed "So can you help me?"

"_Totally, maybe I can relief on him too if you know what I mean_" Inuyasha did a doggy smirk and Kagome laughed, could Kagome understand him and his stupid remarks? Perhaps.

//12:00\\

"Man I feel bad for you Inu boy, you can't eat chocolate" Kagome said sucking on her home made chocolate smoothie. Inuyasha put his front paws on her knees and made puppy dog eyes "_please Kagome, please! I won't bite anyone for a month, no, no! Two months!!!_" Inuyasha begged.

"Nop you cant eat chocolate, but you can have some of this" Kagome took some of the whipped cream off the top of her drink with her finger and let Inuyasha lick her fingers clean. '_I love you SOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!!!!_' Inuyasha thought vigorously licking her fingers.

Then the door bell rung, "well that's Koga you take care of me boy and I might just give you a few extra treats, for no reason" Kagome said standing up and giving him a wink.

Inuyasha did a doggy blush and trotted beside his mistress as she opened the door. She held her milk shake in one hand and his in her arm as she opened the door. When she did a wolf demon with dark brown hair and a wolf tail came in.

"Hey Koga"

"Yo Kagome" he said smiling.

"Milk shake, I made your favorite chocolate?" Kagome offered him the shake; Inuyasha moved behind Kagome and held his nose close to her skin.

Nothing to a dog's smell was fouler than a wolf; foxes and cats were ok, not wolves. Koga sniffed around "Kagome this place stinks of dog and cat".

"Um… ya you mean Buyo and Inuyasha my pets, Buyo's a cat and Inuyasha's a dog" Inuyasha came out from behind Kagome and growled at Koga.

"Mutt, wolves are way better Kagome much more loyal" Koga said sucking on his milk shake.

"Well we should get started" Kagome said walking Koga up to the computer room. (Which originally would have been her brothers' room but, he isn't here so oh well)

It was baby green, with baby blue rain drops, baby blue borders, and some baby frogs on it. Kagome had told Inuyasha that when she became an adult she wouldn't move from this house, and that this room would be where she would put her first child boy or girl even both. Koga sat on the chair and turned on the computer, Inuyasha sat in a corner far from the wolf, closer to Kagome.

Inuyasha took a nap keeping his ears peeked high up. When Koga got up to take the stuff they printed Kagome started to cut them with scissors, her tongue stood out of her mouth as she carefully cut the corners.

Koga smiled and stared at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. Inuyasha barked to get him out of his trance and nudged up Kagome's legs for attention. Kagome pet his fur and scratched him quick behind the ear.

'Ha-ha stupid demon' Inuyasha thought giving Kagome a lick on her hand. He sat at Kagomes feet to watch the wolf, and more importantly protect his mistress. Koga started pasting down the pictures of the Mayan people, temples, and many other things.

Unlike most dogs' Inuyasha could see in color, so many things were clearer. The writing was already down so they didn't have to print that out. When they finished the project Kagome and Koga went down stairs, Inuyasha followed.

"Koga are you hungry?" Kagome asked in the kitchen.

"Yep starved"

"I'll go order pizza kay?"

"Ya ok, plain pizza"

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's leg "I _want some too!_" he barked, "Ok boy I'll order bread sticks; just stop bugging me".

Kagome went upstairs Inuyasha sat down next to Koga, "Damn I'm thirsty, KAGOME!!"

"YA" she yelled from upstairs, "Can I Have A Soda?"

"Ya!"

He stood up and went to the fridge "Damn one of these day's I'm going to make Kagome mine" he said.

"_Over my dead body_" Inuyasha went over to Koga with out him noticing till he was too late.

"Iwwww Dog Piss!!!!" Koga yelled. Kagome ran down stairs and both started yelling.

"_Aww the wonderful sound of teens yelling about the dog pissing in the house_" Inuyasha sat and took a deep breath "_I love the smell_" Inuyasha said to him self.

Koga left still barking about Kagomes dog taking a piss on him. "_See that's a dog that's a bitch_" Inuyasha said giving Buyo a dog four. "_Yep I should have done that years ago, but my piss goes in a smelly old box_" Buyo said smirking like the cat he was.

"Inuyasha what did he do?"

Inuyasha stopped smirking and frowned his brows going together "_He was going to mate you Damn it!!!_" he barked loudly at Kagome.

"I can't eat a whole 2 pizza's, oh well I'll just invite Sango and Miroku over, and you cannot bite them… except Miroku he's a pervert; just not to hard" Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number; she had said Miroku was going to stay over at her house.

"Hey it's Sango what's up?"

"Yo Sango Miroku's in your house right?"

"Yep, why Kaggy?"

"Well Inuyasha took a pee on Koga and I had ordered two pizza pies and bread sticks, obviously since Koga ain't here how can I eat all that food. So I was wondering if you guys could come over and we could hang out"

"Did your movies come today?" Miroku asked taking the phone away from Sango.

"Yep just this morning"

"Well be there at seven"

"See ya then" Sango said.

"Yep bye" Kagome hung up the phone "well you happy now?" she asked Inuyasha.

"_Yes very happy_" Inuyasha smirked like a doggy. "But, you did do good… so here's your treat" Kagome took out a box of big bone's and treats.

"Sit" Inuyasha did nothing "_I am not your slave_" he snorted.

"Sit or no treats" Inuyasha sat.

"Here ya go" Kagome put a small milk bone in his mouth, "at night while we're watching the movie I'll give you a big bone".

Inuyasha trotted off and lied down on the comfortable couch. Kagome sat down next to him laying his head on her lap "Ya you are a lazy asshole aren't you". Inuyasha smiled as she scratched him behind the ears.

"_DING-DONG_" the door bell rung for the pizza. Kagome stood up and Inuyasha trailed just behind her.

"Pizza and bread sticks $16 bucks plus tip"

"Ya, ya I know the drill" Kagome passed the man $16 and a penny. "One cent tip… _thanks_" the man passed her the food and walked off pissed. "Oh, how I love to piss of pizza hut people" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha barked and laughed.

"_Does Kagome always do that?_" Inuyasha asked the lazy cat.

"_Yep that's why I love Sundays, that have Mondays off_" Buyo said licking his paw.

Kagome set the pizza down; it was seven already; where the hell are Sango and Miroku!!!! As if on cue Sango and Miroku pressed the door bell. Inuyasha remembered Sango's scent because Kagome had once borrowed her shirt. Miroku was someone new to him.

Inuyasha sat down next to the door as Kagome ran to open it. When Kagome opened the door she found Miroku with a red hand print on his cheek, and Sango standing; arms crossed and smoke coming out of her head (you really can almost see it).

"Hey Sango come on in" Sango walked in then saw Inuyasha, "Aww your dog is so cute!"

Inuyasha growled "Ya can' call him cute you have to call him hansom, he don't like being called cute, really don't know why" Kagome said closing the door in Miroku's face.

"Well you're a hansom boy Inuyasha; I rather take you on a date than Miroku, my so called boyfriend" Inuyasha smirked as he heard the door open somewhat. Inuyasha growled at Miroku, too seem cute.

"Awww he's protecting us from the pervert, go get um boy!" said Sango smiling. Inuyasha sat down as Kagome went to get the door, Sango petted him roughly, which he enjoyed for once.

"Excuse me sir but, are you a pervert?" Kagome asked as she opened the door. "Oh ha-ha very funny Kagome just let me in".

He walked in to find Sango and Inuyasha on the couch and pizza on the coffee table. Kagome ran to the couch "I call dibs on the remote!"

"Hey that's no fair you didn't say we had to call dibs" Sango said Kagome stuck out her tongue.

Miroku looked around "Where am I gonna sit?"

"On the floor" Kagome laughed.

"Duh" Sango followed.

"What about Inuyasha? He's a dog how come he can sit on the couch?" Miroku wined.

"Sango would you like to answer that obvious question?"

"Yes of course" she turned to face Miroku "'Cause he ain't a pervert".

Miroku sat on the floor and took a pizza slice. Kagome took two pizza slices and passed one to Sango, and then she took a bread stick and passed it to Inuyasha to munch on. Kagome pressed the play button and Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's lap along with his front paws.

They where watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end' Inuyasha didn't care, all there was is stupid humans that can't seem to end a damn movie. Both Sango and Kagome just pet him during the whole movie. Kagome also passed him now and again bread sticks to gobble on.

When the movie was over Miroku was asleep on the floor, Sango got up as well as Kagome. Inuyasha jumped off them as well. "Say Kaggy, can I stay here for a day or two?" Sango asked.

"Ya I'll go find you pj's that fit" Kagome yawned.

"Thanks I'll go to the guest room, while I'm at it I'll go get Miroku a blanket"

Kagome walked back up to her room and took out a large white shirt and blue gym pants. Kagome put on her Pj's and Sango as well. Kagome and Sango put the covers over their bodies. Inuyasha crawled in-between them Sango gave him a quick scratch, Buyo went in the bed as well; seems like Miroku's sleeping cold.

(In the morning)

"Achooo!"

"I told you to get him a blanket"

"I was falling asleep"

Inuyasha sat and watched the teen's quarrel over whose fault it was that Miroku had a cold, much more fun than just a boring three day vacation. Hey if Miroku got sick and stayed sick till tomorrow he wouldn't have to go to school. Luckily Inuyasha was a dog and didn't have to go to school 'I love being a dog' he thought.

"Achooo!" Inuyasha went closer to Miroku, for some strange reason he felt like he should be taking care of him even a little. After all he was a lesser being. Miroku looked at Inuyasha then gave him a soft pat on the head smiling.

"Its ok I'll take Miroku home, I know you have stuff to do. But, you owe me" Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome bowed with her hands together straight up "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" she said repeatedly.

Sango helped Miroku up and Inuyasha walked with them to the door along side Kagome. "See ya at school" she said waving at them both.

"Ya see ya!"

"Bye Kag-kag-kag Achoooo!" Miroku sneezed again. Kagome shook her head and closed the door. Inuyasha just sat there staring at Kagome "What do you want?" she asked him.

"_I wanna have my big bone!_" Inuyasha barked jumping up and down.

"Ok, Ok boy I'll give you your bone, man you wine too much"

()()()())(END)()()()()

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story and I'd like at least six reviews for each chapter, please. and tell me what you think like if it's too short or boring. I accept anonymous reviews as well


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Kagome woke up she lied in bed stretching somewhat. Some how her, usually, spacious bed had no room. As she opened her eyes just in front of her was a foot 'What the hell?' she thought. She looked at what the foot was connected to, it was a person and not just any person a BOY!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she started to yell, the boy woke up and the blanket fell off his chest "I'm up, I'm up!!!!" he yelled half asleep.

"Get Out Of My Bed Pervert!!!!" Kagome yelled picking up the shoe next to her and throwing it at his head. He fainted at that blow; Kagome stood up and looked at him. He had a strong body, white hair, and at the tip of his head some dog ears; he was either a half-demon or a demon, she inferred.

He seemed harmless, and when she looked at his neck she found her dog's collar. "Hu?" she said out loud, "that don't make sense".

The boy stood up on all fours, "Are you ok?" Kagome asked him. The boy still had the under-blanket on his lower body, thankfully. He barked and nudged her leg, and then he stood up and gave her a lick on the cheek. "Ok this is weird" she said pushing him down.

"Inuyasha is that you?" she asked the boy-dog his white ears picked up when she said his name. "Ok this is really, really weird" she opened her bed room door and said to Inuyasha "Out boy".

He walked outside on four feet like a dog. Then she opened her parents room and Inuyasha followed, as usual. "Sit" she said to him, he sat "stay". She moved to the closet and took out some of her dads' clothes, "please tell me you can dress your self…" Inuyasha's head just went to the side, He Had No Clue What To Do!!! "Lord help me" she said getting ready to dress her dog guy person boy.

(After she put on his clothes and her own they went down stairs for breakfast)

She put his normal breakfast in his bowl and he ate it like any dog would have. "Inuyasha…" he looked up "I want you to be a good boy today, I can't exactly leave you at home so… your coming to school with me kay boy?" he barked with a smile on his face, 'I'll take that as a yes' she thought.

She noticed something stranger than ever about him, his hair was just like Tashio's. Just as long, he looked at her straight in the eyes, exactly like Tashio had. But, she couldn't really go too much into it after all Inuyasha was a dog-boy-whatever!!

She put a leash on his collar; she could swear that if he had a tail it would be wagging. She sighed and left her house. Today she left early because she had promised Sango that she was going to walk to school with her and Miroku. She and Inuyasha walked silently, "Say boy" he looked up at her smiling "can you walk on two feet?"

"Here let me help" She took, what would have been, his front paws and lifted him up. He stood on two feet, "come on Inuyasha, you can do it" she held his hand. He took two shaky steps and then started walked easily on two feet still holding her hand for support.

He smiled laughing a bit; he reminded her of a kid who had just discovered his toes for the first time ever. It made her want to laugh as well. If they were just walking in town without any school she would have actually had more fun. They walked up the steps to Sango's house; after helping Inuyasha half the way he could do it alone. Of 'course, she still kept a good grip on the leash.

She pressed the door bell of Sango's house. Her younger brother answered the door "Oh hey Kaggy, who's the boy?" Kohaku asked. "Just a friend" she said.

"Kay, SIS Your friend is here and she brought her boyfriend!!!" he yelled running away. "He's not my Boyfriend!!!" she yelled walking in; Inuyasha seemed to flush red a little, could he understand human?

"Oh hey Kagome, who's he?" Sango said still wearing her Pj's. Inuyasha's eyes went wide; he smiled and jumped on Sango like a dog. He hugged her and nuzzled into her stomach area.

"Bad Inuyasha, Bad!" she said pulling the leash, "I'm sorry Sango. I think he's my dog see he just woke up with me and he was acting like a dog. I don't exactly think I should leave a boy-dog in my house alone so I'm bringing him to school" Kagome explained, shoulders slumped.

"Ok… well speaking of school come here take a listen to this" Sango said grabbing Inuyasha's collar and pulling him to the living room "Look". She pointed at the TV "_And speaking of sick did you hear about the disgusting issue with private schools?_" said the man in a tux to the woman in a red dress.

"_Yes and I'm sure all those kids who go to them in Tokyo must be happy. All you public school kids must wanna rip their heads off_" she said smiling.

Kagome's eyes were wide "so you're telling me we have no school?"

"Yep" Sango said nodding.

"Woot!!!!!!" Miroku said waving his shirt in the air and running down the stairs shirtless, "No School!!!!"

Inuyasha started jumping up and down like Miroku copying his every move. "Who's the demon boy?" he said scratching his head, Inuyasha did the same except without speaking.

"That's my dog… I think"

"Hu? This is a dog?" Miroku said pocking Inuyasha on the nose.

Inuyasha twitched his nose, "well he might be Inuyasha" Inuyasha pocked Miroku hard on the nose angry and annoyed "Yep that's your dog".

"Inuyasha" Kagome called sitting on the couch, his ears quickly picked up her call. He ran to her and licked her cheek with his tongue, Miroku's shoulders slumped and his face went pale "ok now that is definitely a dog".

Inuyasha lied next to her, his head in her lap. "You think a boy would lick me and lay his head on my lap if he was not a dog" Kagome said scratching Inuyasha's head. His tongue lolled out and he started to pant like a dog, his leg bounced up and down as well.

"Well since we have no school how 'bout we hang somewhere" said Miroku shirtless. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with golden hunny eyes, "I guess".

"Sure long as you put on a shirt. I mean look at Inuyasha he may be a dog but, he knows not to be half naked at someone else's house" Sango said hands at her hips, smirking.

"You are very mean, very, very mean" Miroku said pouting, he started to walk up the stairs.

"Damn that Miroku thinking that he can get me like that" Sango said to her self "Well, Kaggy unless you plan to stay in your uniform lets go change".

"Good point" Kagome stood up Inuyasha following suit. They walked up the stairs to Sango's large bedroom; it was light blue and had a large window, along with a large bed.

Kagome sat Inuyasha down on the couch as she went to change. "I'll go take a shower, take your pick of clothes" Sango said grabbing a towel and her clothes. "Kay" Kagome answered looking through the outfits. She took out some of Sango's back wash jeans and a light-blue shirt that said '_who ever said sunshine brings happiness never danced in the rain_'.

"What do you think boy?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barked, and jumped off the couch to walk over to Kagome. He gave her a lick on the hand "I'll take that as a, Yes".

She pushed him to a corner, "Stay". Inuyasha sat down and stared at Kagome. She started to change; Inuyasha stared at her blushing seven different shades of red. When she was finished changing he just sat there staring at her. "Come boy what's the matter?" said cooing him over like she would a baby.

Inuyasha barked at her something she couldn't understand "Can't you talk English Inuyasha, then I'd be able to understand you" Kagome lifted him up as he whimpered. She embraced him while he whimpered, his hands clumsily tried to return what he was being given. Kagome blushed when his hands went around her, his chin laid on her shoulder "Ka-ka-go-me…" he whispered into her ear.

"Inuyasha?" she said surprised, "what did you just say?"

He looked down at her "Ka-go-me" he smiled. Kagome held him tight "good boy!" she smiled brightly.

"Well at least now I know why I talked to you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's stomach growled just then, he looked down at it then at Kagome whimpering, Kagome laughed "Ok I can take a hint your hungry, come on". She took Inuyasha's large and strong hand into her own, smaller and soft, hand. Inuyasha trotted after her as she walked, she took him down stairs to the kitchen. Sango, believe it or not, was some-what rich.

The chief, Aaron, was a great cook, "Aaron, are you here?" Kagome said peaking into the kitchen. "Oh miss Kagome how do you do? What can I make you and your little friend?" he said with his French accent. "I'm fine and um… I guess you can make us two of your finest omelets" Kagome said thing about what she was hungry for.

"Would you like rice with that?" he said, already heading toward the fridge. "Yep"

Kagome sat Inuyasha down on a chair in the dining room. Miroku came in wearing baggy black pants, and a purple turtle neck. "So why are we sitting around doing nothing?" Miroku asked putting an arm around Inuyasha; like as if they had been pals forever, Inuyasha put an Arm around Miroku as well.

"'Cause I just ordered an omelet and some rice for me and one for Inuyasha" Kagome answered shrugging.

"So Inu boy, what can you do that makes the women eat out of your balls?" Miroku said rudely just to tick off Kagome.

Inuyasha just turned his head to face Kagome, Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha messed with Miroku's hair and knuckled at it with both hands. "You messed up my hair you fur ball" Miroku said doing the same to Inuyasha, who just laughed.

"I'll just pretend I never heard that comment" Sango said walking down with a towel drying her hair. "Woops sorry Sango" Miroku said smiling a bit. Sango grabbed him by the ear "No buts you know Kohaku looks up to you that's why I tell you not to curse" she yelled into it.

"Owwww… I'm sorry me dear… owwwwww" Miroku said. "Behave yourself next time" Sango said letting go of his ear.

"I will…" Miroku said whining at the ache of his ear.

"Egg omelets ready Miss Kagome" said Aaron bringing in two steaming omelets and two bowls of rice. "Thanks" said Kagome grabbing her chopsticks and biting into her food. Inuyasha sat and sniffed the food then he bit it like a dog. Sango watched amused at his behavior while Miroku had left to nurse his ear.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to find him eating like a baby. "No let me help" she began to cut the egg and feed him with her own chopsticks, like she did with her brother when he was a child. Inuyasha gratefully at from her chopsticks 'Much better than dog food, hu' she thought.

Then she ate her egg omelet then fed Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat like a child and tolerated waiting for her to eat then feed him. Then Kagome fed him his rice, she didn't feel hungry enough to eat the rice so she gave it to Miroku and Sango to split. When Inuyasha was full he lifted his hands and put them in front of his mouth like a baby.

Even if he was a half-demon he did act way too much like a child, then he started to whine with his hands in between his legs jumping up and down. "Oh, what now!" Kagome yelled.

"I think he has to pee" Miroku said, "No shit he has to pee" Sango said smacking him on the head for touching her ass.

"For punishment I say Miroku should help him pee" Kagome said smiling arms crossed.

"That's not fair why can't you do it?"

"'Cause I put his clothes on and I don't feel like repeating it"

"Then Sango?"

"You honestly think I'm going to help a boy that could be your or my age take a pee?"

"Fine" Miroku got up helping Inuyasha walk the bathroom to do… whatever he had to do (Sorry can't explain the process I'm a girl who's never seen a dinger and plans to keep it that way till she's older thank you very much).

When they were walking back Inuyasha was imitating Miroku's gangster walk, he looked like a child with his older brother. "Can we go already? I plan to hang out outside today!" Sango said leaning on the door with her jacket and sweater on. Kagome was next to her trying to fix on her jacket.

"Can Inuyasha borrow one of your jackets, Miroku?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Sure" Miroku walked Inuyasha up to his room. Inuyasha slid down the railing like Miroku did. Only thing he actually jumped off before crashing into the pole. "Ouch he's gonna feel that in the morning" Sango said closing her eyes. "He'll be lucky if he can still have kids at the age of 20" Kagome said wincing from the look at Miroku. Miroku always did something stupid like that.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome smiling wearing the much warmer black leather jacket. It matched with the tan pants she'd given him, but he was still wearing his collar which made him look more like a punk than a gentlemen. Miroku walked out the door last and Sango quickly locked it.

"So where in town should we go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know; how about all around you know like a clothes shop. Then a video game store. Then some old random store and last or something like that a bakery. I don't plan to waste my whole vacation outside; I'm hanging out at home, maybe" Kagome answered.

They walked their way to town there were a whole bunch of stores and not to many people. Inuyasha mostly stared at stuff, holding Kagome's hand every now and again. He looked at everything even while Sango and Kagome changed he had smiled and clapped his hands in agreement. Kagome had even changed and bought him a few shirts and her schools uniform. Inuyasha seemed so far to be enjoying everything they did.

"Hungry?" she asked him when his stomach growled. He nodded, over the course of the day he had learned a few things about the Japanese language. Though he still only called out her name at the most, he now nodded in approval and shook his head disagreement.

"Guys we're gonna head on home have fun you two" she said waving bye to Miroku and Sango who were on their course down to the lobby to the candy store.

"See ya at school Kaggy and Inu-kun"

"Yep by Inu my bro and Kags my sis"

Inuyasha smiled and waved goodbye as well. Miroku had become like a big brother to Inuyasha and thankfully had taught him how to put on his pants and take a pee by himself. At least the worse was over she could now relax, even with her dog being a half demon. When they got home Buyo was just sitting around doing nothing as usual.

Inuyasha took off his jacket with the help of Kagome and sat on the couch to play with Buyo. Kagome sat down next to him and turned on the TV. Inuyasha yawned and pushed Buyo away as he lay on her lap. Kagome scratched and tweaked his ears, even when he was a dog she couldn't resist his ears. Now when he was partly human he was more emotional and handsome, 'no screw that he's Damn Hot!!!!' she thought laughing as he purred. He looked so cute all quiet and lazzyly laying in her lap.

Inuyasha didn't understand human feeling's he laid on her to see what she wanted him to do. He wanted to be told what to do, how to do it, when to do it. He was just completely unsure about what to do.

He lifted him self up and stared into her eyes, her loving dark sea blue eyes one of the first things he had seen. She stared back serenely as she would have been if he was normal. Compared to her he was nothing close to normal. If he wanted to he would listen to the demons in his head and kill her, but he wanted something else from her.

He tilted his head and quickly

'**Kill her Kill her**'

he put his lips over hers.

'_No just leave her alone_'

His head felt like it was splitting with all the voices in it. He just required them to settle down allow him to do as he wished not what they wanted. He may be a dog-boy but even he could understand that she was overwhelming to any boy.

'Leave me alone'

It just felt so right to him like that is what he wanted. He parted his lips and she closed her eyes. She wasn't resisting him, what was he to do…?

! End$

A/N: yes I'm sorry I know it' cliffy but I wanted to see what people would do to me when I did this. And yes I'm aware that this took a long time to update but my birthday was just on January 13 so give me a break. By the way, I just beat my record for the amount of words in one chapter so YAY!!!!

And hey for those of you whose birthday is on mine HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

_Anifun peace out!_


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm sorry about not naming the last chapter I kinda forgot 'bout it)

Chapter 6: A School Dog

_He tilted his head and quickly_

'_**Kill her Kill her**__'_

_he put his lips over hers._

'_No just leave her alone'_

_His head felt like it was splitting with all the voices in it. He just required them to settle down allow him to do as he wished not what they wanted. He may be a dog-boy but even he could understand that she was overwhelming to any boy._

'_Leave me alone'_

_It just felt so right to him like that is what he wanted. He parted his lips and she closed her eyes. She wasn't resisting him, what was he to do…?_

He continued to kiss her, even though he didn't understand at all why. He enjoyed her flavor, the way her lips parted, and her moans which sent him into a frenzy.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha then pushed him away. Her body had responded to him, she had responded to his need and to his want, she just couldn't help it. He made her send signals which are why he probably responded, like a dog that wants to rut.

"No Inuyasha" she had said hesitant. Inuyasha's brow twisted with confusion and furry, first she accepts him then pushes him away; how was he to understand. But, when he saw her eyes he had finally realized he had hurt her spirit.

He licked her cheek to try to mend it back together. "Kagome…… sorry" he said trying his best to use the few words he knew, and the best one he could find. "It's ok" she said standing up to walk to her room.

Inuyasha walked up with her she stopped at her door way still not facing him. "Inuyasha can you sleep in the other room" she bent down and gave him his pajamas "here go change" she said.

He walked to the other room sad as any dog would have been, "I feel like a… like a… like a-". "_Like a dog left out in the rain_" Buyo said finishing his sentence.

Inuyasha remained silent while changing "_so what's the matter? Old Buyo still got some life in him_". Inuyasha lied down on the large bed "_Why did I do that?_" Inuyasha covered his face with his hands, he felt horrible like a demon who fucks a girl just for fun and to get out his hatred.

"_You're an 18 year old dog demon; in your system you can't control your feelings for someone at your age. By now you would most likely be finding a mate_" Buyo answered cuddling next to Inuyasha. They were fonder of one another than they would admit. Like a father and his son.

"_So… I want… Kagome_" Inuyasha said to Buyo. Buyo nodded sadly "_Yes and your ready to fight any human, demon, even half demon for her_" he cuddled up to the boy as he pulled the covers up. Soon Inuyasha was asleep, but a restless Kagome was in bed thinking to herself. Unlike Inuyasha who had someone to talk to she had become very used to talking to herself.

'What made him kiss me?... and why did I kiss back?' she thought twisting to on side to the other. 'I miss mom, I could count on her all the time' Kagome added 'no matter what I did. Even Sota would be awesome to see' Kagome lived alone in Tokyo because her mother, (Who don't got no name!!!) Kisha, wanted to stay where her father had died. Ojimo was where she had lived originally; her mother had promised that when she was nineteen she would come to live here.

But, nineteen was a year away; what if something happened before that? Before Kagome noticed she was asleep.

(Next morning at School)

"Yes I see. So his name is Inuyasha. And why can't he talk for himself again?" the dean asked Kagome.

"He has no voice and he can't do those little hand tricks like other people that can't talk, but he does know a lot. Please accept him into the school Mr. Alphonse" Kagome begged bowing at him.

"Ok, Ok Kagome I'll check out this Inuyasha friend of yours, so you say he's a half demon? Well let bring him in" Alphonse said motioning for Kagome to bring him in.

"Inuyasha" he was outside listening to the whole conversation "come in here please". Inuyasha stood up and walked inside of the room, he knew he was not to speak under any circumstance.

"Well Mr. Inuyasha. I've heard about your voice and I'm very sorry. I do hope it comes back while your time in this school" he cleared his throat "well since Kagome is the only person you know in this entire school I will arrange for you to be in her class, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled a bit "Thank you" Kagome said for him. They both walked trough the halls silently. Inuyasha's eyes always seemed to skim past Kagome's well exposed legs and thighs; wearing the schools uniform, did make him feel uncomfortable but he was fine as long as no one decided to annoy him.

Kagome walked to her locker Inuyasha standing in back of her. "Inuyasha I'm gonna go use the bathroom, you stay right here in front and don't leave for anything; understand?" she said in front of the girls' bathroom he nodded, white hair bouncing back and fourth.

He leaned on the wall in front of the bathroom door. Many girls and boys walking past him, barely notice him, just slightly turn their heads too look then turn back to their conversations. Then a group of girls came to him looking right at him.

"Hey look it's a new kid" he heard one of them say.

"Ya your right" the girl at the front looked at him smiling. Her skirt was much too short which made her seem like a slut; he could just roughly see her underwear.

"So what's your name bad boy? Mine's Kikyo" she said, he was about to say it when he was reminded of Kagomes one and only rule not to talk. He couldn't just disobey her, so he turned his head to the side so that he couldn't even see her, arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh I get it your shy, come on let me give you the grand tour" she said putting her arm through his and hauling him away. Soon Kagome came out to see Inuyasha being dragged down the hall by her mortal enemy.

Kikyo…

She ran and pushed Kikyo off Inuyasha who thankfully smiled and gave Kagome his hand. "What are you doing with Inuyasha?" Kagome said growling like a dog, she must have caught on with Inuyasha for she was very good at it. Kikyo put her hands on her hips "You, well I was just going to show the newbie around. God Kagome you don't have to get all defensive".

"Yes I do, he's my mom's good friend's son and he can't talk. He just had an operation and he lost his voice for awhile. Didn't you wonder why he didn't talk to you to say, 'Hell No I Won't Go with You Bitch!!'?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he knew Kagome was strong he just didn't know that she was ever this mad at anyone.

"Touchy aren't we today Kagome" she said walking off in her little gang "Bye Inu-poo I'll see you later". Inuyasha just stared at the direction Kikyo had gone. Then he felt a squeeze at his hands, and an overwhelming smell of salt tears hit his face; along with Kagome's shaky body he could tell that she was on the urge to cry.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered her name as low as a ghost would have; she wiped her tears away, "I'm fine come on lets get to class". Inuyasha watched wretchedly as she pulled him off to homeroom still unstable and ready to cry.

Inuyasha had not paid any attention during class; he only took notes and watched the teacher walk back and forth. By the time he actually chose to do anything it was lunch time. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha for lunch and stayed inside. It was too cold for her, Miroku, and Sango to go outside and eat.

Inuyasha was eating his packed lunch and Kagome was eating her lunch. Inuyasha watched as people came up to him trying to talk to him but, he would only nod or shake his head in return. Once again it seemed he was always going to be an outcast, but at least a whole bunch of boys had came to the class to ask Kagome out. Each and every one of them had gotten a 'no' and an 'I'm sorry' from her.

It was actually fun to watch them all stare ineffectively at Kagome while she gave him all her attention. Then after lunch they were to have gym, for this he went with the boys who gave him an outfit to change into. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a white shirt. Inuyasha quickly went to line up at the gym.

With Kagome no where in site he was going to have to do this on his own. The gym teacher came up to him "Are you new here?" he nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked. Inuyasha pointed to his mouth "what's the matter dog demon cat got your tongue?" he laughed. Inuyasha just frowned and shook his head. A boy from his class came up to the teacher, he was much shorter than all the class's students and was defiantly a demon "his name is Inuyasha, he can't talk since he had this operation, so ya".

The boy had black messy hair, and in the center he had a messy white dot. "Yang, I told you already I know my students even new ones so stop interfering" the teacher said. Yang just waved his fingers "Ya, ya".

Just then a girl about the same height as him came over "Yang I told you to leave the teacher alone". She had white hair and in the middle a black dot. "I was just playing around Yin" he said, arms folded in back of his head.

He walked off with Yin, who seemed to be his twin. "Well Inuyasha, I'm sorry to hear about your voice just be glad you don't need to use it in my class" he wrote something on the paper "any way line up in back of the line, we're playing volleyball. You know the rules right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok so just go in the group sitting down and wait for one of the captains to pick you" Inuyasha did as he was told and sat down but not before snorting in annoyance. Kagome had sat next to him and the teacher chose her, one of the best volleyball players to be captain of her team.

"Sochi" she said, he walked over to her team yesing as he walked over.

"um… Tanabi"

"Yota"

"Inko"

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and walked over to her team.

"Hoki"

"Yin"

"Monoka"

"Yang" Kagome said taking her last person. Kagome had a stronger better team while the other team was better on looks a few pretty good players, not to many though.

They walked to their nets all standing where ever Kagome had chose to put them. Inuyasha served the first ball, the hit it back and forth, once he was starting to get the mood of playing he was like a mad dog that couldn't be stopped.

They kept on hitting the ball back and forth faster and stronger and soon they were at the last game tied- 10 to10 – Kagome was about to hit the winning ball when she took a wrong step back. She fell back wards and landed on her back.

"Owww!!" she yelled in pain, a few people went close to her and helped her stand up. Inuyasha was one of them, suppressing his growls he got Kagome to stand up; she was bleeding from the knees after getting a few scrapes. She couldn't stand on her own or put pressure on her right ankle.

"Higarashi are you ok?" the coach asked.

"I don't know I can't put my foot down it really, really hurts"

"That's it for you Higarashi you're going to the nurse. If you didn't sprain that foot of yours put on a brace and a few bandages then keep going" the coach said "Inuyasha take her to the nurse and walk her home if you need to".

Inuyasha nodded and walked Kagome to the nurse. Kagome had been wincing the whole way so he kneeled down "get on" he whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get on"

"Inuyasha don't you think I'm too old for piggy back rides?"

He didn't listen and just lifted her up onto his back.When he got to the nurse he put her down on a cot. "What a gentlemen" said the nurse as she walked in "did you carry her the whole way here from gym?"

Inuyasha nodded "so let me check out that foot of yours" she said sitting in front of Kagome. "Tell me when it hurts" she said massaging one part of her foot, to her heel, and finally to her ankle. Kagome cringed in pain as she touched her ankle "Ok you've sprained your ankle and it looks pretty bad. I want you to go home and if the pain worsens to go to the hospital. Go home today and put on this brace".

As Kagome tried to lift her foot to her, her leg would not allow her to. Throbbing in pain, she looked to Inuyasha "Inuyasha can you put this brace on?" he nodded. He kneeled down and removed her shoe and sock carefully as to not hurt her.

He slipped her small red foot into the brace; she bit her lip and pushed her head back a little from the pain. Inuyasha felt bad he was causing her pain but it would make her feel better tomorrow or later. He slipped her sock on and saw that her face was covered in sweat. Originally she had less sweat, but now because of her pain she was sweating more. 'Is it really hurting her that much?' he thought standing up, accidentally tripping on his own feet and falling on top of her in the cot.

"Owww" Kagome said as he fell on her. She blushed as she saw that their faces were a meager few centimeters away. Inuyasha blushed, but gazed at her eyes. He jumped off and whispered "sorry". She smiled "thanks" she pat him on the head softly rubbing him in between the lobs.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and she took her backpack and his. He carried her on his back home, the nurses words continued to run on and on in his head. He hoped that over night she would get better.

"Inuyasha" she said to him on his back "Lets go to the hospital, I want to visit Shippo I promised him we would go". Inuyasha nodded and walked by memory to the hospital. It was a quiet day since Wednesday everybody was out doing extra activities.

Inuyasha walked to the head man "Hey Kagome, what's up with being carried around, and more by a boy?" said the same boy that they had seen before, Takashi.

"Hey Takashi, I got a twisted ankle and I can't exactly walk around on one foot, so this is my escort. And well I chose to go take a look at little Shippo again. Is he better or worse?"

"He's at least 30 times better since you came, and not one rose petal has fell from that little rose of his" said Takashi smiling "Go ahead". Inuyasha walked to the elevator and up to the second floor.

Then he walked to the third room and knocked on the door a small boy answered it "Come on in". Inuyasha walked in putting Kagome down who hopped over to Shippo. Shippo ran to Kagome giving her a big hug.

He no longer needed to have shots, all stuck in him. He smiled and his originally pale face was full of color. Though his hair had not grown much the pony-tail had much more hair and longer hair to hold together. He had more hair on the top and in his pony tail than in the middle of his head. (like the boy from treasure planet)

"Kagome! What are you doing here?!" Shippo said smiling till he noticed her foot, which did not touch the ground "what happened to your foot?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha he asked "and who's he?"

"I'm here because I wanna see you. And I sprained my foot during volley ball. And that's Inuyasha, he's my escort and room mate" Kagome answered.

"Hi Inuyasha" Shippo ran over to him and gave him a hug on the leg "Thank you Inuyasha-sempi". Inuyasha blushed "ya, don't got to get all emotional 'bout it".

Inuyasha picked up the kid "so, do you remember me, I saw you once before". He nodded "Yep, I remember your scent dog boy. I knew you weren't no ordinary dog". They both whispered to each other, then Inuyasha put him down "Ha, you ain't so bad for a fox shrimp" Inuyasha ruffed his hair.

"You ain't so bad for a Inu-youkai your self" Shippo said giggling. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought the two were long lost brothers seeing one another for the first time.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo sat around playing a few board games. And last Kagome sat out resting her feet, Inuyasha and Shippo played some ruff and tumble. Inuyasha was careful not to hurt the fox-tyke with his claws or himself. Then he got up holding him by the tail "Time for us to go" Inuyasha said dropping him on the bed next to Kagome.

He quickly regained his composure "aww, do you have to leave so soon? Can't you stay for another few minutes?"

"No Shippo, I'm sorry but he's right we ought to be going now. We have to get home" Kagome said limping over to Inuyasha's side, jumping on one foot.

"Bye Inuyasha, bye Kagome" he said waving goodbye to them both. "See ya Shippo" they said as they closed the door.

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up on his back, not missing the feeling of her on top of him. He walked them out and to home. He walked the many stairs to Kagome's home. There were so many, he needed to get a good hold on her so that she wouldn't fall off. Kagome lay on his back softly 'he's working so hard for me just because of a little sprained ankle' she thought. Inuyasha could feel her body relaxing against his, her arms went around his neck and held her there. She made sure not to hold to hard or soft.

When Inuyasha finally got to the top, Kagome was dozing off. He opened the door quietly and walked her up to her room. When he opened the door to her room he was overwhelmed with her scent. It was all over the entire room, it made him relax his tensed body. He put her softly in her bed pulling the covers to her chin.

He tried to remove the urge to kiss her, slightly parted lips, and walked out of the room. He smiled when he saw Buyo "You hungry lazy cat?"

"_When you know me, you know me_" he said walking beside Inuyasha who was going to feed him, maybe a treat or two would be in his kibble.

&$$&END&$$$

A/N: so how was that? Did you like it? Did you? did you? Just press that little button down there and tell me how you feel. Hey I guess I can beat my record once again!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Homiest Visits

Inuyasha had patiently waited for Kagome in the waiting room of the X-ray center. That morning Kagome had woken up with her ankle not only swollen and red but also before she even moved it, it hurt her. He had quickly gotten her ready and made her go to the hospital.

She had refused to go so they even had to knock her out will pills and medicine.

The doctor came into the room and said "Ok young man you can come in now". Inuyasha nodded and walked into the room. Kagome was in a bed asleep from the pills and drugs they'd given her. He put the two blue pictures on the screen and turned off the lights.

"See," he pointed at the side view "there's been a fracture and the joint wont just come back together". He pointed at a front view "see this is the tissue and it's been ripped apart together with the bone. We'll need to do surgery soon as possible. Or else the fracture could become worse". (the only reason I know what the doctor would say is cause he said it to me and my parents when I was 9, I couldn't do nothing!!!)

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and removed a stray hair from her face "Ok, can you do the surgery today?" he asked worried for Kagome's sake.

"Yes of course it would be better to do it now while she's heavily medicated with less of a chance to wake up during the surgery" he said writing something on his pad.

"Sir we need you to fill this out. Are you her brother, relative, husband?"

"No" Inuyasha blushed "we're room mates, sort of like an older brother" he took the pad and started too fill it out. Most of the things where easy to fill out, others were more personal and he had to estimate or guess.

"Ok Sir wait here in the waiting room this could take awhile so feel free to roam around" he said walking Kagome into a room along with five other surgeons.

Inuyasha's stomach growled "… Where do I go now?" he said out loud to nobody in particular. He stood up and walked to the only place he knew Shippo's room. He knocked on the door, "come on in" Shippo said from the inside.

Inuyasha walked inside and Shippo jumped from his bed and took hold of Inuyasha's leg "Hi Inuyasha; weren't you and Kagome here just yesterday? Why are you back? Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha smiled he was very fond of the fox pup, and it seemed the fox thought of him as a brother as well. Inuyasha sighed "Hey Shippo; yes we were here just yesterday, we're back because Kagome's ankle became worse, and Kagome's in the surgery room".

"Oh, poor Kagome" Shippo said jumping off Inuyasha. "Say Shippo; can you take me to the lunch room? I'm kinda hungry" Inuyasha asked the tyke. He nodded and put on some light blue slippers. He took Inuyasha's hand, "It's just down the hall, and it's almost lunch time I'll eat with you".

Inuyasha was dragged down the hall by a crazily energized fox pup. When they got to the lunch room it was actually quiet and empty, Shippo walked him to the trays and grabbed one of his own. He was too short to pick out the food so Inuyasha put him on his shoulders and took the food he wanted.

"Can I have the Mac-and-cheese?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. He put a bowl of it on his tray. Inuyasha took some too, then two bottled waters for Shippo and him, and a can of spite for Kagome when she woke up.

He and Shippo ate their food. Inuyasha put some water in a sippy-cup for Shippo, who (whom?) was still too young to drink from a bottle water with out spilling the whole thing on him self. A nurse came into the lunch room and came to Shippo "why is it when I tell you to stay in your room you go running out as soon as you can?"

"Cause your gonna give me yucky pills" Shippo answered annoyed. She sighed "can you just take it today with out a fight?" he shook his head and crossed his arms like Inuyasha would do. This went on and on for almost half an hour. "Take it or me and Kagome ain't never coming back" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo flinched at his sternness but resentfully took the huge pill with some apple juice. Inuyasha sighed and walked Shippo back to his room. "Thank you for hanging out with me Inuyasha" Shippo said jumping and twirling around Inuyasha.

"No, thank you for helping me find some food" Inuyasha said content and full. Shippo walked into his room "come back when you can ok?" he said before closing the door.

"Sure" Inuyasha said with a soft expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. He walked back to the waiting room and read the smelly old magazines 'why is this taking so long? Maybe something worse is wrong with Kagome. Oh I hope she comes out soon' he thought silently. Little by little time passed by, first an hour, then two hours, then four, then six.

(5:00 pm I wasn't keeping track)

Finally the doctor came out "Sir, we have finished the operation she's in room 4-7 she might be a little weak and when she leaves you will have to get her some painkillers" he said.

Inuyasha nodded and walked to her room, up two floors and down the long hall. He opened the door that said 'Higarashi'. Kagome was in bed her head turned up and even though her eyes were closed, her breathing ragged. She was awake and in pain, even after the surgery "Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome coughed out, weakly turning to face him. Inuyasha pulled out a chair and sat next to her bed, "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"…Weak…" she managed to get out; Inuyasha nuzzled her hand with his face scowling at his poor Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he said sadly massaging her hand. "Not… your fault" she said in a soft barely manageable voice, he opened his mouth to say other wise but her finger found its way in front of his mouth "don't..." she winced unable to finish her sentence.

"Ok, ok that's enough just go to sleep Kagome, I want you to get better not worse" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Doctor… say not to… sleep, heavy medicine" she whispered quietly. "Fine then I want you to relax, no more talking till your not hurting" he said laying his head on her bed.

She turned her body to face him, and smiled. She was hurting but he seemed to be hurting with her. She was happy he cared and stayed with her. She'd always had a younger brother and many friends that were boys. But she'd never had one that made her heart race. He was different.

He always made her stop and think 'why?' she thought 'why is he so different than the others?'

She lazily moved her hand to his head and massaged one of his fuzzy appendages. He stared at her eyes which where the same sea blue, a little fuzzy and hazy but still clear. He knew he was not to kiss her, after what happened last time, so he kept his distance. He growled a sort of purr and Kagome smiled like a five year old.

Inuyasha laid his head down and relaxed on the bed. After what only seemed like a few minutes but was actually two hours her hand relaxed and stopped massaging his ear. She fell asleep facing Inuyasha with a small smile on her lips. Inuyasha put her hand down next to her and fell asleep next to her.

(Next morning ((lucky they didn't have to go to school))

When they had both woken up the doctor had given them his ok to go home, but he suggested that she'd stay home for a day or two and that she'd keep her foot off the ground. Inuyasha carried Kagome and took the pills from the front desk.

When he and Kagome got home he put Kagome on the couch and went to the kitchen to fix them both some ramen. Buyo walked in and mowed at Inuyasha "_did you guys have Seeeeeeeex…………?_" he said in cat.

Inuyasha growled annoyed "_no we did not have Seeeeeeeeex_" he said in dog. "Stupid fat cat" Inuyasha grabbed some cat food and poured it into his bowl. "_Damn I was sure you were when you guys were gone so long_" he whispered so that Inuyasha would hear him and get annoyed.

When the ramen was finished he brought some for him and Kagome to the couch. Kagome smiled and took the ramen "thank you". Inuyasha sat next to her but, not exactly that close; he didn't trust himself alone with her. Kagome scowled "cuddle" she said out of no where.

"Hu?" he said with a questioning look on his face.

"Sit closer to me, I'm cold and I don't want you to have to get up and get me my blanket" she said fiercely but kindly. Inuyasha complied and sat close to her, she smiled but then her shoulders slumped.

"Kagome…" he said wanting to get her attention.

"Ya?" she looked up at him.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because… you're right here next to me but it feels like you're a million miles away… you're sitting next to me, I can even feel your warmth radiating off you. But you still feel far away" she said covering her eyes with her bangs.

Inuyasha was already finished with his ramen noodles he put an arm around Kagome to comfort her, the most he could. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled lifting her hand ho rest on his. They stayed that way for a few seconds.

"Kagome, My Baby, What Happened To Your Poor Little Foot!!!!" said a new voice bursting into the living room came a woman with short hair who looked like Kagome.

"Woops am I interrupting something?" she said her hands in front of her chest.

"MOM!!!" Kagome yelled annoyed.

"I'm sorry" she walked to the closet and just opened it and let her self in, not forgetting to shut the door.

"MOM!!!!"

She took out a tinny sign it said 'go Kagome, go'.

"MOM!!!"

(Late that night at the dinner table)

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who looked completely confused. Then there was Sota who sat next to Kagome and his mother. And last, gramps who sat next to Inuyasha and Buyo; glaring at Inuyasha every once and awhile.

"So that's Inuyasha" said Kagome's mom Kagome nodded "and he's not your boyfriend just a friend, but he lives with because his parents died and his relatives are all in America and London" Kagome nodded again. "So why is he a here and not with one of his other friends?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Because Kagome is one of my best friends and because the only friend that I have that is a boy lives with someone else. I don't really feel like intruding on their life" Inuyasha answered this time quickly.

"Ya right" Kagome's grandpa said "I bet he came here to take Kagome from us he's a damned demon" then he looked at Sota "grab him Sota!"

Sota did as he was told and his grandpa started to chant something, Kagome's grandpa thought that he was a great priest when he couldn't to dog shit. Kagome added something else pushing her bother and gramps off Inuyasha "Actually he's a half demon, his mom was a human and his dad was a demon".

"Either way still part demon" he said.

"_He_ took care of me the whole time my ankle was broken, _he_ carried me home, _he_ made me food, _he_ carried me to the hospital, and now _he_ even carried me back and took care of me. We're in debit to him, _he's_ taken very good care of me" Kagome defended empoisoning the _He's_.

"You did all that for my baby?" Mrs. Higarashi smiled "and I though you were just a cute face".

"Mom!!!" Kagome blushed, embarrassed that her mom would even say such a thing.

"He may stay, but I want you to behave yourselves" Mrs. Higarashi said smiling "you two know what I mean". Inuyasha and Kagome both turned away from each other crimson. Kagome hand her hands in her lap and was twiddling her thumbs. Inuyasha was scratching the back of his neck. Mrs. Higarashi smiled "Aww you two are soooo cute" she stood up "hey how 'bout I make us a home cooked meal" she walked to the fridge and opened it looking inside… "On second though how about we get take out?"

Everything was expired that or she just couldn't seem to make a descent meal out of any of the food. Kagome nodded and blushed; she hadn't gone shopping for food since Inuyasha had turned human well half human.

After rambling on and on and on about what to eat they all chose to just eat some pizza. "So, Mom, why did you come?"

"Well, when I heard my little baby got hurt and didn't come in for the next day, I took the first flight I could get and came here soon as I could" she answered, "Then I found out that you left the hospital after a surgery with a boy who had taken you here" she smiled.

"I'm very thankful to you Inuyasha" she said to Inuyasha who gushed proudly.

"So how long have you and Kags been living together?" Sota asked with pizza in his mouth.

"Um… 'bout a month or two" Inuyasha answered taking a bit of his pizza.

"Ya just about a month and a half" Kagome backed up; eating next to Inuyasha, who was still quite nervous about being around her family. "Um… I think I'll go set up the beds" Inuyasha said standing up, "I'll help" Kagome said grabbing the side of his shirt.

"You can tell me where to put them and find them but, you ain't going to put them beds up" Inuyasha said helping her up with one hand.

Inuyasha stood on her side that the foot was broken and helped her up the stairs. "Love at first sight isn't it beautiful?" Kaggy's mother said with her hands on her chin.

"Yuck!" said Sota.

(Back with Inu and Kags)

Inuyasha was pulling out a couch mattress in the computer room. And Kagome just watched helpless, all she could do was nothing. (Hey it's harder than it looks)

Inuyasha had taken out three different couch beds for Sota, himself, and Kagomes grandpa. He had to heave the last on for himself all the way to the guest room. At least it was clean; Kagome sat on the bed "Thanks Inuyasha".

"No… prob" he said gasping for breath. He lied on the bed next to her, he growled when he smelled someone come onto the second floor. He wanted to be left alone with Kagome the longest he could; he turned onto his stomach away from Kagome. "What's the matter now, Inuyasha?" she asked; giving him a few soft pats on the back like a crying child.

"Nothing" he growled back at her, she scowled and turned him over so she could see his face. "Boys piss me off when they try to act all tough" Kagome said holding him in place with her arms, and hands. Inuyasha glared at her he could easily flip her over but, he would wait a few minutes to make her feel more dominant.

"Well, what? You don't like my family being around much do you" she said, glaring at him back.

"No" he pushed her onto her back; still concerned about her ankle, he did it softer than he could have. She winced for a moment "your holding back aren't you". He glared at her harder till her face softened.

He slowly got off her and sat up putting his face in his hands, shaking his head softly. Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know, I've never been big on being around people who actually like me for, well you know, me".

Kagome put her small hand on his shoulder "I like you for who you are, Inuyasha" she said smiling.

"Come on, get up, I've gotta get to my room before gramps starts to spy on us" she said trying her best to stand without his help; which she failed miserably at. She fell straight into Inuyasha's lap; he smiled "I told you I'm gonna help you till you get better".

Inuyasha took her by the shoulders and helped her up. He walked with her to her room and dropped her off at her bed.

"Night" he said to her.

"Night to you too" Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked back to his room and took off his shirt and pants. He slept in boxers since he found Pajamas uncomfortable. Inuyasha laid himself on his chest and held his pillow, lifting the covers.

When he was little he remembered his mother would always sing him to sleep then tuck hi in. Inuyasha thought about Kagome the whole time and he couldn't get her out of his mind. She just kept on appearing when ever he was just about to fall asleep.

(With Kaggy's family)

Things were not the same with Kagome's family. After putting Sota to bed she went to talk with her father.

"Dad, what are we going to do when they find out that Kagome is already engaged to an Inutashio?" Kagome's mom asked worried.

"Would it make a difference? Their both half demons"

"Yes, Dad Kagome loves Inuyasha but, she doesn't even know Tashio's boy" she frowned and leaned against the wall "and also Inuyasha likes her back, they just don't know it".

"What are you crazy are you actually saying that Kagome would love a mutt?" she nodded "And are you saying that mutt loves her back?" she nodded "I think I've gone crazy…" he said.

&&#$#$END$&))($#&#$

A/N: Well what do you think?

Oh ya from now on I dedicate chapters to the people who review me

So this chapter is dedicated to

inu614

kags-shesshy

Crys-Nick Chose Jazzy-Mims

SexyDemonGirl5000

And this one is anonyms so

Nena

And I wanna thank you all!!!! All of your reviews inspirer me to keep writing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got this question from suikidoen so I'm going to answer it here:

Suikidoen: She's engaged? But how?

A/N: Well her grandparents first child, you know knaggy's mommy, was a girl and she was engaged to their first child but, then she was born as a girl. So now Inutashio's first son is engaged with Kaggy, I'm not telling you who he is though.

Chapter 8: Surprise!

Inuyasha was happy as he woke up he knew that Kagome would be better and they would be able to go outside. She wouldn't have to stress with cooking cleaning or doing anything for him. Her mother would do most of it, Inuyasha would try to help and repay her for letting him stay in her home. It would be like when he was with his mother, except… he would be able to save them if anything ever happened.

Mrs. Higarashi after all had no husband and the only other males in the house were, Buyo, Grandpa, and Sota. Who weren't exactly "_help me_"material.

Inuyasha got up even though he saw that it was only 5:30 AM. He was supposed to wake up at 6:00 AM. But, Mrs. Higarashi was awake he could smell her and hear her moving around.

He put on his uniform as to not greet Mrs. Higarashi in his underwear. He opened the door and walked down stairs, Mrs. Higarashi was cooking breakfast already. "Oh, good morning Inuyasha. Breakfast wont be ready till awhile maybe you should go back to sleep even for ten minutes" she said smiling flipping the pancakes.

"No thank you, I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head. "No, no I'm fine I love to cook Kagome got that from me" she said waving her hand up and down.

Inuyasha walked back upstairs, maybe he could bother Kagome for a few minutes. He walked to her room and opened the door quietly, she was still asleep in her bed hugging her pillow; a tinny amount of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. He walked to her bed and lifted the blankets so that he could slip in.

She immediately grabbed onto his waist for his warmth. He smiled and played with her hair, blowing on her face and in her ear every now and again. Sweet nothings he would only give to her.

He could hear her even breathing, which ment she was still far from awake. He started to nibble on her neck and then she started to wake up a little. He stopped and tried to step out of her bed, so that she thought he had done nothing.

She did not comply though so he couldn't get out without taking her with him. He let go of her and turned around so that it still seemed he had done nothing. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing, even though she wouldn't be able to hear it.

Kagome woke up and snuggled into her warm pillow… wait it wasn't a pillow it was Inuyasha "Inuyasha, what are you doing in my room?" she asked sleepily. He stayed quiet and pretended to be having a siesta, the best he could. Kagome shook him a little "wake up dog boy your squishing me", Inuyasha turned around and smiled "don't you mean _you're squishing me_?"

Kagome jumped at his remark "I knew you were awake" she turned away from him blushing. Inuyasha mutely got up and walked out the door. Kagome sat in bed wondering what had happened to Inuyasha. He usually wasn't so quiet, except when he was with someone new.

She walked to her mirror and changed into her uniform, her ankle did hurt on occasion but she could walk again. She hadn't been to school for about three days and today was Friday; she had to go to school even if she didn't want to, she had enough tardy's and absents. She decided for once to tie her hair up. She grabbed a green scrunchy (sorry if that's not how you spell it) and pulled her hair up.

Sango would do the same except she would tie it up high but Kagome would do it low. She walked down the stairs and greeted her mother "Morning mom". Inuyasha was at the table already eating the breakfast. He stuffed his face with pancakes and other of her mom's wonderful foods. She had thankfully gone shopping in the night afterwards.

When Inuyasha finished Kagome was in the middle of her egg. Inuyasha waited for Kagome and when she was done put his backpack on "Bye Mrs. Higarashi" he said. "Oh, please call me mom or Itamae" she said looking out from the kitchen. The fat lazy cat was up in front of the door.

"_See ya Lazy ass_" Inuyasha spoke lowly to the cat.

"_See ya dog Bitch_" he said rubbing up against his leg then Kaggy's good one.

Inuyasha held the door for Kagome "thank you Inuyasha" she walked out the door. Inuyasha walked out next and walked next to Kagome; suddenly feeling a burst of energy. "Hey Kagome can I carry you to school?" he asked smiling jogging ahead of her.

"Why, I can walk I don't need that much help. My foot doesn't hurt too much any more" she said walking along with her energized friend.

"Well I'm bored, got energy to spare, and feel like running. But, I don't want you to hurt that foot of yours. Kagome, remember I may be half demon but I can still smell when you're hurting" he said walking next to her, he took a big whiff of her "and right now you're hurting a bit also your annoyed that I can smell you" he gave her his already famous smirk.

"So" she said, Inuyasha just lifted her onto his back before they got to the stairs. "What? Put me down Inu-" she said before he interrupted her.

"Spare me" he jumped straight down and Kagome yelled. He jumped against one of the near by trees and landed safely on a roof, not that they were safe (What I'm so not sparing her no matter what she says without 'sit' Inuyasha's a mad dog!!!).

He kept on running even though Kagome's yells hurt his ears and her hands tugging his hair wanted to halt him to a stop. He kept running 'cause that's what he was ment to do. Run that's all he'd done since he was a pup till now run, and run. At least till he had to stop; just to catch his breath.

Kagome started to enjoy the hustling and bustling city bellow her. After all it's not every day a hanyou decides to just run and carry you along with them to your school. She relaxed against his back letting his white tangles of hair flow over her with the breeze. Inuyasha felt this "and guess what" he said and he felt her gaze on him "I can still go faster". He ran so fast it felt like he was cutting through air. Then he noticed the school and he slowed down and jumped to its roof making a perfect U turn and landing just on his toes.

Kagome got off and gushed it happiness "That was AMAZING!!!!" she yelled hugging him. Inuyasha blushed proudly "and you didn't want me to carry you" he sneered.

She nodded and gave herself a soft punch on the head sticking her tongue out "Ha-ha ya sorry 'bout that" she said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs and went to there homeroom. It was pretty empty but she saw everyone, almost, run up to her and ask her how she felt and if she was ok.

She nodded "My mom came home along with grandpa and Sota so I'm not alone" she said 'and besides even if they hadn't came Inuyasha would have been there anyways' she thought to her self looking at Inuyasha who sat down in his desk silently.

He was still going to be silent no matter what, he was shy… but… still, when you got to know him he was open like a butterfly. "Really guys I'm fine I had a surgery for it I'm fine" she said; now she remembered why her foot was hurting the pills she had forgotten to take them.

'Well… I guess it is for the best they are an addictive drug… according to some people' she thought to herself taking her place next to Inuyasha. They still had to wait about half an hour till the teacher would come in. Inuyasha silently did a bit of his homework while Kagome talked with her friends.

Miroku came into the class, "hello Kagome my sweet I heard what happened to your ankle are you ok?" he asked spinning around like a ballerina. Sango went next to her "are you ok Kagome? You weren't at school for awhile".

"Ya I'm good my parents and Sota are at home, but I had to take a surgery for my ankle I can walk on it. But, my care taker says otherwise" Kagome sighed looking at Inuyasha who turned back to his work blushing pink.

"Well we better be going" Sago said, hauling Miroku away by the ear from a passing girl, "Ow Sango you don't have to be rash Ow!!!"

Kagome sighed; her friend was sadly a pervert.

(After class in the hall way)

Inuyasha sighed as he walked with his hands in his pocket next to Kagome. Such a boring class what was there to learn today? First home room, then art which lasted the same amount as three classes, and last Lunch; it was a half day.

Such a simple day with nothing to learn, 'well at least it's Friday' she thought.

She and Inuyasha dropped off their books at their locker and walked to art. Yin and Yang walked up to Kagome in the hall "Kagome we heard about your ankle" said Yin.

"You sure you should be walking?" Yang asked. Kagome nodded "Ya the doctor did this operation and well I'm good". Inuyasha noticed their blank eyes yin had white ones and Yang had black ones. They were exact opposites.

"Hey can we sit next to you guys during class?" Yin asked Kagome, Yang looked up at Inuyasha "ya can we sit next to you guys?"

"Let me guess Kagura, Kaguya, and Jakotsu sit next to you guys in this class" Kagome suggested as Inuyasha opened the door for them. "Yep" Yang said, "That's exactly it" Yin added.

"Ok with me what about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as he sat down next to the window… he nodded. He sat down; Yang sat next to him, then Yin, and Kagome at the end of the row.

"Ok class" said the teacher in the front "Today we are going to do a sketch of something that is important to us. You can do a person, people, a place, a thing. Anything you find important to yourself".

She passed around a blank paper to everyone in the class. Inuyasha took out a pencil he though about what was most important to him. A lot of this were important to him; his mother, heath, Kagome's family, hell even Buyo that old lazy cat, but the most important thing to him was Kagome… 'how am I suppose to draw her?' he thought. (BTW if u want at the end of the story (when ever that is) I can post a drawing of it, I'm not that bad at drawing with a pencil and oil colors)

Kagome had immediately started drawing her family, but then she though 'just with them it feels empty…' she started to sketch Inuyasha out on the other side. She felt her heart sore, and she smiled as she drew him. Yin and Yang drew the same thing one another.

Inuyasha often looked up at Kagome to draw her perfectly, he wanted draw her; he wanted to draw the best he ever could just to see her face. By the end of the period he was shadowing the picture it looked almost real. Kagome had drawn Inuyasha as first her dog and next to him the way he is now.

Inuyasha quickly put the picture in his folder when the bell rung. Yang stretched in front of him "Well see you guys". Yin smiled and took her place next to her brother "thanks for the protection bet we gotta run".

They both ran out of class; Kaguya, Kagura, and Jakotsu followed the munchkins out the door. Kagome smiled "so what did you draw?"

Inuyasha just walked "oh ya sorry forgot you can't talk" she said laughing at her self a little. She had forgotten Inuyasha's no talk rule.

They took their trays and headed to an empty table. Inuyasha had taken the pizza and Kagome the same, nobody ate the lunchroom slop. Yuka and Eri came to sit next to Kagome; Inuyasha ignored them with the best of his doggy ability.

While they talked about Kagome's date with Hojo Inuyasha wrote a note saying he was going to the bathroom. He stood up and threw out his finished pizza, walking straight out into the hall Kikyo was out there.

"Hi Inu-poo" she said in a disgusting voice. Inuyasha tried to get to the bathroom but, instead Kikyo grabbed his arm "why wont you talk to me Inu-poo?"

'Well maybe if you'd stop calling me Inu-poo you might have a better chance' he thought rolling his eyes at her.

"Well I've seen you hanging out with that Kagome girl, and I felt a little jealous" she said. 'Duh she's at least 60 times better looking… naw she's 1000000000 times better looking' he thought rolling his eyes again.

"Well any way-" Kikyo attached her lips on his and his eyes went wide with repulsion.

Kagome had gone out to look for Inuyasha and throw out her pizza when she was greeted with this scene. She had dropped her soda, and ran straight out of the school into the rain.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the ground and growled at her, he almost wanted to turn into a demon and rip her apart. "Ha-ha!!!!" She laughed "exactly the way I planed".

Inuyasha's eyes went wide Kagome had ran out of the school away from his protection outside was Kikyo's gang ready to trample Kagome. There was no way he would make it in time; Kagome had ran out as fast as he could have.

He lifted Kikyo with one had by the collar and smacked her so it was impossible for it to be a boy who had done it. He smacked her against the wall and threw her against the other letting her run away crawling. Inuyasha ran to go save Kagome.

(Kagome's POV during the point right after Kikyo Kissed Inuyasha)

I ran blinded toward the doors of the school. How could he have done that to me! If he loved Kikyo he could have just said so, he could have never kissed me; he could have Just Leaved Me Alone!!! At least so that I wouldn't have loved him back… at least so this pain would be numb.

I stepped outside to find that it was raining. "I hate rain" I said ever so softly. Three ok Kikyo's strongest gang members came out "well, well look who decided to come outside" one of them said.

"And without an umbrella too" said the next one.

"Be careful you could catch a cold" the last one said.

They all stepped forward "what do you want?" I asked them stepping back and tripping on my own two feet into the mud.

They laughed and the first one said "You". They all ganged up on me punching and kicking me into the dirt, mud. My tears stained my face which was covered in mud, as I cried; "INUYASHA!!!!!!!" I yelled.

But, no one came to my aid, when they were done ganging up on my I felt like I had tons of bruises. Maybe even a broken rib, I strained to breathe and stand up. But as soon as I got to my feet I ran away. Where's Inuyasha to save me?

(Inuyasha normal POV)

He had found Kikyo's goons outside they had muddy hands with some blood on them. And not just anybody's blood Kagome. He growled at them and beat them up worse than Kikyo then ran off to find his Kagome.

(Inuyasha's POV)

As I ran it became hard to find Kagome all the scents were pretty runny because of the rain. But I kept my nose up for Kagome's scent; when ever I found it I quickly ran to the end of it and sniffed around for the next scent.

When I finally found Kagome she was in an ally corner. "Kagome?" I said softly, she didn't even flinch. She huddled her face closer to her knees. "Please answer me Kagome…" I said moving closer to her.

"Stay away… I saw you chose Kikyo you don't have to tell me I'll respect that. They already hurt me enough" she said, and I could tell. She smelled like blood and bruises. But, mostly she smelled like tears and rain.

"I didn't kiss Kikyo she kissed me" I explained. She laughed but darkly.

"You kidding me Inuyasha, I know you like her. I knew since the fist time you saw her… I just… I just never though it would hurt this much" she said Inuyasha took out the picture he did of her during art.

"Tell Me Kagome Would I Have Draw YOU Instead Of Kikyo During Art Class If I loved her?!!!" I yelled at her throwing the drawing toward her "Damn IT Kagome!!!! I Hate KIKYO!!!" I yelled as she looked at the drawing.

She gasped "This is me…" she wobbled as she got up and she held me, "I'm sorry!!! I'm Sorry!! I really am!!" she yelled hugging me and snuggling into my chest.

"I'm sorry to ok" I said returning the hug and nuzzling my nose in her hair. I never thought that tainted love would taste so sweet being pure again.

I picked Kagome up bridal style as she fainted in my arms. I jumped back to her house and walked slowly up the stairs, Kagome… how am I ever going to tell you.

Just wait for me, I'll do it soon just wait and don't pick anyone else. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Higarashi opened it. She gasped as she saw Kagome, "A bunch of girls ganged up on her" I said "She just need's to sleep right now".

I took her up to her room without another word. I sat next to her bed side lick off the bruises and some of the cuts and blood.

I hate Kikyo's flavor on my mouth…

&&&$END!!!!&)

A/N: How was that!!!???

Dedicated to:

Crys-Nick Chose Jazzy-Mims

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo

Miko in training

GoingGhost

suikidoen

amkess09

kags-shesshy

And to Sylvia HAPPY 14th B-DAY!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Kaggy dream mode_

**Inu boy dream mode**

Normal junk

Chapter 9: Guilty As Charged

Inuyasha sat in Kagome bathroom he lips red with blood and somewhat swollen. He had been tying to get Kikyo's scent off his lips but, he knew that body scents were that hardest to get rid of. 'Maybe I should try lemons or juice' he though laying his head in between his legs.

He wanted to be smacked on the head so hard that he would fall to the ground and make a crater. "Sit… sit... sit" he whispered to himself tying not to cry, but the water was welding up in his eyes. He sat next to the now bandaged Kagome. She had two broken ribs minor bruises and a few switchblade cuts on her legs.

She had woken up in the night; crying to her mother and Inuyasha could do nothing about it, he was guilty as charged for this one. Her mother had bandaged her up, given her a bath, gave her some food; which she spit back up, and medicine for the pain.

Her Grandpa often wanted to come in and purify him, but Inuyasha wouldn't have fought him. He wanted to be punished like when he was a kid how his father would abuse him if he did something wrong.

Well he wanted times to be back like that, yes Inuyasha the almighty wanted to be hurt. He was already sick with a cold, but Kagome could have Hypothermia for all they know. She was often shaking, moaning, and crying in her sleep.

She was earthier having a bad dream or she was sick, most likely sick from her smell. Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder she felt cold. She turned to face him and grabbed onto his shirt. She huddled close to him her face red and cold, her lips were almost tinted blue. "MRS. HIGARASI!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled worried for the sake of his friend.

She was breathing rapidly, taking in diminutive breathes and gushing out larger ones. She was even slightly pale in her pink pajamas.

Mrs. Higarashi came in and saw Kagome in her pitiful state. She took a thermometer and quickly took her temperature. "She doesn't have a fever anymore now she's freezing cold!" she said grabbing some blankets and putting them on top of her. Inuyasha wanted to just jump into the bed and its covers to warm her up and hold her close, but he knew he couldn't.

"Inuyasha, take good care of her and make sure she stays warm, I'm going to go down stairs and pick up Sota and do a few… many errands" she said walking out putting on a rain coat. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

She walked out of the house leaving him and Kagome alone in the house. Her grandpa had left to Kawata to go do some type of exorcism.

Inuyasha sat close to Kagome laying his head close to her face. He took her hands and held them in his. Kagome pulled on his hands "Inuyasha…" she whispered just low enough for him to hear.

She tugged and pulled at his hands, Inuyasha sniffed from side to side and then went under the covers with her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered snuggling into his chest and lifting her leg over his. Inuyasha blushed till he noticed how cold she was.

He put his arms around her waist and held her close to keep her warm. Kagome smiled and snuggled closely into him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha sank his face into her hair "I'm sorry… this is all my fault, I can't even tell you… how I feel about you" he whispered.

Kagome's breathing evened out and she started to become warmer. He saw her skin become rose pink; her lips as well as a budding rose. Inuyasha kissed her scalp trying to get Kikyo's flavor off him; at least he didn't smell like her on his body anymore.

As Kagome was waking up he could feel her body welding up in pain, he had Hypothermia once and when he woke up he felt pain all over. (Yes I had it once and dang it hurts!!!) He knew Kagome was about to feel a great amount of pain in just a few seconds.

And as he predicted, as soon as Kagome woke, her eyes quickly opened and she winced in pain. Her body grew goose bumps all over and large ones. Kagome held onto Inuyasha as if he was her life line. Her lips once again became blue as well as her finger tips; her skin became very pale again. She shivered viciously and scrunched her legs up close to her. She nestled into his stomach as an attempt to maintain warm.

"I-I-Inu-y-y-yasha?" she said, her fingers were digging to his back but he knew for her to get better he needed to scrub her with hot water like his mother did to him once. But fist he needed to warm her up. "Kagome turn around" he said helping her turn her back to him.

She snuggled her back into him and he lifted one of his legs to keep her completely warm. He was sweating because of the heat but Kagome was still shivering irrepressible. Soon she gained real color to her face and fingers. Inuyasha had pressed his hot hands against her face and waist.

"I'm going to go get you some hot water" Inuyasha said, he walked out but put the warm sweater he was wearing on top of her body. Inuyasha quickly turned the hot water on and poured it into a bucket; he grabbed a sponge to scrub her with.

"Kagome can you get up?" he asked pulling off two off the covers. "D-Don't k-k-know" she said trying to lift herself up. Inuyasha helped her up and sat her down on the chair in the bathroom "I'm going to do something my mother did to me when I had hypothermia, but I do have to lift your shirt" he said dipping the sponge in the water.

It was so hot it burned his skin a little but he dealt with it. He lifted Kagome's shirt to reveal her stomach with a few bruises. He sponged her down with it and Kagome became warmer. Then he did the same to her back, hands, legs, and feet, also a little bit of her arms.

"Ok now it would be best to get you into warmer pajamas" he said helping her up from the seat. He picked out a pajama that wasn't cotton and a sweater as well. Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it a little; "Now change into this while I go make you something warm".

Kagome sighed as she changed Inuyasha seemed to have been distant for awhile now. Then she remembered the kiss with Kikyo, she remembered the things he had said to her and the drawing as well. As she changed she clutched the side where her ribs had been broken. She would remember to hurt Kikyo and her goons later right now she needed to get better.

When Inuyasha came in she ran to the trash can and vomited again. Inuyasha put down the drink and held her hair back. When she was just about finished he rubbed her back softly. "Uggg, I feel terrible… cold too" she whispered as Inuyasha got her back into her bed, wiping her lips a little with a napkin.

Inuyasha passed her the drink "Kagome you can drink this right?" he asked. Kagome shook her head "I think it'll just come back up". Inuyasha thought for a moment, "close your eyes" he said softly.

She did as she was told; Inuyasha took the drink and put a petite amount of it in his mouth. He stuck his moth on her and passed the drink into her mouth, she stared at him her eyes wide. 'First Kikyo now me' she thought swallowing the drink.

Inuyasha removed his lips from hers; she smacked him on the cheek glaring. Inuyasha's head jerked to the other side, he shook a little then gained his composure. Kagome yelled "What Do You Think I Am A Prostitute?!!" Inuyasha shook his head softly. He caressed his hand on Kagome's cheek; her eyes threatening to spill at any moment.

Inuyasha evaded her gaze wretchedly; he knew what he had done. She had every right to be angry with him. Then he saw her shake and huddle her knees closer to her chest, like a lost pup. "I'm sorry if that's what you think of me… but…but I'm not that bad of an Ass!!" Inuyasha yelled the last part shaking Kagome by her shoulders.

"I hate Kikyo…" Kagome whispered as he embraced her. "I hate her too" Inuyasha continued, "I was so angry with her and her goons I knocked them out and I wish I could have killed them". Kagome cried into his chest and tugged on his hair often, not that he minded.

All he wanted to do was comfort her in anyway he could. When Kagome stopped crying she fell asleep quickly in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha cradled her back and forth because she repetitively would shiver or moan out a 'no'.

He laid her down on her bed lifting the covers to her chin. He walked down stairs and remade the drink for her, he kept an ear out to listen to her when he heard her yell out "STOP!!!!" he knew she had been having a nightmare.

He walked up the stairs to her room finding her huddled up into a ball sitting up. Inuyasha was overwhelmed with the smell of tears and sweat. He sat down next to Kagome, who didn't notice his presence till he put his arms around her. Her head sprang up; "Inuyasha…" she whispered backing away a little.

Inuyasha frowned closing his eyes, "Kagome… I'm sorry this is my fault, Kikyo pushed herself on me. I should have just left to the bathroom and not even stayed around to chat I'm sorry… can you forgive me?"

Kagome shook her head franticly like a child, "no… not till I know you won't go back to her…" she whispered. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders gripping her close. Inuyasha then kissed her forehead, afraid to do anything else.

"I hate Kikyo too, but listen the only way your gonna be strong enough to kick her ass is if you drink this" Inuyasha passed Kagome the drink. Kagome took it and gulped the whole thing down quickly. Then she clutched her side, "what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"My ribs are killing me" Kagome said, "don't worry they're minor wounds and will heal fast I can promise you that much" Inuyasha said kindly putting her back into bed. She lied down on her bed and patted the space next to her moving over to make space.

"You want me to sleep next to you?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. Kagome nodded slightly, Inuyasha lifted the covers and slid into the bed. Shifting her weight to the side that her ribs were not broken she was facing Inuyasha.

Cuddling into his chest for warmth she could smell the calming scent of wood and green, she fell asleep peacefully. Inuyasha tried to stay awake to make sure no more nightmares would come to her. But at some point he fell asleep with her lavender and rainy scent.

(Dream/ Kaggy POV)

_I was laying on soft green grass filled with daisy's and hills in the distance. It felt too soft and warm with dew. I looked around but all I saw was a tree and the grass. Everything was peaceful at least for a moment._

_There was a little boy holding his mothers hand he had white hair and was wearing full red. On top of his head I saw two little points, ears; just like Inuyasha had._

_"Come on mom it just a few more steps from here" he said laughing and tugging him mom._

_"Ok ok don't rush me Inuyasha, I'm going to fall down" she said laughing with her son._

_'Inuyasha…' I thought 'were you like this as a child'. He moved to the end of a hill where the sun was about to set, "See mommy that's why we needed to hurry if not you would have missed the sunset isn't it pretty?" he said smiling brightly._

_His mother lifted him up "yes it's beautiful, just like you" she spun him around over her head and they both giggled and laughed together._

(End Kagome's dream/ Inuyasha's dream POV)

**I was in a field with my mother, like when I was just a little kid. I was tugging and pulling at her sleeve "come on mom its just a few more steps from here".**

**At the side I could see Kagome she was sitting looking at the old me smiling. I tried to get up but, I was stuck to the floor, not that I minded too much.**

**I saw my mom spinning me around and around above her head hugging me, as we laughed together.**

**Then the scene disappeared.**

_All of a sudden everything went dark except for this small light._

**It was small but it was there a light.**

_I stood up and walked to it._

**I jumped up walking towards it.**

_It was pulling me in._

**When I finally got close to it.**

_When I was close enough_

**I saw…**

_I saw..._

_Inuyasha_

**Kagome…**

(End both dreams!!!!)

When Kagome woke up she saw white fur all over. She could tell it was most defiantly not Inuyasha's but the smell was tricking her. "Inuyasha… is that you?" she pocked him with her index finger.

"_Shut up I'm trying to sleep baka_" he said rolling over to face her. Then when he tried to grip her waist he couldn't because he had No Hands!!!!

$&$$END$&$&$$&&

A/N: Woot!!! Thank you all who reviewed!!! You all make me just want to jump out of my computer and hug you all!!!!! (Not a les.!!!)

Dedicated too:

Crys-Nick Chose Jazzy-Mims

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo

Phantom's Ange

SexyDemonGirl5000

GoingGhost

BlondieBubbles

And anonymous:

X

Thank you one and all!!!!!! I hope to hear what you think in the next chapter(s)!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Fluff

_When Kagome woke up she saw white fur all over. She could tell it was most defiantly not Inuyasha's but the smell was tricking her. "Inuyasha… is that you?" she pocked him with her index finger._

_"Shut up I'm trying to sleep baka" he said rolling over to face her. Then when he tried to grip her waist he couldn't because he had No Hands!!!!_

"Inuyasha… are you a dog?!" Kagome yelled; partly jumping up from the bed. "_Hu, then how come you understand me?_" he said, sitting up pushing off the clothing he had been wearing when he was half human. "_Last time I was a dog you could understand shit that I said?_" he said growling a little.

"I don't know last time I think I sort of understood you but, only by your body language" Kagome answered relaxing a bit. "_Damn,_" Inuyasha bit his tongue slightly "_now what are we going to do, what lye can you come up with that would make sense about me becoming a dog?_" he barked.

"I don't know, maybe I can say that you turn into a dog sometimes when you get too physically and mentally tiered" Kagome suggested getting up from bed still wearing her pj's. Inuyasha did a doggy yawn "_I'm gonna sleep a few more minutes it's Saturday so I'm sleeping in_" he said; his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ok" Kagome said going out the door and down stairs. Inuyasha walked in a circle on her bed till he found a comfortable position to sleep in. He lied his head down on her pillow and his body sprawled out bellow him, his long locks in his mane drooping over the bed. He looked like a white dot on a pink canvas, what a mess any artist would fix and never over look.

He lied like that for a few minutes which seemed like hours just resting his eyes. Then when he finally felt refreshed and ready to get back to the day he sprigged off the bed. He trotted down the stairs, where Kagome was speaking with her mother. He toddled quietly to the kitchen and stood on his hind legs, his front paws on the kitchen counter.

Listening to the conversation before he saw Buyo "_hey dog boy what happened to you?_" he meowed. Inuyasha sat down sighing his shoulders slumping down "_I don't know but, guess what Buyo…_" he said finally noticing what was going on.

"_What?_" he said putting a compassionate paw on his leg "_don't worry Inuyasha I'll help you out like you help Kagome_". Inuyasha whispered to Buyo "_I'm turning human tonight what am I going to do?_"

"_Don't worry I'll sneak a futon, some clothes, and stuff to the shack. Not even the old man goes there did you know that?_" Buyo meowed back at Inuyasha; who gave him a simple nod.

Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha "Hey Inu have a nice sleep?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha did a half turn with a crooked eye brow "_Inu? Hey listen here Kagome I don't call you Kaggy or Kags so can you at least call me by my full name INU-Yasha!!!_" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome understood every word "its ok boy" she said giving him a twitchy smile, she whispered lowly so that only he could hear "I told my mom your name was Inu so that she wouldn't get suspicious you ass hole". Inuyasha walked to her sucking his teeth making a loud clicking sound in the process. "_Fine but, I'm not rolling over_" Inuyasha gagged out sitting next to Kagome, who gave him a pat on the head.

"Ok, Kaggy but come on don't you want to go shopping we haven't seen each other in years" Kagome's mother smiled flipping her omelet.

"Well it couldn't hurt to buy a few doggy doors" Kagome grinned running up stairs to change.

Inuyasha ate his food while Buyo lazily sat on the couch.

(After Kaggy her mom and brother leave)

Inuyasha nudged the sleeping Buyo, "Get your ass up lazy cat" Inuyasha said now in human. Buyo meowed, contracting and subcontracting his claws lifting himself up to stretch. They got to work on their once a month plan. Inuyasha grabbed one of the guest futons while Buyo opened up a spare space in the shack, which really hadn't been used since they built it.

It was dusty even for a human nose; Inuyasha and Buyo quickly fixed that. Asking a few cats from the neighboring houses and very few birds they got the place a little dusted and in comfort so that anything would be able to breathe in the shack.

Inuyasha ran to the house grabbing many different pares of clothing Kagome had bought for him. He and Buyo sat there for awhile talking with the other animals. Actually it was funny the elders told stories of a priestess and a half-demon. Some said the priestess was bad others said that the half-demon was bad.

There was also a bird that told that neither of the two was evil and that it was a demon that had tricked the two of them. Inuyasha often laughed at their confusion and quarrels. Many pups and other dogs often challenged him but, when you're about the same size as a wolf maybe larger. A dog seems like nothing.

He tussled with them till they had to leave. He and Buyo spent the remainder of time talking. Finally during the end of sunset Inuyasha felt a pulse and started to transform into a human. His body became more like a humans joints, along with some of his fur becoming skin and his ears becoming round and small. He was finally a human _again_, not that he enjoyed being human; at all.

Kagome and her family came back soon after Inuyasha changed. He put on some clothes and walked to the house some time after. Buyo followed close behind, Inuyasha picked him up and knocked on the door. "What do you need, young man?" Mrs. Higarashi answered smiling.

"Well um… I found this…" Inuyasha looked at the tag Buyo was wearing to pretend he didn't know his name "Buyo and well I'm returning him to his owner".

Mrs. Higarashi smiled "can you wait a moment I'll call down my daughter" Mrs. Higarashi walked up the stairs and quickly brought Kagome down with her. Kagome ran and grabbed Buyo "Oh, Buyo you scared me!! Don't you ever run away like that you lazy cat!!!" she said squishing him.

"Thank you for returning…" Kagome looked at him up and down and finally noticed who he is "Tashio!!!" "Kagome!!!" they both said at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Higarashi questioned smiling. "Ya, Tashio walked me home and watched a movie with me when Hojo got punched by a demon. His anemia was acting up" she answered.

"I really would have never have guessed that you owned this lazy fat cat Kagome" Inuyasha smirked, "well come in" said Mrs. Higarashi. "Thank you" Inuyasha smiled walking beside Kagome.

Sota was sitting in front of the TV playing another one of his video games. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in the small table. Mrs. Higarashi sat down in front of the two. "Well don't you two just make a lovely couple" she said resting her head on both of her open palms.

"MOM!!!" Kagome blushed looking at Inuyasha to see how he reacted. Inuyasha was blushing red scratching the top of his neck. Kagome noticed how messy his hair was but, decided to stay hushed.

"Well Tashio where did you acquire such an exotic name?" Mrs. Higarashi asked tilting her head to one side.

"It was my dads' name, so I'm basically Tashio the II" Inuyasha answered quickly.

"Well Kagome why don't you give out guest the grand tour" Mrs. Higarashi smiled she knew her daughter so well that she counted the seconds till she heard the door to her room open and close. Kagome always ran straight to her room shutting the door on her and any of her friends.

"Ha, better get back to cooking" she said walking back to the kitchen to cook (Does this women even care if her daughter's in a room alone with a Boy, who is not Gay!!!!!!?????? No LoL)

(In Kaggy's room)

"Phew, I'm sorry about my mom she can be a little weird" Kagome said to Inuyasha who she thought was Tashio. "No prob my parents are weird too, so is my older brother. Just an old fashion pain in the ass" Inuyasha said smirking and crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled "you remind me of someone" she said. Inuyasha became a little nervous "really, who?"

"This friend of mine, Inuyasha he's really nice sometimes but other times he can be an ass also". Inuyasha tried not to get too annoyed with her comment "so… Christmas is coming soon right" he said changing the subject.

"Ya, I love Christmas… what about you when do you have to go back to your school?" Kagome asked him.

"Actually I'm transferring to a school near my parents' house, you know. I'd hate to leave the two alone. If I think about it unlike my junky brother who'll only remember them from when he was little I'll get to remember them trough out my life" Inuyasha said sitting down on Kagome's bed wishing that these lie's he was telling her were real.

His head hung low and Kagome could see a few sticks in his hair. She picked one out, Inuyasha looked up at her "May I ask, what you are doing?"

"Or better can I ask, why your hair is a mess" Kagome said smiling with the stick in her hand smiling.

Inuyasha blushed seven shades of red "I got pushed into a bush by your cat before I grabbed him". Kagome giggled a little, "Come on I'll fix your hair a little" Kagome said pushing a seat from next to the desk towards him.

Inuyasha sat in it and Kagome took out three scrunchys and a brush. "Oh come on I'm not a doll. Don't start playing around with my hair" Inuyasha said smiling a little. Kagome smiled back "Nop I'll do whatever I want with your hair".

Kagome started to brush out the tangles and the twigs in his hair. Though it wasn't too much of a problem, his hair was s soft. It felt almost like dog hair except much, much, much longer. It was funny, if she closed her eyes she thought of Inuyasha's hair. Silky, white, long, and soft like a pillow; hers wasn't even this long.

When she was done untangling it she twisted it into a braid first by putting a scrunchy at the top. Then she started to braid it in threes because it was so long. It was pretty fun actually. 'Maybe I should do this to Inuyasha when he turns back into a half demon' she thought 'speaking of which, where is that mutt anyway'.

When Kagome was done Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn you're pretty good at this Kagome, have you done this before?" Inuyasha said, he wasn't afraid to show emotion when he was Tashio, I mean come on he has a soft side; it's just… his reputation! What's he gonna do if everyone heard about Inuyasha the softy!

"Not really, I've only done it to my self and it came out horrible and then I tried it on my friend Sango it came out good; but she's more of the tomboy type. You know punch and kick the guy if he pisses you off, type of person" Kagome said blushing from pride.

"Say can I keep it? I don't think a guy buying a bunch of girly things would be normal, unless you think I'm gay?" Inuyasha smirked putting the pony-tail on his shoulder, as he spun around in Kagome's chair as she sat on her bed.

"Naw, I got a whole bunch in my cabinets left" she said smiling that someone complemented her.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said, then Kagome's little brother smashed the door open "Dinners ready" he looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome "Lady's" he nodded at Inuyasha "and Gent's" he nodded at Kagome; he burst out laughing.

Both of them got up snarling an growling at him; Kagome pushed him out of the way, Inuyasha held the door for him "lady's first" he said smiling and pushing Sota through the door.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha did the same. Then they all walked down to eat, Kagome's mom had set up the table and fixed it nice and neat for them. She put pots and plates of foods on the table top.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, in front of them was Mrs. Higarashi and next to Kagome was Sota. Inuyasha noticed that if Gramps was sitting where he was sitting there was an empty spot next to him; same for Mrs. Higarashi and Sota. Everyone had an empty spot next to them except Kagome.

It seemed that when Sota got a girlfriend she would sit in his empty space, Gramps would have his wife next to him, and Mrs. Higarashi would be sitting next to Mr. Higarashi.

While they were eating Inuyasha decided to ask a question that he would never dare to ask anyone in his normal form, "Mrs. Higarashi what happened to Mr. Higarashi?"

She frowned putting down her food, politely wiping her mouth with her napkin "if I may ask that is…" he said. Mrs. Higarashi thought for a moment "He died when Sota was only a day or two old in a car accident. Kagome knows more of the details because she was in it with him. Thank fully nothing happened to her other than some minor glass cuts and bruises with the seat and seatbelt" she answered.

"Oh," Inuyasha looked down at his rice "I'm sorry". Kagome trembled a bit then regained her composure "its ok, that was a long time ago" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

They quietly finished their dinner and Inuyasha bid them goodbye, "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Kagome asked him sadly.

"No, my parents must be ready to kill me but, I'll try to come back some other time" he said giving her a fake smile.

"Ok, Bye Tashio it was nice seeing you" she said waving him goodbye. He walked off and down the steps. When he could tell that nobody was watching he ran to the shack; where, currently, Buyo was snoring on the futon.

He lifted an eyelid to look at him and greet him in some manner "_hi Honey_" Buyo joked.

Inuyasha sat next to him stripping down to his underwear. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Kagome's Father was dead? I'd been guessing that they had a divorce or something, not that he had died right after the kid was born" Inuyasha said furiously at the cat.

"_Well you never asked_" Buyo answered smugly. Inuyasha lied down next to Buyo in the futon, ""._You know it only a matter of time Kagome finds out that your Tashio, I mean she already knows you turn into a dog. She'll most defiantly ask you where you were all this night_".

Inuyasha nodded "I know I just wanna keep playing cat and mouse with here for awhile longer". And at that last word he fell asleep comfortably.

(With Kagome)

Though it had taken Kagome hours to sleep when she finally did she slept for only about four hours. She gave up on sleeping and went down stairs. The sun hadn't even risen yet "Damn you horrible sleep" she whispered to herself. On her way to the mailbox she had tripped over a package. She scowled at her cruddy luck for a moment.

She opened the package, it was a sword. "Wow" she removed it from its sheath to see… "It's nothing but a rusty piece of shit" (well she ain't a morning person).

Kagome walked to the storage, opening it and only to see that it was full "Only gramps can find room in here" she said to her self. She walked off to the old shack next to the sacred tree and the old well house. "Maybe if I'm lucky there'll be room in here" she whispered to herself.

She opened the door to find a boy sleeping "Hu?"

He was too young to be gramps but to old to be Sota. That's when she noticed the braid that she had done to Tashio. 'No way it can't be' she thought dropping the sword crawling over to his side.

He was sleeping peacefully; Kagome nudged him "Tashio… Tashio is that you?"

He turned the other way "Tashio… Inuyasha…" she whispered then she blushed 'why did I just say Inuyasha's name this boy can't be him… "Can he?" she said the last part out loud.

Inuyasha awoke to this and looked up at a blushing red Kagome "Morning already?"

When he couldn't hear her breathing not even her heart beat he knew that he was still human. He gasped 'Buyo said nobody comes in here' he blinked many time's to make sure he was awake 'so what's Kagome doing in here?'

Just then the sun started to rice, he felt his body pulse 'damn of all the days' he thought before he fell to his knees moaning. Buyo stared at him meowing; he already knew from experience that it hurt Inuyasha to go from human to dog, dog to human, half-demon to human, human to half-demon.

Kagome's hands rapidly found their way to his shoulder "Tashio are you… Gah!" her hands instantly recoiled when his hairs became silver. His ears started to point and they became dense and furry. They made their way to the top of his head.

His sea blue eyes had hints of gold in them soon that last of blue became hunny gold. He looked up at her with tear stuck eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered quivering. Kagome sat there her mouth gaping open at what she had just seen.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha quickly grabbed a red kimono he had seen in Mr. Higarashi's clothes bin and ran. He ran away as fast as his legs would take him "INUYASHA!!!!!" and he never looked back.

#&&$&(END$$(#3$$&

A/N: Oh, No!!! Don't Cut The Green Wire!!!! What's going to happen to Inuyasha what's gonna happen well hu? Hu? Oh, ya I almost forgot I'm the writer (sweat drop)

Well you know what, I kinda wanna have a few ideas cause I'm Idea stuck so if you have an idea for what should happen to Inuyasha and Kagome Review and tell me 'bout it.

I'll still give you credit you'll be in a special section of reviews I'll call it um… "The Idea's Section"

Dedicated to:

suikidoen

amkess09

BlondieBubbles

GoingGhost

SexyDemonGirl5000

bbgirl15

Anonymous:

darkmiko12

pure happiness

Oh ya and a special thanks too

amkess09

You've reviewed 5 times, the most reviews from any person I've gotten so far

Your prize is um… A hug!! (Hugs amkess09)

And I'll hug the rest of you guys who reviewed (Hugs everyone else)

Yes I am hyper!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Run Away

_"I'm sorry" Inuyasha quickly grabbed a red kimono he had seen in Mr. Higarashi's clothes bin and ran. He ran away as fast as his legs would take him "INUYASHA!!!!!" and he never looked back._

"…Goodbye Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered running. He jumped to the trees next to the stairs and ran off.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started to cry, tears staining her dust covered face.

Never again would she see her Hanyo in shinning armor. What was she to do?

Both were unaware that someone had been watching the whole scene unfold.

Kagome's mother watched her daughter cry from the house. She knew that in a few moments her daughter would come running in she would cry then change to go look for him. But, she now knew something Kagome didn't; it was about her fiancé. He was coming today; she had gotten a call from him. By all means she would need to get Kagome out of here and to come back with Inuyasha.

She was tiered this was way to early, even for her.

She sighed "I'm getting to old for this…" Kagome burst through the doors but, she didn't run to her mother for comfort. "Mom, do you know where the old priestess clothes is?" she said with a brave, tear provoked, face.

"Its up in the attic you be safe while you look for him, and don't you dare come back here without him" her mother teased. Kagome nodded smiling, a little more than when she started, and ran to the attic.

Kagome's mother sighed again "Their growing up too fast aren't they Buyo?" she petted the fat cat who meowed in response. She giggled slightly "well better get back to cooking" she tied the apron back on and went back to her kitchen work.

Kagome looked through the boxes and boxes of clothes and old objects. Till she found the box that she was looking for; it said 'Priestess Clothes and Artifacts'.

Kagome opened the dusty box and found that the clothes, arrows, bows, and other objects were exactly the way she had left it, amazingly.

She changed into the priestess grab, it fit her perfectly; fairly large, but it was the way it was to be worn. She changed into the socks and sandals; removing her original hair style into a Sango punk hair pony-tail. She put the arrows and the bow on her back. And at the bottom there was a pink jewel on a string, she put the necklace and it made her feel stronger like the priestess Kikuyu who wore this once. (Yes I know it's Kikyo but, it my story so Too Bad)

She jumped out the window landing gracefully on her feet; she started her run to find Inuyasha, ignoring the pain of her, to some extent, unhealed rib. Though normally she would not have been able to feel aura's that well she could actually see them clearly on demons, half-demons, and several humans. It was amazing.

She jumped to the top of a tall building looking for her friend. She stood there and growled when she saw nothing, it was going to be a long day, and she could even smell rain in the distance. "Of all my cruddy luck" she said out loud jumping off to search for him again.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had been hiding in a forest nearby the hills, and at the thought of rain being in the distance made him tremble; growling. Inuyasha changed into the warmer Kimono he had stolen for himself. Hopefully it wouldn't get to cold; he had no shoes or socks. He wandered around in the grassy forest, feeling the damp cool grasses bellow his feet. They pricked him and allowed him to think to some extent.

"Life is to damn hard to deal with if you're a half-demon" he whispered to himself.

He saw a large evergreen tree; climbing it he found a large dense limb. Stopping on it a few times to make sure it could support his weight; he lied on it and relaxed his body. His mind would have to wait awhile till it was the same.

(With Kagome)

Kagome sat patiently on a bench to catch her breath. She growled in annoyance, she seemed to be acting more and more like a dog ever since she got the priestess grab on. Then it started to rain, "damn could this day get any worse?" she said to herself hunching over so that her face wouldn't get wet with rain water.

With out noticing tears found their way to her eyes threatening to fall, she made no attempt to stop them. They silently fell with the rain, and they wouldn't stop. Not even as she shut her eyes so tight it hurt.

"Inuyasha… why did you run away?" she whispered to herself.

"Because I'm afraid not to be accepted for who I am…" she though she heard him saw, at this point she though she was officially crazy. But, she made no attempt to stop her thoughts from roaming into dark waters.

"…I would have accepted you… didn't I start by trusting you with my own body… remember the man said you were vicious" she shook her head "but, I still put my hand in your cage… I trusted and accepted you since the first time I saw you. Even though… no-one else would even look at you for a second".

She looked up at nothing, for her eyes were filled with tears "I would stare at you forever, from night to day if that's what you wanted…"

She waited for a response when she got none she stood up and walked a few steps before she heard the voice again. "Why?" it said in a whisper, Kagome leaned on a tree trunk "why…? I don't even know myself… it's just that you're different. Nobody laughs like you do, nobody smiles like you do, nobody looks at me like you do, nobody knows me as much as you do……hell, nobody's loved as much as you by me".

She heard a nothing but continued "When I met Tashio he sent my heart into fits, when Inuyasha spoke to me it made my breath stop, when he held me I felt safe, like home, when I saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha I felt like ripping her jaw open and kissing Inuyasha so deep it would hurt. Just to let him know that Kikyo's not his…… I am".

Inuyasha came out from behind the tree "same way I'm yours" (At the end I'm going to show a revised version on this part).

Kagome noticed that his face had tears as well; she ran into his arms and stuffed her face into his chest. "Why did you run away? You scared me…" she sobbed nuzzling into his wet shirt as he held her close.

"I was scared… I though you would hate me…" he said stuffing his nose into her hair, their scents intertwining with the rain.

"Inuyasha, I couldn't hate you if I tried and trust me… I have. And it didn't work, it just boomeranged back" she sobbed, chocking on her tears and on the rain.

Inuyasha patted her back softly moving his other hand down to her waist to hold her closer. They stood there holding one another, weather it was for support or just to feel one another and know this is real, Kagome nor Inuyasha will ever know. Kagome was the first to lift her head; she looked at Inuyasha's gold and hunny eyes. Inuyasha pushed his face closer to hers closing his eyes a small amount.

Kagome closed her eyes completely ending the gap between the two. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed one another hoping for more, Inuyasha licked and nipped Kagomes lower lip for entrance.

Kagome opened her lips allowing his tongue to rove though her mouth. Inuyasha found great enjoy ment in lapping his tongue over Kagomes and forcing her to fight for dominance with him. They separated only for a moment to breathe tongues still connected. Kagome put her tongue in his mouth greedily lolling her tongue on his fangs.

He made a soft growl in his throat and Kagome somehow managed to do the same. Inuyasha enjoyed this greatly, he removed his mouth from hers replacing it on her neck. He licked and felt her growls and purrs of content.

Kagome played with his ears, earning her a good nip from his fang on her soft exposed skin. Inuyasha finally stopped wishing eh could do more, but he didn't feel like making her his out in the open; that could wait.

"Come on, we should get home before your mother starts to worry too much" Inuyasha said lifting her onto his back. Kagome relaxed her body on his. Inuyasha walked off slowly towards the house. While he was walking through the park the rain became snow and he smiled.

"Kagome…"

"Ya?"

"Remember when I was Tashio and I said I forgot the story my mom told me about snow?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Well I lied, the story goes, once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. They had fallen in love and then it started to snow…" Inuyasha said giving her a bounce.

Kagome smiled "sounds to real to be true"; she snuggled into his back, not forgetting to glance at his face which was smiling.

Inuyasha jumped slowly off through the forest, the city, and last to Kagomes house. Kagome had not fallen asleep even with her eyes closed Inuyasha could tell by her breathing that she was still awake. Knocking on the door, Mrs. Higarashi opened it.

"Oh Inuyasha you're back, Kagome!" she hugged them both. "Now I want both of you in some dry clothes and then down here to eat" she said smiling "we have a guest".

Inuyasha put Kagome down and they looked at the pure blooded dog demon sitting on the dark green couch. Inuyasha growled, he knew the demon; hell worse he was half related to this demon, it was his older brother Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha quickly dragged Kagome up the stairs, fast enough that his brother at least wouldn't be able to catch her real scent. Instead all he would smell was either him or rain.

Kagome went to her room and Inuyasha changed into some backboard jeans and a red shirt. He took a towel to dry his hair out in the hall. He stood next to Kagomes door drying out his hair. He could hear Kagome's hurried steps she was, at the moment, drying her hair with the blow dryer. When she walked out of the room, she was wearing a long sleeved bluish-green cotton sweater. Along with dark blue sweatpants she looked like she was ready to jog.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked her, she nodded walking beside him they walked down to meet the guest. Not that Inuyasha didn't already know the man.

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru Tashio" Mrs. Higarashi said "Sesshomaru, this is my daughter Kagome Higarashi" introducing the two. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was shivering from fear, with Sesshomaru's cold gaze who wouldn't?

"And this is her friend Inuyasha" she said putting on a fake smile. Kagome shook his hand "pleased to meet you" her hand was cold when it came out of his grasp.

Inuyasha growled; no way in hell was he going to shake his brother's hand in a friendly way. His brother did a growl impossible for human's to hear, demons well most. "_So little brother this is where you have been_" he growled snickering in-between.

Inuyasha easily ignored him sitting next to Kagome on the large couch. "Not to be rude by why are you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"This Sesshomaru shall not answer you pitiful question, Mother Higarashi answer your daughter's question" he said with a flick of his wrist. 'This guy is so fucking dead!' Kagome thought calming her self down as much as she could.

Inuyasha ignored his comment again, "Kagome, this is you soon to be husband" and she mouthed to her self 'I'm sorry'.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled, Kagome stood up and banged on the coffee table "How could this happen?!"

"This fiancé should be happy that this Sesshomaru would marry such a human" he growled still keeping a calm face.

"Mom! Grandpa do something!" Kagome begged her patent and grandparent.

"I'm sorry Kagome but, we owe the Tashio family an air (Sp?)" her grandfather said, "your mother was supposed to do it but, by the time she was told to marry Tashio she was already happily married with your father".

"So I have to marry him or else!" Kagome yelled at the verge of tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kagome I should have told you sooner. You'll be leaving today to go live in the Tashio house hold".

Inuyasha was so shocked he couldn't even look away from Kagome, she sat back down. Her mother looked like as if she was about to cry "Kagome you should start packing".

Kagome growled refusing to cry, she stood up and walked calmly to her room to pack whatever she would be needing. She put on the jewel; she'd be needing it to fight off this stupid demon who was now her husband.

Inuyasha knocked on the door as tears filled her eyes, "Kagome…" he said opening his arms. Kagome ran into his embrace crying out what she could now with comfort.

"Inuyasha… I don't know what to do… I don't want to marry that stiff" she nuzzled into his chest wheezing "I much rather marry you…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha held her patting her head softly, making sure no one could hear he whispered into her ear "Kagome, I think there might be a way for me to do that but, for now I need you to go with that freak. Don't worry I'll be right behind you ok?"

She nodded, Inuyasha lifted her chin "Good girl" he said pressing his lips against hers; spit from both their mouths sliding down Kagome's chin.

Inuyasha removed his lips from hers to help her pack. When they finished he helped her bring it down the stairs. Not forgetting to growl at Sesshomaru "_Tyrant_".

He just snickered putting a hand on Kagomes shoulder. Kagome wiggled under his grasp and she dropped her suite case to hug her mother goodbye.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'd do anything to stop this but, he's like a king. But, that doesn't mean he can just push you around" she said holding her daughter close "I'll visit soon".

"Ya" Kagome nodded tears in her eyes. She hugged her grandfather next, then Sota.

"You listen to mom you little idiot" she said tears about to fall. Sota had tears already falling "ya, well you stay out of trouble you… you annoying idiot".

Kagome hugged Inuyasha who kindly nipped at her nose. Buyo came over meowing "Can I at least take my cat with me?"

Sesshomaru gave a lifeless nod. She squeezed the cat, her last and only piece of home. "_Cat you take good care of Kagome_" Inuyasha barked to Buyo quietly. "_Will do_" he meowed giving Inuyasha a lick.

Kagome walked to the door way where there was a short green skinned toad demon. "Milady I'll be carrying your bag" he said pulling the bag off in front of him.

"That is Janken my toad servant you needn't not thank him" he said walking off.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered to the frog. He smiled in response blushing red.

Sesshomaru wore full white with a mix of some little cream blue. His tail was long it went over his shoulder where he hung it. He had gold eyes like Inuyasha except they were almond shaped. Kagome quietly followed, Buyo just behind her.

Buyo often looked from her to Sesshomaru '_I best be keeping my eyes on this one_' he thought to himself. Kagome sat in his lionize, the toad put the bag in the back and went to the front to drive. She couldn't see the back of his head for it was blocked by a black tinted screen.

She sat on a large chair and Sesshomaru sat across from her. "From this day forth you shall refer to me by the name husband, lord Sesshomaru, or dearest" he said with a menacing look "is that understood?"

Kagome nodded slightly, playing with Buyo's fur, she barely paid attention. He lifted her face by the chin "and you bitch will look to me as I speak to you, we shall make you into a half-demon so that you will not be a complete embarrassment to my family blood line".

Kagome nodded again, then his nose went close to her lips "so you've been kissed before, and not just by any boy but, by the same boy repeatedly. That boy Inuyasha am I correct?"

She blushed and nodded again, she could do no more. Then he did a terrifying smirk "good". He pressed his lips hard against hers with no kindness on being gentle. He forced his tongue into her bruised lips; she made no attempt to stop him.

She knew her place.

He pushed his spit into her mouth lapping his tongue over hers and all over her teeth in filling her with his scent. She remained still with no effect unlike Inuyasha, he knew how to get her moving.

He removed his lips from hers and the saliva trickled down from her mouth to her chin. He licked her nose then parts of her neck to remove the boys scent from his soon to be mate.

Kagome started to cry and he growled "why are you crying girl? You should be glad I'm accepting you" he said nicking her hands with his claws.

She continued to cry and he sat himself back to watch, 'I want Inuyasha!!!' she yelled in her head.

Buyo stared at her as she cried, he growled at the man who made her cry before trying to comfort her. He purred in her lap softly rubbing his body on her lap and chest.

He knew that he was going to hate this man. Thankfully Inuyasha was right behind them, following in the shadows, somehow, someday he knew that Inuyasha would free Kagome like the prince charming he was.

Kagome looked at her necklace it still glowed pink, she smiled. She was still pure, she still had strength to go on, she could still stretch her wings and fly.

And she would, and no Sesshomaru or marriage was going to stop her from being where she belonged, in Inuyasha's arms.

()()()()() END!!!!!()()()()()

A/N: Aww Poor Kaggy she has to marry Sesshomaru, I have nothing against him I'm just not to much of a Sesshy/Kaggy fan so oh well. I love to see what Inuyasha's gonna do I mean most people thought that Inuyasha was going to be Kagome's fiance well think about it I said first born not second.

So here it goes here it goes yes here it goes again

I've been updating pretty quickly don't you think?

Well anyways I wanna thank:

pure happiness- thanks for the Idea I mean I sort of used it sort of didn't I loved the rain idea though.

My dad- Yes he didn't review but he said that I've gotta Include Sesshomaru at some time so here he is Happy dad?

Dedicated to:

pure happiness- I love your reviews keep going and I'll do the same

amkess09- You feel special? Well so do I! I've never, never, ever gotten so many reviews!!! Thank you all of you!!

kagomeXinuyasha95- well there you go here's your update what do you think?

iheartanime43- Well that's what Kagome did, and thank god she found him. If someone gets lost in Tokyo or even in the mall you'll end up like me if your 5 running around in the bathroom with toilet paper on your head LOL

Blackfire1331- LoL well ain't that funny believe it or not my cousin that just turned 12 is reading this

hxcmuffin- well thanks I'm glad you liked it

GoingGhost- No problem I actually enjoy doing this its like a job to me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Stuck Inside Out

_Kagome looked at her necklace it still glowed pink, she smiled. She was still pure, she still had strength to go on, she could still stretch her wings and fly._

_And she would, and no Sesshomaru or marriage was going to stop her from being where she belonged, in Inuyasha's arms._

When they got to what seemed to be a mansion. The toad who she now knew as Janken held the door for them. He gave a bow and then parked the limo. Another demon came with her bags to put them in her room. A girl kitsune with red fur was at the front, she looked no older than Kagome, she had a human body but red hair and a huge red tail. But she was at least 100 years old, Kagome wondered if when you're a half demon you can live almost as long as a demon.

"Rin, send my fiancé off to her room. I have important business to report to" Sesshomaru said flicking his fingers to the girl.

Rin smiled, and her tail swayed from side to side "so you're the girl who master Sessh is going to marry? How wonderful! How exquisite! How um… excruciating!" she bounced up and down somewhat; which gave Kagome the idea that she was much younger in spirit and mind than in body.

"Um… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Rin asked lifting a finger to her chin.

"Kagome"

She smiled again "oh what a wonderful name, as you know my name is Rin; I'll be your caretaker and your children's nurse" at the word of children Kagome held up her hands "no, no, no I will be taking care of my own children" Kagome thought in her mind 'even if this is an unwanted marriage'.

"Oh" Rin's tail slumped and she sighed "your very lucky you know; follow me" she held a hand to the stairs.

"How so?"

"Well even though Sessh seems rough on the outside he's all soft and mushy on the inside" Rin said using a slimily.

"Well if you like him so much you can marry him" Kagome sighed, "I have other people in plan" 'Inuyasha…'

Rin opened a door just off the stairs, "this will be your room; there's clothing in the closest, there's a full bathroom in the room, as well as a porch".

Kagome nodded sadly "thanks" Rin nodded understanding that Kagome wanted to be left alone by her scent.

"I'll knock to bring you dinner later" Rin said walking off.

Kagome felt numb not just her body but, her brain felt the same. She looked in the mirror and punched the face she saw. It was hers all right, that's why she did it; without her lover, without Inuyasha, without her dog, without her friend, not even with herself. She was left with nothing, well at least nothing she wanted.

Tears rolled down her face again, she walked to her bed with a numb pain going through her body. Falling on the bed she didn't even smell something familiar. She stood up and walked to her bag, removing the shirt Inuyasha had been wearing every time he was human.

It still retained his smell even to a weak human nose she could smell his woody hair. She lied back into the bed and quickly fell asleep, just before Rin was about to bring her food in.

Rin sighed seeing Kagome, a smell of sea salt tears and anger flowed through her nose. She lifted the sheets and covered Kagome in them.

"You're lucky ya know? Wanna know why?" she asked the sleeping form, "cause your gonna marry Sesshomaru; my love. And if it weren't for the fact that his younger brother was gone I could have married him if you married the young master" she growled resiliently.

She walked off shutting the door.

Buyo padded through the mansion looking around, completely unaware about what had happened to his precious Kaggy. Sniffing around he had found out a few things, it turned out Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother; well half. He'd stole a picture of when Inuyasha was just a little baby, his small butt hanging out of the tub waving at whoever had taken the picture smiling with one tooth hanging out of him mouth. He would remember to give to Kaggy and annoy Inuyasha about it forever but, forever could wait.

Right now he needed info, where's, who's, whys, things like that. He had found out about Sesshomaru's job, he was a rich man who owned most city buildings in western and a little bit of northern Tokyo's city.

The house was huge! Full of gossip one of his favorites to stop and listen to was the one about Sesshomaru being gay. Sesshomaru had stolen girl's hearts away since Pre School yet he's never accepted any of them. Along with that he'd never in his life had a female tender to him. Other than cook or bring him tea never anything else.

Buyo roamed through the top floor halls, he walked into the room of his office. It had a nice lit candle smell; there were many books and papers. Knocking one book down he found it fill with pictures, this time it was of a man and woman. The woman was human and the man was a full-demon.

They had to be Inuyasha's parents; after all he saw a picture of his mother carrying a white haired golden eyed child and her husband putting an arm around her shoulder.

There was also one of Sesshomaru glaring intently at Inuyasha, who was asleep in a cradle. He seemed to be jealous of his own half baby brother. There was one with both of them older Inuyasha was laughing with his older brother in a waddling pool. He splashed his older brother in the next picture and in the next Sesshomaru did the same.

Buyo laughed they seemed close, what could have happened to the two of them to make them hate one another with such a fierce flame? He turned the pages to find them sleeping with one another on quiet summer afternoons. The first day of school, plays, Halloweens, Christmases, and many other things. Then all of a sudden it stopped at what seemed to be an eight year old Sesshomaru and a four year old Inuyasha.

The rest of it was history, "So cat you want to know what happened with me and Inuyasha correct?" Sesshomaru said sitting down in his seat.

"_Yes, it's very intriguing how two brothers who seem like such a close nit bunch; want to scratch out one another's guts_" Buyo said holding up a paw.

"Well see when Inuyasha was four and a half our parents died, and it all went down hill from then on. When Inuyasha turned five he was basically a mute, he got into a accident that I just barely missed" Sesshomaru kept his lifeless face through the talk, "when he was in high school fist year a miko girl, Kikya, cursed him to be a dog. Only because she thought he had deceived her and fallen in love with another girl"

"I of course studied this more, my little brother has been missing 50 years now; I'm amazed he's still alive. But, this is just a matter of faith, somehow I met him with my fiancé" he said smirking somewhat at the end.

Buyo licked his paw, his tail flicking around him "_Well isn't that interesting I never knew Inuyasha and you had such a history. I'm not too interested but, if you could can you send all the photo albums to Kaggy, I'm sure it would pick up her spirit even just a little_".

"Of course it would give both me and Inuyasha something to laugh about" he said in his normal voice. There was a knock on the door "come in".

"Sessh she's asleep, but she didn't eat her dinner" Rin said a little sheepishly "should I just bring her some could water?"

He nodded then she noticed Buyo "aww cute cat" Buyo smirked proudly. Thankfully foxes other than clansmen couldn't understand cat, only dog and a few other languages.

"Well cat I should expect that you'd rather go exploring, but do not make anyone suspicious of anything" Sesshomaru said opening the door for the fat cat.

Buyo flicked his tail with an evil smirk "_when would I do otherwise?_" his feet padded down the hall in merry toned steps.

Rin took some cold water with ice in it to Kagomes room, Buyo followed just far enough that she wouldn't be able to smell him. She opened the door and he watched her put the water down. Kagome was awake and she could smell and hear that, she kept quiet though walking out like as if she was still asleep.

She closed the door behind her "good night Kagome".

Kagome sat up as soon as she left, picked up the water and swigged it down. She did a parched sigh when she finished, looking once again in her surrounding feeling sleeper she lied back in bed. Drifting off into the world where she and Inuyasha had little puppies surrounding them.

She woke up once again to the smell of pancakes and an omelet, maybe some apple juice with that. She opened her eyes and saw Rin putting the food down on her bed in a tray "good morning Miss Kagome".

"Don't call me 'Miss' just call me 'Kagome'" Kagome said looking at the food.

"How do you like it, I hope we made it good enough for a humans tongue; I'm sorry all of us are demons, so if you only put a little spice on something it will taste like an entire bottle of it" Rin laughed a little, "oh, yes and I do hope you've had a nice sleep".

Kagome nodded, lying. "Well I'll be back in half an hour to get the plates and there will be a couple of boys who'll come to bring you a few things Sesshomaru wanted you to see" Rin said nodding to herself and closing the door behind her.

Kagome took a bite of her omelet it was delicious but still not as good as her mothers or her own. She cut a pancake in fours and took on bite, again good but not like her mothers or hers. She gulped down the apple juice; she remembered the summer when Sota had just learned how to walk, she and him made many different home made juices and sold them at the shrine.

Their best seller had been the lemon-lime-fruity punch. Sota chose the name himself and was very proud of it.

Kagome laughed a little remembering his little pink cheeks weld up in pride whenever someone bought his juice. Then she sighed, would her children be like Sesshomaru?

Emotionless, sad, and scary?

Or would they be like her?

Enthusiastic, funny, helpful, and kind by nature? Hopefully they would.

She finished her breakfast and put it down on the floor, she walked over to the closet there were many different types of clothes. None her taste or style, walking over to her bag of clothes she took out a large white shirt and a green skirt. She walked to her shower putting the clothes on the counter and stripping down.

She turned on the shower water which started out cool but then become somewhat hot. It felt good on her tiered skin and bruised body. She managed to wash her hair and dry it with a towel.

She changed into her clothes but stayed in the bathroom drying her hair with a new towel. Her skin became damp and warm, her cheeks rosy, pink. Finally she sighed, walking out to find a little boy sitting on her rug looking through an album. He had silverfish white hair and dog ears like Inuyasha; one of them was slightly bent.

When he looked up she saw he had blue eyes and a tail which was slightly trying to go in-between his legs like a scared puppy. He wore full blue, from his shirt to his pants; Kagome noticed that he had put the book down.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome, I wanted to know what the lord wanted me to deliver; and well um…" he bowed many times "I'm SORRY!"

"It's ok; would you like to read them with me?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, please!" then when he was about to pick it up he said "wait I need to go get the rest of them. You wait right here" he said running out of the room.

He ran in and out an exact 10 times before he was done. He wasn't too tall; the books were just about the same size as him when he sat down. "Ok done, by the way my name's Koinu" he said proudly jumping on the bed next to Kagome. He reminded Kagome so much of her baby brother it was almost funny.

"Ok" she opened the one that said months 0-2 years. There was a baby he looked like Sesshomaru Kagome laughed when she saw him sitting in his mothers lap. There was one where Sesshomaru threw paint all over and his hair was filled with reds, greens, and blues of all different shades.

She saw him in the bath pouting when his father tried to get the paints out. Koinu laughed with her. When they finished that book she took out the next one that said 3-4 years. She was greeted by a crying Sesshomaru he had a cut in his face and a bruise on his knee. Behind him was his bike.

She saw him standing next to a bathtub and he was fully naked, he looked happy as he threw the bubbles in the air.

When they finished she found one that said 0-2/ 5-8. "Hu?" she opened it and saw a baby in a human mothers arms their was Sesshomaru's father next to them an arm around her shoulders. The next one was Sesshomaru scowling at the baby who had golden honey eyes; white hair and two little dog ears sticking out of the blanket.

Then there was one of him leaning on the bath naked not with bubbles but he was staring intently anyway. Then there was one of Sesshomaru and him taking a nap together on what seemed to be a summer day. There was one where both were waving at the camera in a little waddling pool. The next one the little child splashed water on Sesshomaru. In the next one Sesshomaru splashed him.

They ate watermelon and Kagome didn't figure out who the little boy was till he was sitting and watching his mother sow.

He was Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were half brothers. Kagome laughed with tears in her eyes. Koinu stopped laughing "why are you crying Kagome?"

She made no attempt to remove them "I'm just so happy" she answered. He tilted his head to one side "why?"

"Nothing it's nothing Koinu" Kagome said smiling "say Koinu you like strawberry shortcake?" Kagome asked the little boy.

"Do I ever!" he barked jumping up and down.

"Come on lets go make one I'm in a cooking mood" she said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Koinu led her to the second floor kitchen "nobody ever uses this kitchen because it's too small but for about two or three people it'll be perfect" Koinu said smiling sitting on the counter.

"Ok let's get started" Kagome said looking through every closet and the fridge.

Kagome tied her hair back and put on an apron for Koinu she pulled his sleeves back and put his hair in small high pony tail.

"Ok I need sugar, flour, strawberries, an egg, milk, baking powder, and whipped cream" Kagome said thinking from memory of the last time she made the desert.

"Ok" Koinu said he started looking for everything Kagome asked for; he got out the strawberries, whip cream, an egg, flour, and sugar.

Kagome got the bowls, pans, spoons, and measuring cups and spoons. "Ok Koinu you know how to slice those strawberries right?"

Koinu nodded, he took a short knife and started cutting the strawberries in half. (Yes, this is really a recipe for strawberry shortcake I've made it and that was yummy! It's not exact or the original but, well it's my version minus the details and secret ingredients I used)

Kagome preset the oven and both she and Koinu started to make the bread by mixing the flour, eggs, 2 table spoons of sugar, and baking powder. "Koinu, I'll handle this can you mix ¼ of a cup of sugar, whipped cream, and 7 ½'s of strawberries into the blender to cream them"

Koinu nodded doing as she said. Kagome put the mix into the oven to cook. Koinu dipped his finger into the frosting Kagome saw him do this and he hid his icing covered finger behind his back. "I didn't do nothing" Koinu said blushing red. "Oh, really" Kagome put some icing on her finger and put it on his lips and on the tip of his nose, "I don't mind you tasting go ahead" she laughed as he licked it all gone. Somehow he got his tongue to his nose.

A maid came in at this moment "Hello Miss Kagome, Koinu what are you doing here?" she asked Koinu his arms behind his back he frowned.

"I was baking a cake with Kagome Nee-san" he said jumping off the counter.

She flared with anger "You have a job to do you're not supposed to be playing around with Sesshomaru's fiancé".

"I know but…"

"No Buts!!" she yelled, he winced "You should be sent to Sesshomaru to find some other way to pay for your mother! In fact I'll take you with me right now!" she tugged on one of his soft ears, "Owww!"

"Hey, you leave him alone if he bakes with me it counts as work!" Kagome yelled lifting the crying Koinu into her arms and away from the maid.

"Peh, we don't need his help anyway" she said "and be glad she chose to save you this time".

Koinu snuggled into Kagome's chest "you're warm, did you know that Kagome? My mommy was warm last time I saw her" he said, he was a child. You know most kids send out questions that explain something.

"What happened to your mother" Kagome asked him, bouncing him like a small baby.

"My Mommy's in the hospital, she got hit by a car with my daddy. She's alive just asleep for a long, long time. Sesshomaru say's if I work I can stay here and he'll pay my Mommy's bills" he said wiping some of the tears away.

His ear was slightly red, after being tugged it was more bent over than usual. "Ok I'll make Sesshomaru pay even when you and me just play, I hate it when kids have to work and I'm lonely here all by myself" Kagome said putting him back down on the counter.

"For real!" Koinu said smiling.

"Yep" Kagome nodded, "now lets finish that shortcake".

Koinu and Kagome put the frosting in between the two halves. Then they played around putting the frosting allover the outside of the cake. Koinu took the strawberries and started the bottom. Kagome did the top and the middle. When they were done it looked good enough to eat, "oh, wait" Koinu said "put your hands on your eyes and don't peak".

"Ok" Kagome did as she was told; she heard more frosting put on the cake "ok open" he said. When she did she saw the words 'I love my Nee-san' on it she smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"Thank you!" she said he laughed and she did the same.

"Now, lets eat" he said holding up a fork and a knife. Rin was close to the edge "Rin? Is that you? Come on lets eat we can't eat this whole cake by our selves" Kagome said.

"Ya, come on" Koinu said lifting a few plates and plastic forks.

Rin smiled "Ok" she said helping them serve the cake onto the plates.

It was a time like this Kagome could appreciate the little things with no worries. She knew her dad was watching over her and Christmas was almost coming, it was going to be another year.

And besides she had Inuyasha, Koinu, and Rin she wasn't all alone. She could enjoy time… at least for now.

"""END"""

A/N: Yay! Why I'm happy well…

I beat my record (again) for amount of words in 1 chapter

I actually got my chapter done in one week, and yes I'm sorry about that. I had test, HW, and half writers block. But, after I made some cake I just needed to put that in here

um… I love getting reviews!!! YAY!!!

Dedicated to:

amkess09: aww who cares it took me a long time to add this chapter thanks!!!

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo: really? My cousin said that it goes on a little to much off topic

kagomeXinuyasha95: well I kept going, what do you think?

suikidoen: I did but, Sesshy's not gonna warm up to anyone till I want him too so to bad.

Anonymous:

pure happiness: don't worry you gave me an Idea with the rain thing I just winged with it a little.

Thank you for reviewing and reading!!!! (No it is not over… yet)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wha?

The very next morning Kagome and Koinu moved his stuff to her room. "Are you sure you want to help me Kagome? I mean I'm just a little good for nothing kid" Koinu said as Kagome heaved his clothes in her arms.

"I'd hate myself if I didn't help you, also that's no way to treat a child I'm going to go have a talk with me… yuck fiancé" Kagome said shivering before saying fiancé.

"Thank you Kagome nee-san" Koinu said, Kagome winked at him with one eye and he giggled. They finished just before his nap time. Kagome read him a short story and he quickly fell asleep on her bed. She put a blanket over him and walked off to Sesshomaru's office. Lately she'd been feeling not only restless, but stronger, and her senses had been… _enhanced_.

She knocked on the door where it seemed to smell most like Sesshomaru, wait she could smell him… strange, "Sesshomaru I need to talk to you" she said opening the door, a little afraid of what he might do.

"Come in Kagome, what do you need help with?" Sesshomaru said closing the book he was reading, giving her his full and absolute attention.

"I know you know that boy Koinu"

"Aww yes splendid boy isn't he?"

"Yes, but I know your making him work to hard. If he plays with me can it count as work? I miss my family and my baby brother"

"Or is it because you miss Inuyasha, that boy resembles Inuyasha in many ways it's almost funny. But, I suppose that I could allow him that little deal"

"Thank you" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru; his eyes went wide, somewhat.

"It's ok" he lifted his hand and it rested on hers, "Kagome… why are you so kind?"

"I can't stand the though that anyone I know can suffer" Kagome whispered in his ear, she felt funny all over like as if a fire was burning somewhere it had been closed.

"Uggg…" she said before she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her.

"So it's finally taking affect" he whispered to himself.

He walked Kagome to her room and sat her next to Koinu who was still sleeping. Koinu snuggled into her stomach for warmth, like a puppy and his mother; Kagome put her arms around him and held him close. She easily napped with Koinu.

(With Inuyasha (the day after Kagome left)

Inuyasha had been close to dead for the last day. The only thing you saw him doing was eating, fixing the house, adding something to the house, or sleeping. Mrs. Higarashi felt bad for the boy; he might as well be a mute for how much he was talking.

He sat on the swing now; just swinging back and forth with no excitement, nothing he did seemed to get his mind off Kagome. In his dreams he could still feel her lips and her voice. He saw Sota sitting just off the first step of the shrine.

Depressed just like Inuyasha he wouldn't even kick a soccer ball. "It just wouldn't be right" was the last thing Sota had said when his mom told him to go play.

Inuyasha sighed standing up and walking over to the boy. He just sat nodding to say he knew he was there. Inuyasha sat next to him, just two sad loners without their best friend.

"So, Sota… wanna go to the park?" Inuyasha asked the boy.

He shook his head "To many memories Kagome took me there to play. A lot"

They both sighed, "Ya I know but you mom doesn't want us to just mope around so do her a favor go buy some candy come back and kick the ball around" Inuyasha said.

"Kay…" he took the few dollars Inuyasha gave him and put on his jacket walking off.

Inuyasha left to the shack where there were a few arrows and a bow that lay there catching dust. Inuyasha picked them up and set up a few targets, at least he was going to do something. He was wearing that same red Kimono he had worn when he confessed to Kagome.

The shrine had never had guest but, now because he was working there for about the whole day a few people would come to pray and buy charms. He pulled the bow and the arrow shot off landing just in the center. "Come on Mommy I wanna get my charm so I'll never, never get sick again" said a familiar voice.

"Ok dear just slow down" said a woman's voice.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Shippo, healthy as ever with shoulder length hair.

"Inuyasha!!" Shippo yelled running over to Inuyasha giving him a great big hug. "I've missed you! How you've been? Where's Kagome? How's she? Are you guys dating?" he asked a million questions all at once.

"I'm fine; we're not dating but Kagome… I don't know how she is… she was taken away" Inuyasha said putting Shippo down.

"It's ok to cry Inuyasha…" Shippo said, "Men don't cry" Inuyasha growled.

"She was taken away… by who?" Shippo asked.

"Her fiancé"

"Well cant you just crash the wedding you know come in at the part where the priest guy says 'if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece' cant you just object?" Shippo said.

Inuyasha though for a moment he could do that now that he though about it, Sesshomaru was his brother he could take his place… "I'll do just that. Thank you Shippo"

"Hey Inuyasha… can I have a charm so that I'll never get sick again?" Shippo asked as his mother caught up to him.

"Shippo do you know this man?" she asked, Shippo nodded his little fuzzy head "his girlfriend made me not sick I think she's a priestess".

The woman bowed as Inuyasha came back with the charms "Thank you for making my son better". Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "no problem, now Shippo pick anyone you want" Inuyasha knelled down.

"Um… I'll take this one" Shippo picked out one that was shaped like a cross with fox fire in it, it was also a necklace.

"I'll lower the price just because I'm glad you're better, it'll be only 25 cents" (Once again only using American currency)

"Thanks" Shippo said smiling. "You be a good boy Shippo, don't worry that mother of yours to much" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo ran back to show his mother what he'd gotten.

As they walked down he remembered his mother… oh how he missed her. She and his father had died a long time ago and yet he'd go to the ends of the earth to make his mother happy. Just when he was 2 he'd go to the beach and spend at least three hours looking for the most beautiful shell. He'd instead found a pearl.

He walked off putting away the charms once again. Sota came up the stairs with a girl just about his age, she had a cut on her face but, he had a bruised cheek and red bloody knuckles.

"What Happened Sota?" Inuyasha asked as he put down the bow and arrow he was about to throw.

"Her name's Shiori, I found her at the park and some jerks were gonna beat on her, so I beat them up" Sota said holding her hand.

"Shiori this is my sister's boyfriend, remember the one I was telling you about before. He's a half-demon and even though gramps hates half-demons or demons I like him, he's strong and cool" Sota said smiling like a dope, his scent was filled with pride; weather it was for him or for Shiori he'd never know.

Either way at least he wasn't so down any more. "Say Sota, I'm gonna be gone for a few months, so tell your mom Kay?" Inuyasha said.

"You're gonna go look for Kagome aren't you" Sota said with a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha nodded and ran off to look for Kagome; it couldn't be too hard I mean 1) Buyo was there with her and 2) they hadn't been gone for even a week. Inuyasha though as he ran 'don't worry Kagome I'll find you'.

(Back with Kaggy)

Koinu awoke first; he nuzzled his way out of Kagomes arms without waking her. But, her scent was strange. He sniffed her, sadly his nose wasn't all that very well trained to smell things but, he could tell one thing.

That Inu youkai scent that she had wasn't his or anyone he knew. Also it wasn't just on her it felt like it was her normal scent, like she'd always had that scent mixed together with her human smell. He shook her but she was in to deep of a sleep to be woken up. He sighed, jumping off the bed to go get Rin.

When he ran out Buyo came in, "_good afternoon Kaggy!_" he meowed. Then he noticed her scent as well… "_Kaggy I know you've been around demons to know about some of them that mix their blood in food to make you into a demon. Thankfully you'll be like Inuyasha, a half-demon; 'cause of your miko blood_".

"_If you hear me nod your head_" Kagome did as he said in her sleep, animals could talk to humans in their dreams… well most.

Buyo sat next to his mistress even after Koinu came in, "Hi kitty" he said petting Buyo. Buyo meowed sadly Koinu understood none of it. "Do you know Kagome too?" Buyo nodded, the only way a dog who couldn't understand him would understand.

"Then do you know what's wrong with her scent? I only slept next to her and Sesshomaru's scent isn't like this and it smells more like its own kind of smell" Koinu explained and questioned the cat.

'_Clever boy, to bad he doesn't comprehend cat_' Buyo though to himself, "I want to watch her and make sure she's safe, but what if she's got some dog disease? I cant take care of her and find Rin… Kitty, I know you can understand me. I know about animals and stuff, so can you look after Kagome Nee-San for me?" Koinu asked him.

Once again he nodded, Koinu ran off once again this time determined to find Rin. Kagome moaned and shook violently, coughing now and again. Buyo licked her sweat fill head '_Inuyasha quicken your pace I think Kagome may be having a mental break down, and she's turning into a half-demon_'. Buyo paced and saw her shake violently.

Then he heard the window creak open… he got into a defensive position. He saw a head filled with silver hair and two pointed dog ears, "Kagome…" he heard the person say.

"_Inuyasha? Is that you?_" Buyo asked standing up.

"Who else would it be stupid cat"?

And he was right, he saw Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome. "_I'll give you two some privacy…_" Buyo said walking and jumping out of the room.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and put her in his lap, "Kagome… wake up…" Inuyasha licked and kissed Kagome. She shook overwhelmingly; she opened her sea blue eyes they were filled with tears.

"Inuyasha…" she sat up and put her hands on his face "is it really you?"

"Ya…" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome quickly grabbed onto his chest and cried. Inuyasha held her filling his nose with her scent. Then he noticed the horrible scent on her, it was his brothers. "Kagome… Sesshomaru didn't kiss you… right?"

Kagome cried more, "I'm sorry he kissed me! He did it its all him!!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Kagome sobbed in the kiss but kissed back. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for entrance she opened her mouth; his tongue lolled her mouth.

They both separated for air and quickly prodded each others tongues. Inuyasha's saliva found its way to Kagome's mouth and Kagome's to Inuyasha's. Kagome licked over Inuyasha's fangs. And Inuyasha's hands covered Kagome's wrist pushing her down onto the bed.

Kagome moaned as his hands explored up her shirt. His hands roamed over her stomach one hand went up her bra to tease chest. Kagome moaned, his lips went to her neck giving her petty kisses. He licked and sucked softly on her skin, making sure that he would leave no marks on her soft skin. Also keeping himself in check, she wasn't ready for anything he could give her nether was he.

Her hands went up his shirt circling over his abs and chest, begging him to come closer. Inuyasha gave her one more kiss and then rolled off her. "Why'd ya stop?" she asked.

"'Cause I can smell that you're tiered" Inuyasha put his arms around he waist, her heart was pounding; so was his. "So go to sleep Baka" Inuyasha said smiling like a fox.

Kagome growled like a dog, but then she yawned her tongue rolling out as she did so. "See" Inuyasha laughed "you are sleepy" he said giving her cheek a lick, "Fine you win nighty night". Kagome curled herself up into a ball and nuzzled herself into Inuyasha's warm chest and abs.

Kagome fell asleep quickly, Inuyasha could tell by her steady breathing. Soon he was mesmerized by her breathing and started to dully fall asleep as well. Koinu came in once again unsuccessful he saw Inuyasha lying with Kagome. He first inspected the couple by walking in a circle; he decided he liked this guy. Koinu laid down in-between the two, just incase the guy had an issue with him.

He laid himself close Kagome's abdomen where any young pup would place themselves when sleeping with an adult. It reminded him about when he was in his mother's womb. Inuyasha growled at first at the new scent but, then he noticed it was only a dog child. He snuggled closer to Kagome and Koinu.

(Just about and Hour later)

Kagome woke up when she heard crying, and the sound seemed to be ringing in her ears, it almost hurt. "What did you do to Kagome Dog Pup!!!???" Inuyasha yelled at Koinu who was in his hand by the tail. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!! I JUST WENT TO SLEEP! WHAAAAA!!!!!!" Koinu started to cry again. Kagome took him from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, leave Koinu alone he's only a poor boy!" Kagome spoke angered, she even heard a real growl emitting from her throat.

"Keh, well I'm sorry I get worried about you… maybe I should stop then" Inuyasha said cross armed on his chest. "Koinu you ok?" Kagome asked the shaking child, who was sobbing loudly in her arms, she felt his hesitant nodding.

She rubbed his back softly for him to calm down. When he did Inuyasha whispered "…sorry…"

"Hu?" Koinu asked tears in his eyes and his head and ears up, "I'm Sorry Ok!"

Koinu smiling and giggled at Inuyasha, Kagome held him in her legs. "But, Kagome… I think you should see what's wrong with um… well you'll find out. Come" Inuyasha said walking towards the bathroom. Koinu looked worried, smelled like it too.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. To her horror she had greenish-blue eyes with a hint of gold or orange whatever you wanted to call it. Her hair had also gone from dark black to a dark, dark bluish-black. Kagome gasped as she saw her once round ears now pointed and furry at the top of her head. More than that she had long fangs where her carnivore teeth should have been.

Kagome tried to move her ears, they did exactly that. Twitching, swaying, flattening themselves, and anything else she could attempt at the moment. She saw Koinu looking up at her next to Inuyasha.

She lifted him up, "Isn't this great! I'm a half-demon!!! I'm a half-demon! Just like you and Inuyasha" she spun him around and around in the air; he once weighed more than she should have carried for a long time. Now he was as light as a feather.

She held Koinu close to her heart, she could actually recognize his scent and Inuyasha's too; she could smell Koinu's joy Inuyasha's mixed feelings of joy and worry. She walked up to Inuyasha and put her ear on his heart, it was beating loudly and quickly; just like hers.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry I'll be fine" Kagome smiled at her friend, well boyfriend in a way... 'does he even remember what I said to him before?' Kagome thought.

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about how people might start to think of you. I mean it was bad enough when you where human with me. Now imagine you are me…"

"Half-demons are treated unfairly Kagome nee-san. When I was only in kindergarten the kids picked on me. And nobody was my friend, then they got me into lots of trouble just 'cause I was a half-demon" Koinu said looking at Kagome.

"I know but, Inuyasha… remember what I said to you when you were human?"

(Flash back (weird flashing spiny thing weee!!!!)

_"No problem, I hate seeing demons that take advantage of human's because we're weaker. I mean just because we're different doesn't mean one has the right to dominate over the other"_

_"Exactly that's why I like half-demons. Their not human but their not demons" Kagome said waving her finger._

_"Ya but, hanyo's aren't treated equally"_

_"I know, but that's what I find un-Un-UN AChooooo" Kagome sneezed shivering._

(End of flash back)

"I was trying to say unfair, I love half-demons… all of them" Kagome hugged Koinu and he held onto her neck, "and I don't care what people say" Kagome hugged Inuyasha one hand still holding onto Koinu. Inuyasha hugged them both.

"I'm gonna go eat dinner, try not to destroy anything while I'm gone" Kagome smiled as she said that to Inuyasha. "Feh, I'll just stay here but I'm gonna get hungry too" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry I'll ask my nurse to bring up some extra food" Kagome said walking out of the room.

"Hey, Nee-san; why are you so nice?" Koinu asked her sitting on her shoulders, that kid sure could get around.

"Because I'm made to love… both you… Inuyasha… and everyone else who's willing to let me" Kagome answered wisely.

He the knight had finally arrived but, now he faced more than just what seemed to be a mixed up fairy tale. It was like a story book, with all its enchanted people and problems. But, how could one girl affect his life so much in less than a few months?

If he was with her he was happy, if she was gone for a few minutes he was worried, if she left him for a long time he was sad, if she left him forever he might as well kill himself.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered lightly "I'm in love with you…"

"_Hey Inu Boy!_" yelled a recognizable voice, "Lookie lookie look and see what kitty found" Buyo said taunting him with a picture of him getting ready for a bath. His little red butt cheeks sticking out, but nothing else.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU DAMNED CAT!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled running after that soon to be pelted and shaved mounded on the wall.

#$()&(ND$&)$()#

A/N: LOL!!! The ending why you ask? Well… because it was getting all serious! I'm so not like that in person, shy sometimes, emoish sometimes, funny… 24/7!

Oh ya did I mention I put up a short Inuyasha story for valentines day and baby bro if you're reading this I'm so gonna tell mom!!!

Yep, I love you Buyo!! Yeppy Koinu's my own little baby character aren't you!!!

Anifun: Who's a cute little baby yes you are!!!!!

Koinu: Am Not!!!!

-.- yes you ARE!!!!

Dedicated too!!! (Drum roll please!)

kagome1312- Well here it is I updated I hope you enjoyed it

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- hey! I didn't use a cliff hanger many times

amkess09- I got the strawberry shortcake idea with me and my baby brother, he was like "Sister I wanna make a cake!" and I was watching the cooking channel (yes, it is not nerdy!) and they were using strawberries so then I got the idea of my own strawberry shortcake mix!

Anonymous (for those of you who wish to anonyms yourselves who am I to stop you from reviewing they all make me happy!)

pure happiness- no problem! I had fun writing the chapter

AnimeDreamer- well first time reader thanks for reading. Just wondering but, how did you find this story? I mean most people only read complete stories not in-progress ones… I think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Damn These Dog Senses

Kagome walked with Koinu to the dining room, Rin had showed her the day before; she said they were to have a formal dinner Sesshomaru and her. Her plan was to add Koinu to the party; Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything with Koinu around… would he?

Kagome sat down listening to the ticking of the clock. Never in her life had it felt so quiet. If you dropped a fork then it would sound like a bomb dropping. Kagome fiddled with her napkin; Sesshomaru sat staring at her new demon features. Most likely contemplating weather or not this was going to be forever or just for awhile.

Well one thing was for sure that ticking was completely irritable.

"Sooo…."

_Tick…_

"Um…"

_Tick…_

"How, has um…"

_Tick…_

"My mother been?"

_Tick…_

"She's been fine…"

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

'DANM IT!!!!!!!!' Kagome though clenching her skirt being pissed off at a… um… clock?

Finally their food was served, she and Koinu quickly dug into the food. The silence was going to kill them both; Sesshomaru ignored the two eating his food with a fancy fork and knife. 'Ok its official Sesshomaru has no life' she though biting into a piece of meat with her fangs. Sesshomaru was ticking her off without even doing anything!

Kagome and Koinu ran off as soon as they finished leaving a quiet Sesshomaru to endure the clocks furry. Kagome lifted Koinu and put him up on her shoulders "So why did you run?" she asked him.

"It was too quiet!!!!! I hate quiet makes me feel all fuzzy inside out" he said tugging her hair once with his tinny claws; "Why did you wanna go Nee-san?" he asked.

"Because if I stayed there any longer they would have had to replace that stupid clock… it was way, way, WAY too quiet" Kagome said extending her arms to show how annoying it was. Koinu laughed and she did the same, "man we can hear too well if I was still human I wouldn't had been so uncomfortable".

Kagome opened the door to her room, Inuyasha slept on his side; Kagome could tell he was faking it. His breathing was forced to be regular. Kagome put Koinu down "now go get some Pj's I'll help you change into them".

Koinu nodded running off to find his red Pj's. When he did he took off his pants and his shirt… well tried to. But, hey; it's the thought that counts. Kagome helped him into his winter pajamas. And she read him a small section of a story for him to fall asleep to.

When he fell asleep Kagome could hear his quiet breaths, giving him a kiss on the forehead she walked back to her restless hanyo. "I know you're awake," Kagome licked his face to tease him "I'll be back soon as I change".

Inuyasha nodded eyes still closed, she walked to the bathroom and quickly changed into some pajamas. She pushed Inuyasha slightly "move it lazy-Inu" she said in a playful voice "you're taking up the whole bed".

"So" with one movement she was on the bed his hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head. She smiled fangs and all snuggling into his chest. "Kagome what are we going to do when… he finds out?" Inuyasha said saddened.

"I don't know…" Kagome looked up at him now braver as a half-demon "and I don't think I really care at all" Kagome smiled Inuyasha smiled a little as well.

Kagome played with Inuyasha's ear with one hand, "Kagome that's……" Inuyasha started to purr. "Inuyasha if you're a cat demon this might be the weirdest family I've ever heard of" Kagome laughed a little; cautious of Koinu's well made listening ears.

Inuyasha raised a hand and started to pet her ears, first she moaned then a growlish-purr emitted from her throat. "Are you sure you're not a Neko demon" Inuyasha licked the tip of her nose.

Kagome blushed, full blown red, emotions in hyper drive because of demon senses. Inuyasha blushed too, Kagome lowered her head to his abs so that he had full access to her ears. Inuyasha blew into her ear, she shivered. Relaxing herself the most she could; which was more than difficult with Inuyasha's constant movements.

Her hand found its way up his shirt circling motions with her claws and fingers, making him shiver. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome "lets just go to sleep, it would be weird if the kid wakes up to see us like this" Inuyasha said downhearted. Kagome nodded then she pressed her lips on his, quickly removing them "that doesn't mean I couldn't do that".

She snuggled under the blankets, into Inuyasha's chest. His arms went around her waist, and hers went around his arms. Some time in the night her leg lifted over his, but other than that they slept with no action.

As soon as morning arrived Inuyasha and Kagome were awake. "For once I think I hate the sun" Kagome said shrugging lower into her pillow. Inuyasha laughed and nuzzled her head with his nose, "don't worry you'll get used to it".

(A week later ((wow that's one of the first times I used this in my fanfic))

Kagome walked in the garden after the gentle rains of the night the leaves held water over them. She bent over and drank the water; it tasted sweeter than normal water. Nothing could match its taste.

Through out the week Inuyasha had stayed over at her room; him and Koinu often bonding like brothers. Just when Rin had found out about Inuyasha being in her room Kagome also found something else. Rin was in love with Sesshomaru. '_Why can't that Sesshomaru just marry Rin, she's so in love with him_' Kagome thought taking another sip of the water.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden staying on the porch. "Oh, good evening Sesshomaru. What would you be needing?" she asked him staying on her side of the garden.

"I know that you know about Koinu's mother. And the boy has been begging to see her for awhile now. This Sesshomaru would like to take the boy and you to see his mother" he said in the same tone of voice he always seemed to use.

"Ok… I'll go get him ready" Kagome said, relaxing her scent so that he wouldn't smell her weakness. Sesshomaru walked off, Kagome drank a last bit of water and walked back to her room.

It was only 6:00 A.M neither Inuyasha nor Koinu were awake. Kagome had been having lots of issues sleeping lately. Inuyasha said she just had too much energy for now at least. Kagome slowly opened the door to her room. Koinu slept next to Inuyasha, both having their own separate dreams.

Kagome picked up Koinu, not wishing to wake up the poor pup. She changed his clothes into some comfortable large blue sweat pants, a white short sleeved shirt, and over that a blue sweater. She quickly wrote a not to Inuyasha where she was going and such.

But, when she gave him a kiss on the cheek he woke up. "Where ya going?" he asked holding her wrist.

"I'm going with Sesshomaru to let Koinu see his mother. She's in the hospital and he barely sees her" Kagome said "It's really early you should go back to sleep".

"Kay… you be safe ok?"

"Ok" Kagome nodded walking back to the front door. She left the room and walked down the red rugged stairs. Red's, yellow's, orange's and all other hot colors lined the rooms. Even thought there was a lot of space taken it felt empty because nobody walked by, except for the few demons that walked by every now and again.

Koinu snuggled into her chest for warmth. Kagome held him tight to her chest; it was a odd cold day… _Christmas_. Christmas was coming up soon she hopping Sesshomaru would let her go home or that she would be able to get out of this place without marrying that bastard.

Koinu's scent was at ease he was smiling and wasn't tossing or turning; like he normally did in his sleep. Kagome opened the door to the outside and saw Sesshomaru in a large car; thank god not a limo. Kagome hated the silence in the limo.

She sat in the seat behind Koinu still in her arms. Buckling the seat belt for herself she let Koinu sleep the most he could since he was still such a young child and at the moment with no mother. Koinu's scent became more awoken when they were half way into the trip.

"Nee-san? Where we going?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his arm.

"We're going to go visit your mother" Kagome said in a calm voice so that he would remain relaxed.

He looked at his clothes "ya could have woken me up ya know" he said in a sleepy voice.

"But, it was really early and I was awake and ready any ways"

"Oh" Koinu sat up and put the seatbelt on. Still leaning on Kagome half asleep by the time they got there.

Kagome picked him up as Sesshomaru walked them into the hospital. Many said "Dono? What are you doing here?"

Kagome ignored them all, which was quite difficult with dog senses. The hospital smelt horrible from the food, people, hand sanitizer, and all the other junk. Kagome sighed Koinu looked up at her and asked "what's the matter Kagome? You sound sad"

"I don't know holiday blue's maybe" Kagome answered shrugging him still in her arms. Koinu jumped out of her arms and walked to the door of his mothers room; he knocked first Sesshomaru opened the door. Koinu walked in frowning in worry, Sesshomaru remained with his normal scowl. Kagome walked in and saw on a bed a woman in a comma, well seemed to be in one.

She had tubes coming out of her from everywhere. Kagome noticed that her arms, legs, and neck were all bind. Kagome stared for a moment Koinu spoke to his mother.

"Hi mommy. Are you feeling better? I want you to meet this nice lady, she's my Nee-san and takes care of me. Her name's Kagome. Say hi Kagome" he looked at Kagome smiling somewhat.

"Hello, Koinu's a very nice young boy. I'd be glad to take care of him while you're healing. So don't worry a thing about him, he's gonna be just fine" Kagome spoke to her as if she was alive.

She smiled; people who are in comma's can still recognize voices and understand parts of them. Then she saw Koinu put his hands together on the side of her bed. He prayed out loud "Please, god, let my Mommy get better. Mommy's nice and takes good care of me. I miss her a lot; I miss her telling me stories, and sleeping with me. I don't wanna bother my Nee-san so can you make my Mommy wake up soon? Please. Amen"

Kagome prayed with him, well partly. Sesshomaru put his hands together and did a part bow. "This Sesshomaru will be waiting outside take all the time you need" he said walking out.

Koinu had tears in his large pearly blue eyes; it made it look like the sky was crying. Kagome smelled the salt tears as he wailed on his mother's bed. But, no matter what she did at this point nothing could help Koinu feel better except for his mother waking up.

'Wait a minute, whose Koinu's father?' Kagome thought silently to herself. Right now wouldn't be a good time to bring it up, if he was dead or had walked out on him and his mother more tears would come to his eyes.

When Koinu stopped crying Kagome rocked him back and forth on the rocking chair. "Ready to leave?" Kagome asked him her hand on the back of his head and her other arm on his behind to hold him up. She felt him nod, "say goodbye to your mother". He waved "Bye mommy I'll come by soon".

Kagome walked him back out into the smelly hall way. Some how he fell asleep while she carried him back to the car. Kagome smiled, he had, had a long day. It was already 1:00 P.M.

Inuyasha was most likely annoyed at her for being so late, but she would deal with that later. She walked down the alcohol, white, smelling hallway. Then she got outside, Koinu fast asleep once again. She sat in the passenger's seat in the back of the car once again. Her thoughts on Koinu and his father, she was some how in complete absolute blank though that when Sesshomaru asked her a question she scarcely heard him.

"Girl, what are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked looking back at her.

"Do you know whose Koinu's father?" Kagome asked him; not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yes, you would like to know what happened to him?" Kagome nodded patting down Koinu's ears so that he could not hear.

"You saw how his mother was binded on her arms, legs, and neck? Well she wakes up often but, she's gone mad. She had another son just a few days before the accident. After seeing her husband and her son both die in a car accident she can't seem to get over it"

Kagome gasped, she knew something horrible had to have happened to Koinu and his mother but, she never would have though it was this bad. "Her baby and husband both died bloodily I would have put her out of her misery but, Koinu's more comfortable just knowing she's alive. First few months he didn't sleep, eat, talk; he was like Inuyasha when his parents both died".

Kagome frowned more "so Inuyasha also suffered when his parents died… what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you feel when your parents died?"

"Nothing, it was their time; I've never been to close to anyone" answered Sesshomaru.

"Oh…" Kagome patted Koinu's head softly as he slept on her lap.

"You… seem to like children…"

"Ya, it's because of my baby brother. He may be an annoying idiot who's also a pig but... when he was gone for three years I missed him so much that whenever I saw a kid I would imagine my baby brother" Kagome said patting Koinu's ears.

He turned around and remained silent for the rest of their trip. They got back at 2:30 P.M, Koinu was still asleep. Well it was almost nap time, to him. "Thank you for the information Sesshomaru and also thank you for letting Koinu see his mother" Kagome did a short small bow with Koinu still in place on her back.

"It was no issue" he said walking into the house ahead of the two. He walked up the opposite stair case that Kagome walked. She walked slowly up the stairs so that Koinu wouldn't wake up.

Inuyasha was in the room sitting, with only his red dog boxers on, watching T.V like the lazy dog he was. His ears twitched when he heard the door open. "Kagome, you're back!" Inuyasha stood up and gave her a hug, smiling. "Yes, now let me put Koinu down before you wake him up" Kagome smiled putting Koinu down on the side of the bed, in-between two pillows.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha looking out the window, "What's the matter Kagome? You seem distant" Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome sighed "I feel bad for Koinu but… I miss my family; this is going to be my first Christmas without them. I mean they may have been gone for years but, they always came for Christmas and a week or two of summer vacation" she continued to stare out the window "Koinu's father and baby brother both died in an accident. His mother was there too but she was a demon and saw them both bleed to death; being stabbed with glass and other stuff. So she's in a comma that she's awake in. It's like she's mad"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's calm face for comfort, "They had her strapped down… Sesshomaru knows she's not gonna make it. He's going to put her down".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sea blue-green-gold eyes, "…Kagome… I don't know what to say…" Inuyasha's cheeks somehow went pink.

"Sesshomaru also told me about you… he said that when your parents died you were like a mute" Kagome shifted uncontrollably; she was uncomfortable in the tense air they were surrounded in. "Ya so what" Kagome looked at up him, his cheeks were still pink in a scowl he didn't look at her face "If I hadn't became a mute then I wouldn't had became a dog. And if I didn't become I a dog I would never had met you… Kagome"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush she stayed quiet as Inuyasha's nose nuzzled her hair. But, it surely didn't help what he was making her want. Then Kagome's stomach growled, Inuyasha laughed (way to kill a turn on LoL).

(With Kagome's mother)

Mrs. Higarashi (She never did have a name…) sat on the table eating her lunch thinking about Kagome. Sota was out at an inside basketball game and grandpa had taken him. She sighed it was so quiet around without Inuyasha and Kagome to play around with and make fun of.

Several times she had gotten a call from Miroku and Sango asking for their friends. She had invited them over for dinner today, at least she would have another non-couple to make fun of and push together in someway.

She looked at the small fading light-green umbrella. She remembered when Kagome was only seven years old. She was missing her two front top teeth and when she smiled you could see the inside of her mouth. She was waving goodbye to go to school it was a rainy day and she had taken her favorite old umbrella with her. She smiled at the thought "Kagome… you're growing so fast" then her smile twitched with a sweat drop coming out of her forehead "you're making me feel old".

X3 X3 END X3 X3

A/N: LoL its ok Mrs. Higarashi my mom feels's old too. I'm sorry it took awhile to update even with the week vacation, my dumb baby brother sprained my right hand making me have to type with 1 hand only. (Scowls at baby brother) if only looks could kill.

Special dedication to:

AnimeDreamer- why? well she may have just started reading BUT reviewed three times in 1 chapter I mean come on people that deserves some dedication. I'm an Inu demon! (Licks Neko demon) inside joke.

amkess09- who has been reading my story through out the time. I thank you for that (Huggies!)

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- who has also been reviewing since the story started. (More Huggies!!!!!)

GoingGhost- who has also been reviewing the same times that ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo had (More More Huggies)

And last (but not least) pure happiness- Now I know why they call you pure happiness your reviews always make me happy! (Huggles)

Normal dedication:

Taja phat chick- thank you I will keep going 4 the sake of my story and because my baby brother wants me to stop typing on the computer for so long

kagome1312- I know right! But even a half-demon had a point where they cant be so cute… right?

I'm an Inu demon! Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go eat some milk bones and chase my tail.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: ABooo

Miroku and Sango both came in just about the time Mrs. Higarashi was setting up the table. "Oh, you came. Sit, sit the food will be ready in just a moment then we'll speak about Inuyasha and Kagome" she said stirring the Miso soup.

Grandpa had taken Sota out to eat after his win. He and his friends went to eat at WcDonald's (Spelling?). A good day for Mrs. Higarashi to have a talk with the two. She put three soup bowls one for her self and two for them. She gave them rice, grilled fish, and sweet pickles.

"Thank you for the food Mrs. Higarashi" said Sango thankfully, "Yes, thank you very much beautiful dear" Miroku said kindly.

"Don't get to cocky Miroku" said Sango nudging him with her elbow, "we're here to find out about Kagome and Inuyasha not you and your perverted issues".

Mrs. Higarashi smiled, "its ok Sango I've heard about Miroku from Kagome". Sango rolled her eyes "that's more than enough".

Mrs. Higarashi sat down at the table "Well Kagome and Inuyasha the reason they have been missing so long is because… I'm not going to beat around the bush. Kagome has a fiancé, Sesshomaru, who she was to marry now for a year or two. She was taken away by him".

Miroku took a bite of the fish, "well then how is she now?"

"And why didn't she say goodbye? I miss her; we've been friends for years since I was in kindergarten and she was in preschool" Sango said dumbly, drinking her miso soup.

"I know and I'm not sure how she is. But, don't worry she should be fine. And I'm sure she would love you guys to come to her wedding… even if she won't be happy about it she at least won't be lonely" Mrs. Higarashi said sadly looking down.

"Alright"

"We'll go, it's what Kagome would want us to do" Sango said, 'oh, poor Kagome… she's the last person I would want something bad like this to happen to' she thought.

"I want you guys to come to the wedding it's in three days… to be exact" she said explaining, to the two.

"We'll be there early" said Sango taking the last drink of her soup.

(With Inu, Kag, and Ko)

Koinu had awoken before both Inuyasha and Kagome, and it was one of those hungry earlier than breakfast days. He went to the side of his bed scratching his empty belly. He'd slept a least half the hours he needed to but, it didn't matter too much he was a half demon.

He walked out of the room to go find one of the cooks or even Rin. She wasn't half bad of a cook. He walked off sniffing on all fours, she was with Sesshomaru. Not a good time to talk to her but "_GROWL…_" he was _Really,_ _really_ hungry!

He looked through the small peek in the door, and he saw something stranger than life its self. "Se-ssho…maru…" Rin moaned as he kissed her neck.

Sesshomaru was _Kissing_ Rin!! Koinu was scared now Sesshomaru was going to marry Kagome but do things like this with Rin. He shivered as Sesshomaru stopped and scowled, "what's wrong Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

"Wait here" Sesshomaru stood up walking towards the door. He could smell an intruder, but his senses on the blink with Rin in the room and her in heat, as every animal does at some time. He ran behind the door and hide next to the pillar, the door wouldn't shut any farther than the pillar. With just enough room for him to hide in.

Sesshomaru looked around he couldn't see or smell anyone, so he walked back inside. This time shutting the door completely. Koinu shook, he was scared; he may be brave but even he had a point where he felt useless. He ran off to his old room, or the basement. It was chilly, even with the furnace down there. He huddled back into his corner.

His knees went close to his chest; he remembered when his mother died again. Blood splattering all over, the glass pierced his arms and legs. It cut his long hair short and filled it with crimson blood stains. He could hear his parents' chocked screams. He saw his baby brother lifeless eyes, twisted neck, broken legs, and small glass pieces went through his skin.

He closed his eyes trying to forget all the smells, sounds, faces, everything about those few moments of his life. Then all that came to mind was the devils in this house, those people who picked on him at school, at home, even in his dreams. He could still hear the words in his ears, "Useless", "pointless", "waist of air", "Half-breed" oh the names they called him didn't help heal his wounds.

The fights he got into, fights that he didn't even want to fight in. Then the people who forced him to work here. The pulling of his bruised ears, the punches, the kicking, and the many bones he had broken just to get here. He wouldn't go back to that life, at least not while Miss Kagome was around.

If he told her she would be happy and she would leave him… but if he didn't she would be sad. He couldn't have that… could he?

Right now he could save her life, her children, Inuyasha even. But at the cost of his life, well happiness.

If he didn't tell her she would be living with the man her own scent hated, the children would be sad and unhappy, Sesshomaru would even be unhappy, without Rin that is. But, he would be happy.

He tried to balance it out, many people would be hurt if he didn't many people would be happy if he did. But… but… but what about him? Didn't he deserve to live a happy life?

Maybe Sesshomaru would be as so kind to father him for getting him and Rin together… Rin would surely mother him. Yes, he decided. He would be the objector at the wedding him and Inuyasha.

He would most certainly do it; Kagome's happiness' saved him enough she deserved it no matter which way he looked. He stood up feeling a new power than before he felt strong and sure.

"No more baby tears I'm gonna be strong… KAGOME!!!!!!" he ran off crying, so much for being a man.

He ran into Kagome's room waking her up "Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Kagome sat up shocked to see a crying Koinu on her chest.

"What's the matter Koinu?"

"I HAD A BAD DREAM!!!!!" he cried into her clothes drenching it with his tears.

Kagome cradled the crying boy, till he stopped Inuyasha watched in awe. Kagome was so good with kids, and she'd never in her life even been touched by a man not even him.

Kagome spoke "Ok how's about you stay here with Inuyasha and I'll go make us all breakfast?" she set him down in Inuyasha's lap.

She changed in the bathroom quickly fixing her hair into a messy bun. Then she walked to the kitchen all by herself.

Koinu rested his head for a few seconds "Inuyasha…" he said looking up at Inuyasha's strong golden gaze "I saw… Sesshomaru _Kissing_ Rin… and… and… he smelled like he wanted to mate with her. I think we can do something so that everyone has a happy ending… wanna try?"

Inuyasha nodded Koinu smiled finally he could help someone and make a difference. Koinu whispered his plan into Inuyasha's ear, every detail, every curve in the story planed out even back up plans. But, Koinu kept his pain hidden; the next three days were going to be real fun.

Kagome walked in with a large breakfast and it was only 7:00 nobody was awake for once. They all ate same as usual, Kagome nice and slow. Inuyasha and Koinu like starving pigs, the idiots. But, they were her idiots.

"Inuyasha don't you get tiered of staying inside?" Kagome asked the Hanyo who was currently laying flat on his stomach.

"Yep, actually right now I wanna go to the park and stretch my muscles" Inuyasha said; stretching like a dog that's just waking up.

"Then why don't you go? I'm sure Koinu could use some run around time and I bet Rin wouldn't mind me hanging out with her" Kagome said to the two. Koinu stood up on all fours his tongue lolling out excitedly "really! We can go to the park Kagome?"

Kagome smiled happily "of course I don't want you and Inuyasha to get fat just because you stay here all day".

"Yay! Come on Inuyasha get dressed! I wanna go to the park!" Koinu laughed big jeans, and a large green shirt on his arms.

"Fine got into the shower ya, pup!" Inuyasha said dropping his clothes on the counter in the bathroom including Koinu's clothes. He spoke like a captain pirate.

"Ai, Ai Captain" Koinu ran in smiling. Inuyasha took off his Pj's and dropped him into the hot water.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" Koinu scolded waving his little finger at Inuyasha. Inuyasha went into the tub with him, "You're big Inuyasha, you wont fit in the tub" Koinu smiled.

"Get over your self" Inuyasha said laying in the hot water.

Koinu got out and washed himself with dog soap. When he tried to wash his hair he had a little trouble.

"Here kid I'll help" Inuyasha sat in back of Koinu and washed his puff of hair. Unlike his hair Koinu's was softer and shorter; just like puppy fur.

Koinu did a pleasant growl as he washed around his ears carefully, as to not get soap or water in them. Inuyasha hated that annoying feeling of having water in his ears and he knew Koinu must hate it too. "Ok now flatten your ears" Inuyasha said to the relaxing puppy.

Koinu did as he said and Inuyasha poured water onto his head. Removing the suds from his hair. Inuyasha quickly washed his own hair doing the same except on his own longer more full hair it was harder.

Inuyasha dried himself then Koinu. Thankfully Koinu could get himself into his underwear while Inuyasha quickly dressed. Then Inuyasha helped him into his shirt and his pants. Which was quiet difficult because of his big puffy tail.

Koinu walked out first the room was already empty. "Cost is clear Inuyasha" he whispered. Inuyasha walked out and picked him up; he opened the window ever so slightly and jumped out. Then he ran quickly till he couldn't see Sesshomaru's jail house.

Koinu bounced on the side walk he was really excited. "Inuyasha will you play tag with me?"

"I guess"

"Will you go on the swings with me?"

"Um… ok"

"Will you—" Inuyasha covered Koinu's mouth, "how about we just wait till we get there" Inuyasha said.

"Oh" Koinu nodded "Ok but, Inuyasha…"

"What now?" Inuyasha sighed.

"We're at the park" Koinu said pointing out the fact that they were already in the park. "Um… ok, let's go to the swings!" Inuyasha ran ahead of Koinu.

"Hey that's not fair your legs are longer!" Koinu said as he tried to catch up with the older hanyo. Inuyasha sat on the swings first already swinging up high.

Koinu attempted to do the same but in the end he could only get half as high as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha can you push me?" Koinu asked with a wide smile. Inuyasha nodded, he hadn't gone to the park since he was a little kid. Well at least not to play that is.

Inuyasha pushed Koinu's small back, he did it softly and slowly. Koinu quickly ascended to the sky higher and higher. Inuyasha heard his giggles. He couldn't help but, laugh with him. Koinu was almost like a son to him. Maybe it was because he felt that they were a pack or maybe it was just because they were dog, Inu from the same clan. But Inuyasha felt proud of strong little Koinu and his laughing affect.

Koinu pushed himself with his tinny legs which did give him a small boost but not a big one. Then Inuyasha saw a familiar boy walking with a woman. Inuyasha quickly took Koinu into his arms.

"What ya do that for Oto-san?" (Did I spell that right?)

"Since when did you call me dad?"

"Since… since just now" Koinu said innocently with a weak smile.

Inuyasha ignored Koinu for a moment yes it was who he thought it was "Hey, Shippo!" Inuyasha waved that the little boy, Koinu in his free arm.

Shippo looked to where his name was being called "Inuyasha!" Shippo waved back. He looked up at him mom who nodded he ran off towards Inuyasha. Shippo jumped to give him a hug and noticed Koinu in his other arm.

He latched onto Inuyasha's red coat "Whose that?" Shippo asked him.

"Oh um… Koinu this is Shippo he's a little boy I knew over at my other town and Shippo this Koinu a boy who is under the care of me and Kagome" Inuyasha introduced the two.

Koinu seemed scared but Shippo seemed more dominant and over protective, maybe even a little greedy. He could hear Koinu's soft growling and he could hear Shippo's out of beat barks and hisses. "Now you two stop fighting ok, and um… play nice" Inuyasha put the two down before he spoke.

He needed them to understand he was in control and that he was not a piece of meat to be fought over. "Shippo wanna go to the slide with me?" Koinu asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok" Shippo smiled and they both ran off to the slide. Inuyasha smiled at the sight and walked to a near by bench. It was under a nice and small tree. It provided little shade in the winter but an abundance of it in the summer and spring.

Shippo's mother sat next to him. "Shippo just won't stop talking about you and this Kagome girl" she said from out of nowhere.

"He hasn't taken a liking to anyone or anything relatively human since his father left with a human woman" (I know his dad would never do this but my story! My rules deal with um'!) she said telling him her story.

"Really? Because I was the same when I was younger, when my parents died unexpectedly I was lonely even if I had my older brother. I was very attached with my mother, and I couldn't seem to cry. Then when I fell in love with this human girl who gave me a curse I promised myself to never trust a human" Inuyasha paused to look over at Koinu and Shippo, who were pretending to be Pirates "She turned me into a dog that only turned human once a month. I had been stuck in a strange spell house for just about 50 years. And as I roamed the streets of Tokyo I was quickly captured by a pound member. But…"

Inuyasha's eyes went soft, "but then I met Kagome. Even after warning's from the guard she didn't listen, she took me in as a dog. Fell in love with me slowly as a human, then as a half-demon, and finally here we are. She's engaged with my older brother, but me and Koinu are going to crash that wedding, speaking of wedding… would you and Shippo like to come? I'm sure it would mean the world to Kagome to see both Koinu and Shippo help me crash that wedding" Inuyasha smiled at the thought, Kagome's tears coming down as he tells the priest why she cannot marry Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure Shippo would love to go, he was even the ring boy for a wedding just a few months ago he said 'I wanna have a big wedding one day and crash it, like throw cotton candy everywhere and rip the pillow. The priest was so boring can't he just say stuff in English? And not boring!' I just laughed the whole time" she said causing her to lift her hand and laugh. Inuyasha laughed as well, Shippo was right the priest does talk too much.

"So you'll be there? I'll direct you myself" Inuyasha said.

"We'll be there what day and what time and what place?"

"Two days from today at 1:00 P.M at the Shikon church" Kagome had told him the day before; she was to go and get her dress fitted tomorrow. Inuyasha sighed on the inside.

HD: another day without Kagome… what am I going to do?

D: **go have an affair**

H: _he can't do that then he'll be just like Sesshomaru!_

HD: ok, first of all leave me alone second screw you demon and you too human!

H: _well I'm not the one that fell in love with Kikuyu_

HD: well um…

D: **And I didn't kiss that damn wench Kikyo, the bitch!**

Inuyasha ignored the voices in his head this wasn't the first time they went all at him but sometimes they just fought one another. Inuyasha saw Shippo and Koinu start to run and jump around with a few other kids, human and demon, as they played tag. It was a tougher tag for the humans but, they were nice enough to stay just within arms reach. They tried not to run to fast for them.

Inuyasha watched in joy, he remembered back when he was a kid there were still a few that accepted him even if he was a half-demon. He remembered the day he was five and he had first been made fun of.

(Flash back)

"Ha-ha! You're just a weak Mutt"

"Half-breed"

"Mongrel"

"Monster"

"Freak!"

He could still hear kid's chanting and laughing at him for something he couldn't help. Then they left and went to their parents. They pointed laughed, some parents looked at him in disgust, and others didn't even try to look at him sick.

He was on a swing after school, with his parents on a trip Sesshomaru was supposed to pick him up but he didn't. Inuyasha was sniffling, his small feet swaying back and forth. Then a little girl who was his age came up to him. She was human with black hair, Inuyasha couldn't remember her eye color but he remembered her smile was radiant and her small squeaky voice was kind and joyful.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her short hair flowing in the breeze and her white dress following suite.

"Why would you care" Inuyasha said back angry as he rubbed away the tears from his stained face.

"'Cause I hate seeing people cry, it makes me sad" she said, Inuyasha looked up at her, she repeated her question "Why are you crying?"

"Because everyone's making fun of me because I'm a stinky Hanyo" he cried again into his sleeve.

"You're not a stinky hanyo" she said defensively, Inuyasha looked up at her "You're a big strong half-demon superman whose gonna save the world!"

Inuyasha laughed at this "I'm not strong".

"Uh-hu you're strong I can feel it" she said smiling again.

"And you're nice, my name's Inuyasha" he said swinging higher as she sat in the swing next to him.

"My names—" she was cut off by a woman, her mom.

"Honey what are you doing? It's time to go, Daddy's waiting" she said.

"I'll see you again Inuyasha, bye!" she ran off to her mother and Inuyasha had never gotten her name.

(End flashback)

Inuyasha smiled, he felt like superman. She made him feel special just like Kagome did. Now that he though about it… she looked a whole lot like her. He would have to ask Kagome later but for now he would have his fun.

Inuyasha ran to the group of kids and Koinu said "Attack the Sea monster!" he said it playfully making everyone laugh.

"Roar! I'm Inuyasha Monster of the Sea I'll tickle you if you don't run!"

"Ahhhh" All the little kids chased him Inuyasha laughed, he wanted a lot of kids. Having only one kid would be easy but it wouldn't be this fun he could promise himself that.

'If only every day was this fun!' he thought as he ran away from the little kids.

#$END$

A/N: YAY! My hand is killing me it's cramping but I was getting annoyed with the cast. So I took it off and typed the chapter slower than normal but faster than when I had the cast on.

Isn't that cute Inuyasha and Koinu's day of fun? Next chapter coming up after I'm not grounded! Yes, I got grounded; can I get more grounded with my hand in a cast? Maybe!

I blame snow! Yes, snow; he snowed a lot and I wasn't allowed to go outside but you thought that I was gonna stay inside and watch my baby brother sleep? No! I woke him up and ran outside to play in the snow! Mom and dad got home early and here I am!

Typing on my crazy cousin's computer (Which if I may add is slow), with sucky internet connection, and a cat breathing down my neck; life is so kind! (I like cats I just don't like His cat! It HAS NO FUR PEOPLE NO FUR!! Poor thing……)

Dedicated too:

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- well I hope that was good enough I even added a little Koinu Inuyasha cuteness. But, I ask myself… Where Is Fluffy!!!!???

Taja phat chick- Well Taja keep reading 'cause things are really going to change between the Inu/Kag in the next chapter. But It'll never turn into a Kag/Fluffy story. Only because well I like Kag's and Inu and I couldn't imagine the ending otherwise.

kagome1312- Yes it will but don't you think life is a patty-cake things don't always work out the way you plan

BoredGirl17- Well now you know where Rin was she was off screwing with Fluffy's mouth but, I'm sorry if you're a fan of Fluffy/Kaggy storys I don't really enjoy that couple all too much.

GoingGhost- I scent you a message and I hope you got it but that was a good question trust me, it made me think to myself… WHY FLUFFY WHY? Do you not have the nose enough to sniff out your own brother?

amkess09- I know isn't that the cutest even Inuyasha accepts him KAWAII

Anonymous and my Baby Bro:

AnimeDreamer: Well my hand's getting worse; I'm getting four teeth removed, and then braces! My life is over! Yes, blame him it's all his fault! He just had to jump on my bed! What's gabbly? I wanna know! And last but not least "GET OUT OF MY TOILET CAT IT'S MINE MINE IT'S ALL MINE!!!!!" (Lick's toilet water, weird witch lady come's out) "I will grant you three wishes my puppy" "Um… ok this is weird" (Shut's toilet on her) "Owwww that's gonna leave a bruise"

pure happiness- wll they don't find out just yet sending tension but, they'll see her before the wedding… I think. Oh, ya the comment at the end I couldn't help myself I'm a Inu demon.

Baby Bro- I blame you! Still!

"Ok see ya's people, Oh ya I beat my record of most words (Again?!) 3926, well ta ta gotta go chase a cat and eat doggy giblets" (Sees cousin's cat in toilet) "I'll weld you!!!!!"

_Anifun _O.o_ that's all I have to say…_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this is important so I'm going to say this now amkess09 you are my 100th reviewer!!!! I wanna hug you! And I wanna thank every one who made this possible! All of you reviewers! (Hugs everyone, even her annoying little brother)

Chapter 16: Damn It!

Inuyasha had woken up first he scratched his messy hair. Kagome was still asleep Koinu same. Inuyasha saw that it was almost time for breakfast, he shook Kagome awake. "Five more minutes" she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed; she didn't seem to want to wake up unless she felt like it. He kissed her moist lips teasingly, barely touching her lips with his own. Kagome sighed "Inuyasha, I know you can do better than that" her lips met his hungrily. Being a half priestess her kisses felt like wild fire to Inuyasha, that's why he loved them.

But, to Kagome Inuyasha's lips were like electricity; she still wasn't use to her Hanyou form and often got out of control when he kissed her. At night they would spend hours just kissing, unable to go farther Inuyasha often sucked on her neck softly.

"You have to get ready Kagome" Inuyasha said letting go of her shoulders so that she could change. Inuyasha got up and woke Koinu up it was 7:30 the tyke had to also wake up.

"Wake up lazy dog" Inuyasha said gently shaking his small shoulders.

"Ugg, I don't wanna" Koinu flexed his claws, when a dog didn't want something it doesn't what it.

"Wake up or else I'll wet you with this cold water, again" Inuyasha warned in a playful tone. Koinu sat up one eye open the other closed, just like his ears one up the other down. Koinu stretched his small arms up to the sky, then he pulled one down to his eye and rubbed it; repeating the progress he lifted it back up and lowered the other arm to his eye. Last as always he rubbed his neck and head with his arms which slowly went back down to his sides, lazily.

"It's it nap time yet?" Koinu asked both his large blue eye's only half open.

"You just woke up sleepy head" Kagome giggled quietly, at the small Hanyou. Some times that kid could sleep so much he only stayed awake less than half the day. Inuyasha lifted his lazy body up, "we'll go take a shower and then say goodbye to Kagome".

"Hu? Why?" Koinu said suddenly awake.

"I need to go try on a weird dress and I don't think you would have to much time watching" Kagome said smiling about to go get their food.

"Yuck, I'll stay with Oto-san" Koinu said lolling lazily in Inuyasha's arm.

"I knew you'd say that" Kagome smiled and walked outside of the room.

Inuyasha placed Koinu on the floor, he helped him take off his Pj's and big boy underwear. "I'm a Big boy right?" Koinu said looking at his big boy pants.

Inuyasha smirked "Yes, now a big boy can start the water with out his dad right?"

"Yes!" Koinu ran off to start the water as Inuyasha had showed him. Inuyasha took off his cloths and walked into the boiling hot water. He quickly jumped out "Are you trying to cook me!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, I like hotwater it keeps me warm" Koinu said in his defence puffing out his chest like a strong boy would. One of Inuyasha's brows went up and the other went down "Oh, really then feel how hot this is" Inuyasha picked him up and just dropped him into the boiling hot water.

"Ow Ow it's hot!!!!" Koinu jumped out and latched onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Koinu try the water before you let it run ok?" Inuyasha said teaching the pup his simple rules.

Koinu vigorously nodded "Ok I'll remember tat". Inuyasha sighed but smiled, switching the water to cold. He was glad that Sesshomaru's bathroom was like a normal bath house, with a drain in the floor of the bath in case of over filling.

When the water was just hot enough that it wouldn't cook their flesh Koinu jumped in. Inuyasha went in too, turning the knob on for the water. Inuyasha relaxed for a few moments then got out and washed his hair.

Koinu got out and let Inuyasha wash his own, it was growing somewhat longer. He would have to get it cut soon. He had grown well accustomed to his short hair, he actually liked it short; it stayed softer and he didn't have to brush it to much or even wash it every day, if he didn't want to.

And besides his hair was like a puffy mess that wasn't tangled, he could easily run his hand through his locks of hair yet it looked unmanageable. Inuyasha drenched his head with water, careful around the ears. When they both finished he took a towel and dried Koinu and himself. Then he remembered one thing he had forgotten to do, he had forgot his cloths outside.

Koinu it didn't matter too much for the fact tat Kagome dressed and bathed with him at night. Inuyasha sighed, he was pretty sure that Koinu wouldn't be able to carry his cloths here. Let alone pick a matching outfit.

"Come on lets go get our clothes" Inuyasha said tying the towel around his waist so that it would stick. He slowly opened the door Kagome was watching TV eating breakfast.

Inuyasha 'Fehed' this was an annoyance. He walked out and Kagome quickly turned to see him in nothing but a towel, oh this was affecting him in more than embarrassment. "Sorry me and Koinu forgot our clothes" Inuyasha explained his hands moving strangely. Koinu bumped into his leg as he just stood and Inuyasha's towel fell.

Kagome's mouth gapped open her eye twitched. While Inuyasha was full blown red. He quickly picked out some jeans' and a white long shirt. Koinu picked out his matching yellow shirt and green pants.

Inuyasha walked back to the bathroom gushing, "Sorry Oto-san I didn't see you while I was walking" Koinu said putting on his new underwear.

"It's ok" Inuyasha wouldn't be able to yell at a kid, he didn't even understand why Inuyasha was blushing. He thought being naked in front of a girl was normal.

"Say Inuyasha why don't you and Kagome ever take a bath together?" Koinu asked him. Inuyasha looked at Koinu smiled and his eye twitched, he fell over. "Well why not?"

Inuyasha sat up cross-legged "be-be-because" he blushed seven shades of red.

"Why!?" Koinu said now putting on his pants.

"I'll tell ya when you're older" Inuyasha said standing up and putting on his cloths.

Koinu smiled "Ok I'll ask you when I'm older". Inuyasha regained his composure and put on his cloths. He forgot completely for a moment that Koinu didn't know how to put on his cloths.

Koinu tugged on Inuyasha's shirt, Inuyasha looked at the little boy "Did I do good?" he had his shirt on back wards and his pants were inside out backwards as well.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed "Ya you did good" he fixed Koinu's cloths and they both walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome smiled, "Well see ya guys I've got to go try on yucky dresses". Inuyasha and Koinu both shuttered "Yuck" they both said.

"Ha-ha very funny" Kagome hugged Koinu and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You be good with Inuyasha". Koinu nodded smiling "I'll be a good boy mommy".

Kagome raised and give Inuyasha a hug and a peck on the lips, she did it quickly though. She couldn't have Inuyasha's scent on her, well not to much of it. "You be a good boy too Inuyasha" she said playfully.

"Hey, when am I not" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome walked out of the room to go met up with Rin. "Hey Rin!" Kagome said running over to the seemingly younger fox demon. Kagome sees her tail wag "Kagome! Ready to go?" she ask as if she didn't know better.

"I'm ready when you are"

"So we're ready" Rin and Kagome walk side by side. Even though Rin wasn't going to go with her, Kagome needed to pretend that Rin is often with her. Kagome walked out to see a limo, once again. Kagome sighed Sesshomaru must not understand the being secretive part about being rich. She sat in the back and looked up at her windows room. 'I just hope Inuyasha will stay out of trouble' she thought to herself as they drove off.

(With Inuyasha)

"So what we gonna do?" Koinu asked sitting on the bed doing nothing.

"Well Sesshomaru's gone and I can go outside and um…" Inuyasha thought.

Koinu's arms went up in the air, his cheeks still rosy from the bath "Wanna go slide down the stairs?!"

"Ok!" Inuyasha lifted Koinu onto his shoulders and they ran to the railing. Inuyasha slid down Koinu's small hands held his head careful with his claws.

"WIEEEEEEE!!!!"

"WaHoooooooo!!!!!!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a woman in front of him. "Oh No Watch Out!" He yelled but it was too late.

He slipped right off the railing and knocked her right off her feet landing a few inches away from her. Inuyasha put a hand on his back, Koinu still held his head "Oww I TOLD YA TO MOVE!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry" she looked up at him as he stood. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she seemed so familiar. Her face became somewhat red "um… here" Inuyasha held out his hand.

She took it and he helped her up. "Thank you… um… I never got your name" she said shy and blushing.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takashi" her eyes went wide.

"I'm So Sorry!! I'm So Sorry, Inuyasha-sama" she said letting go of his hand. She was about to run off, he grabbed her by the wrist "Wait I never got your name" Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Kikiya, Kikiya Kaede" she said then she tried to get her wrist free "please let go".

Koinu watched the scene unfold he knew Kikiya she wasn't nice to him. She hated half-demons; she had been one of the people to push him down farther when he was already in a ditch deep enough. Koinu went lower on Inuyasha's head, his small feet were on his shoulders and his face was hidden by Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha, she's not nice, I swear it. She'll be nice when you just meet her, then when you least expect it she'll stab your heart out" Koinu whispered low enough that only Inuyasha would hear.

"Get off Koinu go play by your self" he grabbed him with one hand by the scruff of the neck. Koinu hung in the air by his arm, his legs and arms curled like a puppies' would. His tail went in between his legs; Koinu yipped when he was put down. Inuyasha had been too rough with him.

Koinu stood with tears in his eyes but he would not allow them to fall. His small hand rubbed the scruff of his neck trying to get rid of the burning aching sensation.

"Koinu how you been?" she asked with a smile that made him shiver. He could feel the coldness in her voice, he didn't answer.

"Forget him" Inuyasha said.

He walked off leaving Inuyasha alone with Kikiya.

Koinu walked off to find Rin surely she of all people would help him. Especially since he knew a few little secrets and she was gonna help him and Inuyasha in the wedding crash. When Koinu found Rin she was in the workers lounge, most of the workers were there. Doing whatever they felt like whether it be reading, talking, studying, napping, playing videos, watching TV, and many other things. Koinu found Rin sitting in a single soft chair legs up on the sides, she was reading a book with a bottle of green tea on her lap.

Koinu wasn't allowed often in the room, but if nobody noticed it didn't really mater. Koinu went on his knees by her chair and poked her waist. "Rin, I've got a problem and I need your help, can you help me?"

Rin looked at him and put her book down "Sure" she lifted him onto her lap, her bottle of green tea fell off "what do you need help with?"

"You remember Kikiya?"

She nodded her head "The one that picked on you".

"Well she seems to want to be with Inuyasha please help me stop her before she breaks him too" he begged his hands close together next to the chest. She nodded "come on with Sesshomaru gone I have nothing to do". She threw away the last of her drink and put the book back in the shelf, Koinu walked ahead of her quickly. With a shaper nose it was ideal for him to find them.

She followed behind, "Ugg you know what I hate this form" Rin said as she held her dress up with both her hands but still couldn't run fast enough after a mere child. A mere half demon child. "Wait a second Koinu" she said, Koinu stopped dead in his tracks.

She forced her powers to swell around her body. Once she was surrounded by her puny aura she easily transformed into a fox, she wasn't that big but she wasn't small either. She was about a higher height than the stairs railing on a flat surface. "Cool" he said "follow me" he said leading her on four feet.

He led her to the old game room, nobody used it anymore; well nobody other than Koinu himself and maybe a few unknown others. It was installed when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still kids and liked this kind of stuff. Actually it was installed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru themselves, Rin told Koinu that Inuyasha would spend the whole weekend alone locked up in that room sometimes.

Koinu watched his wasn't very good with adult body language or to be exact how emotions worked. But he was at least smart enough to know that Kikiya was trying to attract Inuyasha. Koinu's hairs stood up and he saw her hand slide across his face in a loving manner. He could just barely hear a hiss coming from none other than Rin herself. The usually kind natured Rin was angry, that was a first for Koinu. But he didn't have time to watch Rin and her anger! Inuyasha and Kikiya were, right now, his main subject.

Even with Inuyasha's head facing him he could tell by the smell that Inuyasha was enjoying it. He scowled, what was he going to do if Kagome found her scent on him?! Inuyasha and her talked, he couldn't really hear about what but he knew they were talking.

(Inuyasha and ((Yuck!)) Kikiya)

Inuyasha smirked, Kikiya was a lot like Kikuyu. Maybe she was even her daughter, he cringed at the though. Kagome had healed his heart enough but he missed Kikuyu. And besides one little fling wouldn't get him in trouble… would it?

"So Inuyasha what is it about a girl that you like?" she asked in a swaying voice, just as Kikuyu would in school as they made out.

"You know one who's Bitchen, always got some ass to bring back with her words" Inuyasha smirked, he was glad he was a half demon or else this would be weird. Really weird!

Kikiya laughed slightly "You are such a pervert".

"A Pervert that turns you on" Inuyasha said smirking once again. Kikiya leaned on his chest, smiling her eyelashes slowly moving up and down; creating a sensual moment between the two.

"I feel like I've known you forever Inuyasha" she said, that was when Inuyasha thought of the best way he could be mean to Kikiya. If he let her down the same way Kikuyu had let him down she'd be a sad bitch, a mute, with no friends.

He smiled at the thought he was finally getting his revenge, it took him 50 years but he was finally going to get back at her!

"I feel like I've known you for a long time as well" Inuyasha smirked and lifted a brow as she looked up at him. Both of her hands were on his chest, in a circular motion they moved.

Kikiya kissed him, he pretended to enjoy the kiss pretend it was Kagome. If it was Kagome though… then why did he feel so sick and dirty? Like he just wanted to barf instead of prank.

But he let himself make the kiss deeper, he nibbled on his fat bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. Her mouth was so different, his tongue that was so used to Kagome's mouth felt strange in uncharted territory.

She moaned and they separated only to continue in a few seconds. Kagome, even as a human was able to hold her breath and make him feel hotter than this bitch could naked and kissing him. Even just Kagome's scent made him haywire, this bitch no nothing she did turned him on. 'Uggg, this is worse than Hell!' Inuyasha thought as they kissed, his tongue begging to be removed from her disgusting mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!???" Inuyasha heard a wonderers, beautiful voice yell. It was Kagome's! But wasn't she supposed to come back later?!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up at her happily, finally he could lull his ears with happy words and sounds. But Kagome didn't look happy, oh no, she looked more like she was a tiger that wanted to pounce its prey.

"Who is she Inu-Kun?" Kikiya said, Inuyasha didn't answer, "Who Is That Bitch!?"

Kagome was now growling, her eyes that were once sea blue-green-orange were now small pupils that looked like silts, bright golden yellow. And the part of the eye that was usually white was now full blown chrisom. She was going demon!

Kagome growled dominantly and in a flick of an eye she was in front of Inuyasha pushing Kikiya with out a care of her extended claws. She had scratched Kikiya, Inuyasha didn't really care. Kikiya tried to punch Kagome's face, Kagome put her hand on her head blocking her with out even moving her hands. When Kikiya noticed this she stopped slightly, Kagome knees met with her chin and face bruising and breaking her jaw.

Kagome roared, punched and kicked Kikiya without a care. When Kikiya finally ran away with a broken jaw, arm, foot Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha became scared slightly he couldn't hurt Kagome, human, demon, or half demon. Even if he didn't attack that didn't make a difference to Kagome she kicked and swung at Inuyasha with her claws.

Inuyasha dodged every single one. Then her craws became pink with her aura. When her claws hit Inuyasha's face they sunk in and burned his cheek. Kagome just growled, Sesshomaru was at the doorway Koinu held softly by the scruff of the neck.

It didn't hurt him but he felt weak under the dominant Sesshomaru. Koinu had watched Kagome hurt Kikiya, though in particular he wasn't interested in Kikiya, in fact he was quiet happy. But he was also scared if Kagome did that to Kikiya, what could she do to him and Inuyasha. He was curled up into a ball like a dangling puppy.

"Let Um' Go Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled growling she ran towards Sesshomaru craws ready to attack Sesshomaru. He watched her movements and quickly dodged her but leaving Koinu in the air. Kagome caught what she considered her pup, Koinu cried into her chest. She made soft growls to calm him her eyes became softer and more blue, Inuyasha tried to walk closer to her but she turned her head quickly changing her growl from comfort to dominance.

Sesshomaru watched with an expressionless face. Inuyasha growled back but softer, Kagome's eyes became softer till the pupil was once again blue but the rest remained red. "Inu… yasha?" she looked around then stopped when she saw his cheek "what-what happened?"

"You went demon" Inuyasha shook his head slightly "don't worry you're ok".

"Wait! I Remember! You Were Kissing Kikiya!" Kagome stood up still holding Koinu, her eyes becoming more yellow; "Fucking Two Timer!! YOU'RE A DAMN LIER!!!!" Kagome was become more demon.

Sesshomaru appeared behind her and hit her neck so that she fainted. Inuyasha caught her, he looked up at his brother same stern face as he had when they were just pups. He wanted to cry, yell, and take care of Kagome all at the same time. Sesshomaru took Koinu from her arms; he was still awake but seemed traumatized. He was absolutely still in his arm, he huddled up in the farthest corner and stayed there with blank dead blue eyes. Sesshomaru decided to be soft with the child for once as he walked out of the room to get some maids.

He growled comfortingly, almost like a purr throughout his body, Koinu responded with his own little whimper. Sesshomaru walked away with Koinu in his stiff strong arms, it almost felt like as if that was where Koinu belonged.

$$&($#$ND#$&&&#&(

A/N: Well this story's getting weird… Cool! Kaggy turned Demon Kaggy turned demon! And Fluffy has a Soft side.

Fluffy: I am not soft pitiful Human

Mii: (Pokes his belly) yes you are you're a soft puppy and you know it! Meow!

I Got 100 Reveiws 4 the first time!!! Thank you Thank you!!! I just wanna hug you!!! All Of You!!

Second V.I.P honors!:

amkess09: You know why ur first? Well wanna know wanna know? Because YOU were my 100th reviewer!!! I Just Wanna Hug Ya! And hold you close to me!

BoredGirl17- Well I'm not either so we'll both live .

GoingGhost- I don't!

Tipix- You Better Give Me that Cookie!!! I deserve That Cookie!!!!

dog-girl575- Well it's here!

kagome1312- Dun Dun! I made the chappy!

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- I think their doing just fine (NOT!)

NekoYoukai (Formally AnimeDreamer)- How do u know my name! Stalker! Don't kill my baby brother he makes good waffles! (please?)

X- Here it is!

pure happiness- I got it!

Do you like waffles? 'Cause my brother makes a mean waffle, but he killed my chocolate pie!!! Whaaaa!!!! And it looked so good too!!!

_Licks and hugs for you all… mostly licks!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hate I Saw! Hate I Say!

Koinu walked down the hall bewildered, stooped, and baffled. His small hands were in his pockets; stuffed in like little balls. He was angry, and sad, maybe a little annoyed as well. Inuyasha was another one of those guys who made him love him then just leave him down in the dirt.

He scowled his lips pouted so that he would not cry; he wanted to see Kagome so badly it hurt. Kagome was in worse shape than him; she was in LOVE with Inuyasha, she didn't look up to him she WANTED him. Sesshomaru had been more of a father, in fact he had just come back from getting some ice cream at the ice cream stand. Even if it was cold ice cream was good no matter the time or weather.

Koinu sighed looking at his sticky empty right hand, "…I want another ice cream…"

(With Kagome ((I know you do Koinu, I want some too but we all cant get what we want .))

Kagome was lying on a bed covered with white blankets. She wasn't awake… yet. Inuyasha sat by her side, hunched over. He was the cause of Kagome being the way she was now, she went crazy because of him. He wanted to protect her but, 'The only way I can protect her is to kick my own ass out of her life'.

And he was right, even when he was just a dog her life went topsy-turvy all because of him. He was the worst; no he was worse than the worse. He'd let Koinu down, he'd be lucky if Koinu even looked at him with no pain or hatred. Oh! He ruffled his hair with his claws and hands; he should just kill himself and save them all a life.

Kagome rustled at the strange sounds of his anger. "Inuyasha…" she whined, an eye peered open she saw Inuyasha face "Get The Hell Away From Me Bastard!" she shoved him.

Kagome, the gentle, kind, and all other words that describe someone good and nice, was now being rough with him. And he couldn't blame her; he was a bastard to himself.

If he could he would bitch slap himself. "I'm Sorry" Inuyasha walked to the door and bowed walking out of the room, leaving Kagome to calm her nerves.

Kagome lied back down on the blankets, she would forgive him but last time she did… she became this. She saw him kiss Kikyo and now Kikiya, he was sick, Kagome was loyal to him. He was the only man who had creased her lips, made her feel the way she did, everything was his entire fault.

She blamed him. She sat up and huddled her knees close to her chest, it wasn't that late. Since it was still winter the nights were long and the mornings were short. It wasn't that long since the sun had gone down, the moon wasn't even all the way up in the sky yet.

She cried, it had been awhile since she cried for herself. It felt strange, but with no one to comfort her it didn't make a difference. She heard a weak knock at the door, the smell wasn't Inuyasha. She would see anyone but him. Hell even Kikiya, she would see her before she saw Inuyasha. "Can I come in?" the voice sounded stifle and weak.

"Go on" she quickly wiped the tears away with the white Pj's she was wearing. Koinu some how reached the door knob and came in. He was wearing back-dried jeans.

His face was dark but choked; his lips came out like a bulb the top lip holding back the bottom lip from quaking. "Are you better Kagome?" he asked still not looking at her face; he looked down on the floor his short hair falling forward, covering half of his eyes.

"No…I don't think we'll ever be" she said to him. That did it, he ran to her tears already streaming down his face. He jumped up on her his face snuggled into her stomach. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Koinu cried and she started to cry as well. He was in-between her knees and her chest, she was still up right huddled into a ball. They both cried.

She knew they wouldn't heal, they wouldn't heal for awhile. Koinu would heal with her, at least… at least… at least this time they wouldn't go it alone.

(With Inuyasha)

He banged his head against the wall, "I'm such a Fucking Bastard!!" his forehead bleed as the nurses tried to calm him down. There were seven of them, one of him. But they still couldn't get him to stay down. He bashed the wall with his fist.

Knuckles bleeding, his hair was become covered in blood, as well as his face and clothes. Some places more than others. He cried out, not in a pain that can be healed with bandages, but a pain that must be healed in the heart. The nurses grabbed his arms, waist, neck, legs, and stomach. Yet they still couldn't restrain him.

"Inuyasha-Sama, you must stop, your body can't take the strain of this! We will be forced to fight you if this gets any worse!" the woman on his stomach tightened her grip. He coughed loudly trying to pull them all off. He was going to go mad!

Then he was forced to the ground by the nurses. He barked and growled like a possessed dog. When he got out of their grasp he ran, he ran right out of the room. Then there was a bang, a purple cloud went all around him till he was forced to breathe it in. His head spun "what the hell…" everything went black and he fainted.

Sesshomaru walked to the room, "was it really that necessary to put him to sleep?"

"Yes, he was going to become demon Sesshomaru and with the wounds he gave himself he might not have been as easy to deal with. Like Kagome" said the nurse, who was holding a sleeping gun.

A woman lifted Inuyasha by the arms and dragged him half way to the bed before he woke up again. He roared and clawed at the woman, wounding her shoulder. Many others surrounded him and he wounded them all. His eyes remained gold but on his cheeks he had purple strips, there was room for him to relax but his demon would not listen to support. Sesshomaru took out his trustworthy sword, it wasn't the one his father had given him but it was quiet strong.

Inuyasha's extended claws crashed with the blade forcing them both into a dominating stance, "Inuyasha you must relax". Inuyasha panted but kept strong "Let Me See Kagome You Bastard!"

He crashed his claws against Sesshomaru's sword, it cracked and broke. The claws of Inuyasha had broken through an ogres fangs?! Sesshomaru did not cower in fear but instead became angered, how could he the great Sesshomaru not do what Inu-Shita had just done?

Sesshomaru moved out of the way, by dog law he was to back down if any other demon, half-demon, proved more dominant. "Next time you stick a needle in him" Sesshomaru said to the nurses, they all nodded.

Inuyasha ran through the halls his vision becoming blurrier by the seconds. Even half demons can become weak if they've lost enough blood; his wounds… why weren't they healing? Inuyasha cringed as the blood stooped out of his gut, the nurses' claws had stabbed him there as a form of defense.

When he got to Kagome's room, if she wanted to kill him she could just wait five minutes. He didn't bother to knock he opened the door and pushed it with his body weight. Kagome's head turned sharply to the door, she still recognized him as an enemy and her body radiated with the smell of detestation. Koinu was in her lap, and he cuddled her closer. Both had red eyes, and tear ridden faces.

Inuyasha remembered the most stupid things like when he had dumped Koinu in the bath tub, or how soft Kagome's hands were when he held them. He fell to the floor unable to take another step. Kagome let her guard lower; Koinu wouldn't be able to relax if her scent wasn't.

Inuyasha looked up at the two with dead gold eyes, his face was pale. Kagome shivered as she noticed the blood steeping from his wound. She put Koinu down, even if she hated someone she would not let Koinu see more death if she could do something about it. She roughly pushed Inuyasha onto his back, her face in a scowl.

Inuyasha winced in pain; she pulled his shirt up to his chest. "I hate you" she said as she started to lick the wound clean. She had already licked her own wounds and found that she could heal faster if she did so. So she licked into his wound. He murmured, "I'm sorry" then cringed in pain once again.

But she didn't try to be soft with him, she spit in his gash where it led to a vain. The blood flow would stop if she healed the vain first. Soon as that was done she licked the rest of him clean, she would do no more than clean his injury. When she was done she pulled his shirt down and lied back down next to Koinu. He snuggled into her stomach, they both faced away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was awake; his gold eyes stared upward. He couldn't see anything; Kagome had turned off the lights to go to sleep. His ears were flat against his head; he'd lost too much blood he needed to find somewhere warm before he went to sleep. Without his senses he was useless. He crawled to the heater; he could feel it even without his nose. It was nice and warm.

Kagome watched at her distance, normally she would have pulled him up and put him in bed. But, at the moment she would even marry Sesshomaru with no regrets.

Koinu snuggled closer to Kagome, the night was getting colder. That was strange; usually it doesn't get that cold this early in the night. Kagome sighed, she felt bad for Inuyasha. Even if she hated him was it really worth him catching his death just because she's being a big defensive wall. Kagome looked at Inuyasha; she didn't need super dog senses to tell that he was freezing. He shook and his teeth rattled loudly. Kagome felt bed for him.

She stood up and got a blanket, she draped it over him. When she turned around he huddled into a ball pulling the blankets as close as he could. Kagome walked back to Koinu, he huddled into a ball as well. Kagome couldn't sleep; her eyes and nose always went back to that boy who was cold.

She shivered at the though of him being cold. She sighed, why was she always so nice? Kagome was forced to stay up all night thinking; by the time the sun was rising she was still awake.

Nurses noiselessly took Inuyasha out of the room, but their scent was easy to detect; they were cat, fox, wolf, dog, and one mouse demon. Kagome yawned, stretching her arms. Thank god she was a demon, well half a demon. She felt no need to sleep, but her eyes still taunted her; looking to the heater she saw Inuyasha. Still curled up in a ball, she rubbed her eyes and he was gone. Kagome sighed, how long would her eyes play tricks on her?

She cuddled back closer to Koinu. She hated the winter, when she was little as soon as she got home she would stick to the stove. At night her and Sota would sometimes sleep together, sometimes she and Sota would go to their mother and sleep with her. But, either way she'd never been a fan of the cold just the snow.

Koinu was woken up by this, his eyes flickered open and closed; Kagome noticed his heart rate change, he was waking up. Koinu looked up at Kagome "morning…" he said stretching his legs and arms. Kagome sat up "Good morning, I'm going to go walk around", she stood up and put some pants under the long shirt she was wearing. Easily she walked out of the room; Koinu sat up and watched her leave.

He sighed, "Sesshomaru said he was gonna take me to the candy store… I wonder if Rin wants to come…" he thought out loud scratching his chin.

He jumped off the bed, "but first gotta go take a bath… wait… I don't know how to!" he clutched his head with his hands, he knew how to make the water run but he was too short to reach the soap, toilet, and many other things in the bathroom.

He walked out of the room as well, "Sesshomaru will help me… I hope"

(With Inu)

Inuyasha woke up in the room again, he tried to sit up. He was latched tight on the bed, "aww Damn it!" when he tried to claw it, he noticed his wrists were also held down. "What the hell is this!" a bug thing jumped onto his nose, it was tinny.

"Master Inuyasha, oh how wonderful you're back! I thought you would never come back!" it said crying.

"Um… not to be rude but, Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha asked rudely, "Well I never did expect you to remember me, after all I only saw you as a pup" it said jumping off to Inuyasha's side so that he could see it better.

"My name is Myoga" he coughed twice the small whiskers bounced, "I was a follower of your father"

"Dad?" Inuyasha repeated, "yes, but after you were born he told me to go away for awhile he didn't need my help so I left off for a cruse which turned out to be a world way tour. Quiet nice actually, I became very acquainted with other countries but as soon as I found out that your parents died you were already 17".

"So you actually cared?" Inuyasha asked he felt a pinch in his arm most likely a drug to calm him down; he didn't feel so aggressive at the moment, fairly serene.

"Of Course I Care! Your father left almost all his company to you! Believe it or not he said "Inuyasha may be a half demon but I know he's gonna do great things in the future and besides Sesshomaru's already got his business. We've got enough demons with work; it's time for half demons to be treated just as fair"

"It was so funny because you just stared and started at your father then tugged on his hair, my how you've grown" he said smiling and nodding his head.

"Well, I see Sesshomaru has been doing fine but that girl, what does she have to do with you both?" he asked sitting down.

"I met her when I was still a dog literally. She adopted me and took care of me. After awhile I turned into a human, I kept the secret till about two weeks ago. When I first turned into a half demon I really don't remember too much; she hit my head with a shoe" Inuyasha sighed, "then she hurt her foot, and her family came back. After awhile Kikyo this girl kissed me and she saw, Kagome got really sick and I got her better. Then more time went by and um… she found out I was human but I ran away…"

"Why'd ya run Inuyasha? Your father was proud of you being a half demon, you should be too" Myoga said angered by the youngster.

"I am especially now Kagome use to love me all and all, inside out, every form!" Inuyasha yelled; Myoga should be glad he was stuck down because if not he might not be 3D any more.

"Seems they gave you a little too much of that drug" Myoga said snickering, Inuyasha turned seven shades of red.

"But-but any way… when we came back to her house Sesshomaru took her to become her bride. Me and Koinu, this boy, were against it but now… I think I'd be lucky to even see her from afar, let alone mate her" Inuyasha sighed sadness once again returning to his numb limbs. "I'm not sure what to do…"

"Your food is here" Koinu opened the door for himself, walking in. He put the food to the side quickly sliding a tray in place. Setting the food down to cool, he looked and acted almost like a maid. "Rin will be here soon to speak and feed you…" he was about to close the door when Inuyasha spoke.

"WAIT!!!" Koinu looked back with a face as cold as Sesshomaru's; was this really that same boy he took to the park only days ago?

"What do you want Sesshomaru's going to take me—" he was cut off.

"I'm sorry about what I did! I had no right! I hurt you and Kagome, I feel horrible!! If I had A Knife, I May Even, Kill Myself!" Inuyasha clenched his fist, blood dripping down where his claws met his skin.

Koinu's eyes remained the same, "… I'm sorry but… I've Gotta Go!" Koinu smelled of tears and salt. He closed the door behind him quickly "I've given to many chances…" Koinu said to himself 'I'll still be helping Kagome though. She doesn't deserve to suffer' Koinu though sadly.

He ran off to Sesshomaru, the rain had stopped and they could go to the candy store now. Koinu sighed and wiped off the small tears that had managed to fall.

(With Kaggy)

Kagome sat in her room and looked at the wedding dress, "It's a beautiful dress, I hope it fits Rin"

D: **Who cares if it's her dream then what does it matter?**

H: _Ya, and besides she's just a few inches smaller than you not a big difference_

HD: who are you people in my head!?

H: _I'm your human_

D: **and Demon**

Both H and D: _**Sides**_

HD: do all half demons have this?

D: **Yep, even our little Koinu**

H: _And Inuyasha_

"Wow, so all half demons have like a devil and an angel in them" Kagome said out loud.

"What are you doing Kagome?" said a familiar voice.

"Hu? Oh, I was just thinking… sorry, I'm spacing out to much aren't I"

"No, it's fine. So… you're getting married tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Rin said with her fake smile.

Kagome sighed, "Do I have to? You love him much more Rin. And besides, aren't you older than me?"

"Yep, ha ain't that funny" Rin really laughed that time, "Yet I'm shorter than you". Kagome smiled and laughed with Rin "But any way, the rain stopped would you like to go to the garden Kagome-Chan? Sesshomaru left a little surprise for you there".

Kagome stood up "I guess, maybe the rain got stuck on the leaf pedals again".

"That's the spirit" Rin said as they walked to the gardens. On the way they found Koinu on the up stairs couch, Kagome lifted him up into her arms.

When they got down to the gardens it was fairly cold but mostly it was damp. Kagome licked off some rain water; it was sweet and cool down her parted throat. "Ok Kagome close your eyes" Rin said putting her hands over her own for an example.

"Ok, here carry Koinu" Kagome passed the sleeping child in her arms to Rin. She took him and lied him down in her arms.

Kagome closed her eyes, "Ok now, here come with me and don't open your eyes till I say so". Rin took her hand still holding Koinu in the other.

They took a few steps, and a turn. Kagome's ears flattened against her head; what if she didn't like the surprise? "Ok open!" Rin said happily.

Kagome opened her eyes "SURPRISE!!!!!!" yelled her friends. Sango, Miroku, even Shippo; they were all there smiling. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MOMMY!" Koinu woke up accidentally as he jumped from Rin to Kagome his claws pierced Rin's skin and scratched Kagomes arms.

"Hu? Oh, I'm sorry Koinu you must have gotten scared" Kagome said holding him softly as he hung onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, Kagome" said Sango "I missed you So Much!!!" Sango hugged Kagome accidentally squishing an uncomfortable Koinu.

"And who's this cute little fellow?" Sango said looking down at little Koinu, his blue eyes big and confused.

"That's Koinu, he's my adopted son. Well soon to be" Kagome said smiling at Sango's happy reaction.

"Aww he's so cute!!!" she said smiling and blushing at the child in Kagome's arms, "Hi Koinu, my name's Sango".

"Sango Nee-san?" he questioned.

"Yep" she nodded

"And don't I get a hug?" Shippo asked arms wide open big gleaming green eyes looking up at her.

"Of course you do" Kagome said, Koinu jumped out of her arms, "Shippo-can!" Koinu hugged him. "Inu-kun!" Shippo hugged him back.

Kagome gave them both a hug, "Inuyasha told me the two of you met at the park".

Miroku did the same thing as Shippo, "Where's my hug?"

(-.-;) "Why would I want to hug a pervert?"

"Aww Kagome please I haven't seen you in like forever!" Miroku begged.

"Ok" she hugged him smiling, then he looked over at Koinu. He let go of Kagome and want down to his level, "Hi Koinu, my names Miroku"

"Miro… Miro… Miro-chikan?" he said.

"Ugg"

"See Miroku even kids Know you're a pervert" Kagome said smiling.

"That's now nice, but you can call me Miro-kan or Miro-chi" Miroku said smiling at the small kid.

"Ok Miro-chi!" he said smiling at Miroku.

"Kagome, what's with your ears?!" Sango said pointing at her ears.

#&(&$$END&&$$)&

A/N: Wee haw! I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long; my hand is getting worse and just got four teeth removed.

I can't eat my food Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!! And soon I'm going to get braces wahh!!!!!

Well any way dedicated to:

suikidoen: ya he should have he's so mean!!!!!

GoingGhost: well I'm always trying

BoredGirl17: I don't know weren't you reading?

Taja phat chick: Narly!

Tipix: Go Kaggy kick his… (you can guess the word) no he's not, he's just thinking differently of Kagome. He feels bad for her and Koinu, cause their in his pack.

kagome1312: Thanks ///

Yashie-And-Kags-Forever: You missed that part might wanna read it again

Anonymous:

NekoYoukai: Too many questions!!! But I need to say 1 thing did you review one of my vids on youtube? And BTW for those of you that don't know my Youtube vids can be found on my profile (I think…)

Ok bye!!!! Got to go chase that squirrel outside my room see ya!!! (Jumps out of window to chase squirrel) Bark!!! Bark!!! Bark!!!!

-_Anifun_


	18. Writers Block Gomen!

A/N: Gomen! I seem to have some writers block!! Gomen Gomen!! Please forgive me!

Oww I have a head ach! And for the week I have off I'll be getting braces! I'm really sorry my heath and stuff is acting up as well.

I haven't been to school in three days people 3 days! (Usually I'd be happy) but I'm vomiting out my guts oww!

And you know what I still have to do Homework! I'm so Sorry! I really am I'll update as soon as I can!!! Please do forgive me I'm a big fat baka!

Please if you can give me an idea anything!!! I beg of you!!!!

My sorry's too:

NekoYasha (NekoYoukai)- It was funny what you've been writing and don't kick my ass!!! I cant help it that I've been busy, sick, and more! So please if you can give me an Idea!

BoredGirl17- I'm sorry that the update hasn't come out soon please do give me an idea and wait a little longer!

kagome1312-I know sad right but don't worry the rambow comes after the storm, please give me an Idea and wait a little longer! Please!

GoingGhost- thanks and I'm sorry it's taking so long, writers block Gomen!!!!!!

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- Well yep e was drugged and again I repeat I'm sorry please give me an Idea and wait a little longer Gomen!!!

suikidoen- (Koinu one of your fans answer!) Koinu- um… I don't know I hope I do I really feel bad for Inuyasha. I almost feel like a jerk but I'm not going to rune anything for you so Gomen Please wait for the next chapter give my Oka-san (that's me) an Idea!!!! Please!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: The Plan To The Dogs

"Oh these, ya some how I turned into a half demon during my stay here. It's not that bad actually" Sango hugged Kagome once again.

"I Missed You So Much Kagome!"

"When we didn't know where you were Sango just wouldn't stop crying and feeling bad, she though you ran away or died. But either way she was sad the whole time you were gone" Miroku explained, he started to fumble with his hair "Ya so I came all the way back home from collage just to comfort her. Damn, I'm going to have a lot of homework when I get back".

"So you're saying Homework is more important than me?" Kagome pouted as she held Sango's waist like a child.

"No I— You see what I ment was—"

"And you're saying it's more important than comforting me?" Sango pouted but held Kagome closer.

"Oh women you're going to kill me before I'm old" Miroku sighed.

"You're mean Miroku!" Rin said sticking her tongue out at him, like a child.

"Miroku Chikan! Miroku Chikan!" Shippo and Koinu danced around Miroku chanting. Never had the Takashi mansion been so noisy, it was usually very quiet and serene place. But it sure was more fun when it was noisy.

"Ok, how 'bout the girls go do what girls do best and the men go do manly things" said Kagome giggling, Koinu and Shippo quickly got to her side.

"Why are you guys on that side?" Miroku asked the two.

"Because, there's nothing manly about hanging around you" Shippo said smiling, like the sly fox he was.

"I might as well be with the girls they can kick your hinny faster than a you can kick theirs, _With_ their hands tied behind their back" Koinu said rudely. Actually it was because he wanted no father figure in his life, 'I've had enough of that' he though to himself.

But his eyes went up to the room where Inuyasha was staying, though no one else could hear it he could… Inuyasha was yelling and tugging at the bed. He could hear it ripping as well. Kagome may have heard the ripping but nothing more. She wasn't lowing her ears as he was, so her mind was going over the senses.

Kagome kneeled down to Koinu and Shippo's size, "come on boys we cant have Miroku running around chasing the poor maids I want you guys to do anything you can to make him not ok?"

Both smiled and nodded, "I knew I could trust you two!" she gave them a hug.

The girls' left Shippo and Koinu in the care of Miroku, or was it the other way around?

"So how about we go see Inuyasha Koinu, please?" Miroku begged.

"Um… I guess… but you cant say nothing to Kagome" he could feel the tears coming to his eyes but maybe only Shippo could tell by the scents. Miroku, being the idiot he was just smiled and continued he happy dance.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha lied in the bed doing nothing, they had taken off the neck, foot, and hand restrains. But he was still far from getting off the bed, either way, he felt terrible. His stomach was about to explode, boy he needed to pee!

A nurse had came in and asked him if he needed to go, she held up a cup. Did she really think he was just going to let her unzip his pants' and hold him up to pee! "Damn it! Maybe I should have gone…" he said out loud annoyed. The drug had not worn off and his think was still off.

His mouth spoke on it's own accord. A knock was heard at the door. Koinu walked in head semi low. "Koinu! Thank god! Can you take off these restrains? I've really Really got to Piss!" he said uncaring who or what heard.

Miroku walked in Shippo next to him. "Hey Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo.

"Yo Inu!" Miroku did a peace sign.

"Oh, so those are the people who I smelled, can you guys get this off please!" Inuyasha begged, he couldn't even cross his legs, damn you restrains!

"Um… ok" Miroku walked up to Inuyasha's bed and pulled off the restrains. Inuyasha quickly pushed Miroku out of the way and ran to the bathroom; he was unzipping already unzipping his pants as he ran to the bathroom in the room.

As soon as he was finished he walked out and sat on the bed, the drug had finally worn off.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped and gave him a bug hug. Inuyasha sighed "oh, hey Shippo… what are you guys doing here?"

"Kagome invited us to the wedding" Miroku said, putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder he spoke softly "I'm sorry about Kagome. I know you're feeling bad".

Inuyasha looked at Koinu, his head was low, his ears were down but twitched at every word said. "Koinu" Inuyasha started, he looked up at the sound of his name, "I'm sorry. I know it'll be hard for you to forgive me, Hell I can't even forgive myself. But, if Sesshomaru Marries Kagome What's going to be Worse is that we could have stopped it!"

"Hu?" Miroku said, Shippo sat and watched.

"Please, Koinu help me!" Inuyasha now begged bowing down to Koinu on his knees, he was so embarrassed but he would need all the help he could get.

Koinu thought for a moment, "I'll forgive you"

"Oh Thank yo" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"But you've got to get me some ice cream"

"Ok!" Inuyasha laughed all Koinu ever seemed to think about was food.

"Well since it seems your little brawl is over I have a little plan that we should really get into action" Miroku said thinking smartly.

"Ok well start talking Miroku"

(With Kaggy)

"So Kagome, how's it been around here?" Sango asked smiling.

"Ok, but…" Kagome wasn't going to continue but Rin did it for her.

"Inuyasha seems to be a two timer, and Kagome does not wish to Marry Lord Sesshomaru" Rin continued she seemed annoyed at her last comment.

"Oh, well that's gotta suck. For both of you" Sango said.

"Hu?"

"Why me?" asked Rin stroking her tail.

"Because you're in love with Sesshomaru aren't you?" Sango asked playing with Rin's emotions, Rin became red.

"No! It's not like that!" she said.

"Ya then you wouldn't mind me saying a few things about him. He's a heartless, big Fat, Stupid, God Damned!" Sango was going to continue but Rin stopped her yelling.

"Shut Up! Sesshomaru is the Most Loyal Amazing Beautiful— DAMN IT Sango, you wanted me to say that didn't you!" Rin yelled at Sango like a high school girl. Kagome was one Sango was about to go to collage and Rin was most surely an adult.

Kagome laughed, "Yep, I just wanted to see what you would do so, Ha-Ha-Ha-ha ha!" Sango stuck her tongue out at her. Sango was still young enough to act immature.

"So, since the cats out of the bag what are we going to do?" asked Rin still blushing madly red.

"I don't know… I don't think there's anything we can do…" Kagome said looking out the window, it was already sunset. "I'm going to sleep early; you guys can stay and sleep here if you want. The bed's big enough" Kagome said.

"Aww come on Kagome, why can't we pretend it's a sleep over. You know, get soda fight over the last can, stay up at night, pillow fights, and play pranks on Miroku" Sango begged, she missed Kagome so much. Why would she want to sleep?

"Ya, you're right. Kagome you really should play around for awhile, I'm sure you miss your friends. Maybe I should go get the boys?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Ya, I guess I should I haven't seen you guys in weeks. Sorry, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed".

"I'll go get them then" Rin said running out of the room.

(Kagome's POV)

As soon as she did Sango turned to me. "Tell me what's really bothering you, I know you better than that Kagome" she said with an annoyed face.

"Nothing really" I paused "I swear" then I looked down at my fist on my lap. I was overwhelmed I didn't lie, but I was plagued by Inuyasha. I hadn't talk to him this morning; in fact I didn't even look at him. Sure I had every right to be rude to him, but he had tried to say sorry. More than once, he even ran into my room with a killer cut. That thing hit an important vain, I knew it. But still I treated him roughly.

I burst into tears on Sango's lap, how many times had I done this? Twenty? Maybe more. I admit it I'm a cry baby! Sango was almost like a big sister, she took care of me.

"Why! WHY! WHY!" I yelled as my claws scratched and tore the bed. Sango's hand rested on my head, she started stoking it softly. I looked up at her like a defenseless child. My hands hooked around her long pants, careful with my claws not to rip or scratch her pants and skin.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I don't have the answer" Sango said. She started to hum, it was a little tune that we had made up when we were little. It was soothing; when we hummed it to Miroku he had clapped at the end. He learned it in time and we all sang and hummed it as we walked around.

I stifled a cry, and continued to clutch Sango's pants. I had never forgotten a word of that song, but we were so little; Sango only remembered the tune. But that was more than nothing.

I sat up and wiped off the last of my tears, I didn't cry that much… I think.

"Thanks Sango" I said giving her a red eyed smile, I felt much better. I just hoped Shippo and Koinu wouldn't say anything about the teary smell.

There was a knock at the door, "We're coming in!" yelled Rin.

Rin opened the door with a large smile on her face; Miroku was behind her; Koinu and Shippo on his shoulders. Then Inuyasha came in, he paused looking up at Kagome then blushing and looking back down at his feet.

(Inuyasha's POV)

When I looked up at Kagome she had a telltale face on. I sighed so lowly she couldn't even hear me; I felt my face turn red. My ears fell back; Miroku started speaking "So are we going to sleep over in the same room when we were little? Or do the boy's have to sleep in a separate room?"

"Hmm… boys on the floor girls in the bed, except for Shippo and Koinu; they can sleep with us" Kagome though for a second then spoke.

"I'll go get the sheets!" said Koinu jumping off the bed.

"I'll go get the pillows!" Shippo ran after Koinu.

"Sodas free for all!" Sango ran out of the room laughing.

"I call snacks!" Miroku ran after Sango like a young child.

"Wait you don't know where to go!" Rin ran after them. Leaving me and Kagome alone in the room.

"Um… I'll leave if you want…" I said shyly heading towards the door.

"No, you can stay…" Kagome stood up holding the back of my shirt, "I don't want to be alone anymore…"

My face turned red, why had this relationship gone from collage to a first love scenario! Her head leaned on my back, I shivered in fear. I was going to take it slow for her sake; I clutched my side with my fist.

She continued to lean on me, "I'm sorry maybe I should get off" she said removing her small hand. She took a step back; I sighed and walked to the door "ya maybe you should…"

I couldn't dare look back at her face, nothing she said or did would make me look back at her face. I walked away a faint blush on my face, looking down at my feet. I wasn't going to go back into the room.

(Kagome's POV)

After everyone came back we spread all the sheets out on the floor. We started to play truth or dare, keeping it 9 and under so that Koinu and Shippo could play.

But one person always seemed to go above the age level.

"Ok, I dare you to let me grope you" Miroku said to Sango with a sly smile on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku on the head. I smacked him on the head with a pillow. Wishing not to harm him, I kept my mind off the boy who was not in the room with us. When Inuyasha had left I lied and said that he didn't feel all to good.

Still not wearing our Pj's I stood up, "I'm going to go take a walk in the garden, before night comes" I walked out of the room.

"Ok" said Koinu, "come back soon though" Shippo said smiling.

"Ok then we'll start playing cards" Miroku said taking out the cards.

I left the room and put on a think coat, it looked like it was going to rain.

(With Inuyasha POV)

I ran outside; sadly I had no jacket, money, or umbrella. It looked like it was going to rain, in the distance I could hear thunder, and I wondered how Kagome was doing. Surly my stupid coldness made her think differently of me. Unless, she actually could smell my sadness and uneasiness back there, then maybe she would have had a different reaction.

But either way, I was pilled with myself. I punched the tree next to me, opening up my unhealed bruises. I growled seating myself down bellow the tree. I licked my knuckles, the blood steeping down my throat burned. I stopped and looked above me; a rain drop fell on my face, just at the tip of my nose. I wiggled my nose, not because I wanted to but because of reflex.

Then the down pour increased drenching my silver hair. The blood pooled around me, the cut at my side still had not healed as well as it should have. I remembered when I was in the alley. It was just as cold. Had it been raining? I tried to remember but all that came to mind was that girl.

The one with raven blue black hair, she was wearing the same blue dress she wore when she adopted me. I couldn't wait till summer, hot weather, watermelons, and the beach. Maybe I could even take Kagome to the beach!

I was going unconscious, I tried to stay awake but it was difficult. "Help…" it sounded scratchy and pathetic but it showed I was still alive.

I heard the rustling of bushes; they were the ones next to me. A girl came out of the bushes, I couldn't make out her face but she called out to me "Inuyasha!"

I remembered that voice, "Kagome…" my eyes saw her move to my side; but my body didn't comprehend that. "Kagome? I wanna go to the beach; can we go to the beach in the summer?" I said it with a smile, my face was quickly becoming pale.

"Inuyasha, yes we'll go to the beach just keep talking to fall asleep!" she spoke so kind and gently, my body felt cold. I stopped feeling the rain falling on me long ago.

I did feel one spot of my body though. The spot she was prodding with her tongue, "say Kagome, I wanna go to college one day and earn a bachelors degree" I spoke like an idiot telling her stupid random things about me but all were true.

I felt the bleeding stop but pain came next, I winced and shuttered. "My favorite color's red… I wanna have four kids…………" I felt my body dieing. Dieing sucked, why couldn't it just be like in the TV shows 'Bang!' and you're dead.

Everything went white for a moment, "Inuyasha Keep Talking!" I heard Kagome plead but when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out. Instead I lowered myself feeling around I got my head into her lap. With my side healed I held Kagome's waist like a lost child.

I felt my body become warmer and warmer.

(Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha became fuzzier, fur grew around his body. His joints changed with a snap and crack till finally he was a big silver dog. I put my head on his, he was breathing evenly; with no sign of him waking up any time soon I lifted him onto my back. Even with half demon strength he was heavy! "Inuyasha, lay off the chocolates!"

$#&(#END$&#&((!$

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've got a record for bad health I'm really sorry! Well anyway, this chapter is one of the last three.

Yep only two more chapters to go, the last chapters what happens later on and well I'm not spoiling any secrets to the next chapter.

I think Inuyasha came out a little OOC don't ya think?

Dedicated to (Those who helped me with an Idea are underlined):

suikidoen- I don't think that was to extreme and besides Koinu cant live without his Oto-san! Kawaii! I sorta used your idea and Inuyasha came out a little OOC don't ya think?

thepoweroflove- I guess ur right! I drew and drew some ending sketches and they all were great Kagome looks so cute in the wedding dress I drew her in!

gaara itachi1- You can be sorry about my health later! That was a good idea might use it in the next chapter in some unexpected way (Insert: evil snicker: here :). I think the Sesshomaru say's that because he thinks he's all high and mighty.

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- Noooo No liver juice! You can't make me! (Run's around house in undies and a long Tee-shirt) Mommy! (Throws baby brother at you!)

pure happiness- good idea took ur last idea and this idea and squished them all together Yay! (Huggies!) I love ur idea's!

NekoYasha- Cool I'm christen too but I'm not that good with my doctors last time I want there and he forgot to give me my lollypop I stole my brothers, he started crying so I gave him a nickel (he thinks it's a quarter) poor me I hate getting sick. Damn I still owe him that quarter

Bye Bye! So glad I can use the laptop, now I can type from bed! (Cough Cough) see ya I've gotta go vomit out my pancreas. (Runs to bathroom end's up spilling guts on brother)

Alex: I dislike you so much… -.-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Trip Up Or Two

A Raven haired girl dropped a heavy silver furred dog. Licking his soft exposed wound's skin one last time. She put a necklace around his neck, "sit boy…"

She saw a golden eye peek up at her. The last time she may have ever seen him as weak as when she first got him. His eye watched her, unaware what she was doing.

"I love you Inuyasha…" she said. He would have responded but his body felt heavy.

She kissed his wet nose and silently left him to sleep. One last time she whispered to him, her voice sounding like liquid honey out of a fire pit from hell. "Sit… boy…"

(In the morning!)

Koinu ran around the crowd all morning. It was the wedding day, he and Shippo had to make their own. Shippo was pushed to the left by a demon man pushing a cart. Koinu pulled him back so that they would not get lost. Then the door was opened behind him. A woman grabbed them both, "That's for trying to get away!"

She sat them both down. "What! Who?!" Koinu wailed.

"Let Me Go!" he pushed her away, Shippo held his own against the woman. she was human so both of them easily could over power her.

"Stop struggling!" she sat them both down Shippo snarled. Showing his small fangs and claws. Koinu growled, his teeth became larger and more threatening his claws held the chair down.

(With Rin and Sango)

They had lost the three boys in the morning rush, "Miroku!"

"Shippo!"

"Koinu!"

They called out their names but nobody answered them. Even if they had Koinu and Shippo were way too small to attracted attention that they would see. Miroku on the other hand was an annoying pervert.

"MIROKU IF YOU OFF SCREWING WITH ANOTHER GIRL YOUR ASS IS GOING TO BE PWAND!" Sango yelled out attracting the kind of attention that Miroku would come running back for.

"What?" Sango snarled at the demons and humans staring at her. Rin backed away taking one step back she could see Sango's huge aura it was red and firry. Almost like a emotion demons aura.

All of them went back to work Miroku came out of the crowd to them. "I'm sorry Sango," he said panting "I got pulled away from the crowd, but I got the camera".

Sango hit him on the head "This is not a happy moment! Koinu and Shippo or lost in this crowd and could easily be brought to the wrong wedding. This place is huge!" she yelled at Miroku, she took his hand. "Come on maybe we'll met them along the way" Rin followed the couple. Leaving a discarded card on the floor.

(With Inuyasha)

Unknowing to where the small gang was Inuyasha lied in a bed. With nobody free to cater to his wounds he licked the healed gash. It would now never reopen, he didn't even need bandaging. Kagome's saliva had done well when she was gentle. Unlike last time where she had been rough and uncaring. Though he did not blame her.

He pawed at the necklace sniffing it carefully. It was Kagome's scent…and tears.

Inuyasha lifted his leg and scratched his ears. A flea jumped onto his nose, "Hello master Inuyasha" it suck a little bit of his blood. Inuyasha squished him with a mighty paw, now in his small form he was still larger than Kagome.

"Sorry master bad habit" Myoga held out a pinky, "either way you seem quite calm, do you even know what's happening?" he asked Inuyasha a yes or no question. Sadly Myoga was not the most fluent flea in dog.

Inuyasha shook his head, "come then master we have No Time To Waist!" Myoga jumped up and down as he spoke. Latching onto Inuyasha's ear was the best way for him not to fall behind. Inuyasha bounded off the bed, walking gracefully on all fours he opened the door with his snout.

Women and Men walked all over, human and demon alike. All seemed dressed up carrying stuff Inuyasha would find at a wedding banquet. He stepped a paw outside and stepped into a paper. He held the page down with one paw and read it 'Congratulations on your wedding'. Inuyasha's eyes went wide; he flipped the page after a lot of effort of sticking his nose and snout in the second page.

'We hope you live long and prosper with many heirs, Sesshomaru & Kagome, from Rin, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koinu' Inuyasha growled.

"So you know what their going to do now correct" Myoga asked the stupid question. Inuyasha nodded his eyes glowing red, Myoga hit his head "This is no time to go all demon on Sesshomaru! You need to keep control of that demon master Inuyasha!" Myoga was enraged with Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled in annoyance but took a deep breath. He let it out in a whimper/growl.

Then he started to run down the long stair way. 'I'll save you Kagome just you wait! Don't marry that cretin!' Inuyasha shook his head at these thought "_DON'T MARRY THAT CREATIN!_" Inuyasha howled out.

(With Kagome POV)

I shivered and howled. Something told me I should, whether it was some other dog or a demon; I knew I had to. Maybe just stupid dog's howling at the moon, but strangely that called me. I shook my head now there was no time to think about stupid things like that!

In only moments I would be walking down that isle my Mom walking me down. I sighed and sat on the small chair that furnished the room. I never wanted to live in a huge house, I'd always dreamt of having my family at the shrine. Sota's room for my first boy and my room for my little girl, grandpa's room for the one boy I promised I would one day adopt.

I sighed, "I would have traded all my life for this not to happen" my ears twitched at the voice.

"Mama…" I looked in back of me, "Oh my poor baby, she's growing up to fast" my mom hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

Then she kissed my cheek, my ears flattened against my head; "and you even got those cute ears" she said, "I always wanted you to be different in a proud way, but I'm sure you would trade it to not have to marry Sesshomaru".

"Gomen" I said, holding her tighter.

She shook her head, "no don't be that's the worst thing you can ever say to me" she let me go putting her hands on my shoulders, "I'm proud of you no matter what you do, whether you marry this stiff or not".

"Mama…" I smiled a little, "there's my little Kagome" she said smiling back.

(With Koinu and Shippo)

"You laugh and I will KILL you" said Koinu; he was wearing a pink flower dress. Flowers were in a small basket at his side, Shippo was holding his jointed arm. At least Shippo was the ring boy, he wore a Tux.

Shippo stifled a laugh, "I said I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shippo laughed out, "You look like an IDIOT!" he said in-between his laughs.

"Shut Up" Koinu started picking at his underwear, "how do girls wear this junk! It's rising!" he pulled down his underwear with his small jelly fingers.

"Wait! I got an idea's!" said Shippo to the red Koinu.

"What!?" Koinu asked with sparkling eyes.

"……and then you………and when he does that we'll………and when they do this you'll……… Well how does that sound!?" Shippo said proudly.

"It sounds crazy but Ok! At least it'll buy us sometime!" Koinu smiled, they had a great plan. But they were completely oblivious to the other three plans.

Then they heard organ music, "ready?" Shippo asked Koinu.

"Ready!" he said back. They walked really slowly, slower than the organ was playing. Koinu threw the flowers side to side, but only small bundles. The last ones were going to be used for something else. Koinu spotted Sango, Miroku, and Rin. He nudged Shippo and they both waved at them. Koinu threw and extra bundle of flowers at them.

Then as they approached the front Koinu purposely tripped and threw all the flowers over Sesshomaru and the priest. "Whoops…" Koinu blushed slightly, "sorry".

"What are those idiots doing!?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "I don't know! Do you think perhaps they're…" he was cut off by Sango finishing his sentence, "they're trying by time for Inuyasha!"

They watched Koinu and Shippo carefully. Shippo had already hid the rings and by using his fox-bi (fox magic) he was able to create fake versions of the rings. You couldn't tell them apart. Problem was as soon as someone other than the priest and him touched them they would become a small blade of grass. But even the confusion would buy him time to hide the rings better.

Kagome looked at the doors, in only moments Sesshomaru would marry her. Her dreams would die away and vanish, never to be thought or heard from ever again.

She walked slowly down the isle her mothers arm intertwining with hers. Even with beautiful face of a bride, this young woman would not smile at least not on the inside. When she noticed Koinu and Shippo as the flower girl, well… boy, and the ring bearer she could not help but smiled. They both looked so cute and dressed up; she couldn't suppress a little giggle. Her mother smiled with her, whether for her daughters reassurance or her own she did not know.

(With Inuyasha)

"_Shit!_" Inuyasha ran as a stray catcher ran after him. Some how a cat had run his way following it was this man. But he was so stupid that even when the cat stopped he tried to get him.

The man now with a red face, implanted by the wall, chased Inuyasha. Swinging his net and rope furiously.

The man stopped as he noticed Inuyasha's back to a dead end. Inuyasha's golden eyes glared at the man, he didn't have time for this! Inuyasha let out a great howl; it filled the ears of all. All demons, humans, and animals alike. The man looked at Inuyasha confused then he continued to walk towards him. But he heard snarls, loud rumbles from growls, and he saw dogs just above Inuyasha.

"Oh, shit…" he ran away like a scared little girl.

Inuyasha looked up the dogs bloody fangs faced him, damn. He had done a dominant call not a help call. He went into a fighting stance, teeth blared fangs enlarging.

He hopped the dogs would just run away but they charged at him. Four in total, how unfair. The brown one latched himself onto Inuyasha's right back leg and a reddish black one bit his tail. The others tried to latch onto his front. With a quick kick of his hind leg the red dog was sent flying to the wall, he hit it and bleed crimson from its mouth.

Alive yet useless in battle. He bit the brown ones scruff; he was just a young scrappy pup. Inuyasha had no wish to harm him but with no choice he plucked him away. Removing his large piercing fangs from his fur he flung the pup away. He was also knocked out.

A much older larger black dog ran toward him. Inuyasha held his mouth open grabbing the dogs snout into his mouth. He bit his fangs deeply into his snout. But the dog scratched his chest with a pound of his paw. Inuyasha whimpered in distress but kept his grip tight none the less. It became harder and harder for the dog to breath, the old dog fainted with a last bite of Inuyasha's tongue.

Inuyasha stood, a proud white dog bleeding on his leg, back, mouth, tail, and chest. He was a killer at the moment to these dogs. In front of him stood a strong blue furred dog, he watched Inuyasha circle him out of the corner of his green eyes. Inuyasha pounced this time, as he latched himself onto his neck the dog mightily used Inuyasha's force against him. His claws ripping through the white dog's side gut missing by only inches.

He swung Inuyasha wildly till he got a grip on Inuyasha's back. "_You ready to give up yet young tyrant?_" the dog growled at him. Inuyasha held tight, he felt tears staining his eyes. He was in such pain, but he could not give up! He would not give up!

He bit deeper into the dogs back; the dog easily pushed him off by getting a chunk of his back. Skin and fur alike. Inuyasha howled out in pain but continued to charge at the other dog.

"_You just never give up do you puppy?_" the dog laughed at him, Inuyasha's back was against the wall as he tried to stand for the 20th time. The white haired dog's power stayed the same; he looked the dog in the eyes. He charged again, this time the dog was pushed down by his mighty talons. Inuyasha clawed and bit the dog's neck. He howled out in pain, he could do nothing.

Inuyasha got off once he was sure the dog would stay quiet. He looked outside of the alley; yes the church was right there.

Inuyasha sighed, he limped down the sidewalk. People looked at him often, but he would growl whenever one tried to help him. "_Kagome!_" he howled.

(With Koinu and Shippo)

Koinu and Shippo were having no better luck. They had found the real rings, they were almost about to kiss. "Do you Sesshomaru Takashi take Kagome Higarashi to be your wife? In sickness and in health. In richness or poorness." said the priest.

Shippo detained the howl he wanted to shriek out, Koinu did the same. They both looked agitated and slightly frantic. Shippo's leg bounced up and down, unnoticeable by anyone other than Koinu. Sesshomaru spoke after what seemed like an hour "I do".

"And do you Kagome Higarashi take Sesshomaru Takashi to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in heath, in better or worse."

Kagome looked at anything other than the priest or Sesshomaru, never in her life had she sinned at church. She could not bear to look at the priest, he though he was doing something good. Something they both wanted, but in reality he was not. He was doing the exact opposite.

"I do…" Kagome spoke softly as to not be heard.

"And if anyone believes that this couple should not be conjoined speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Koinu and Shippo found themselves at the preistes feet. "Please don't let Kagome Marry Sesshomaru!" the both pleaded.

All sat, mouths open in awe; Sango, Miroku, and Rin stood as well. "She's not in love with Sesshomaru, they're just being forced to marry!" said Sango.

"Kagome's too Young To Marry Him!" Miroku yelled.

"Please Sesshomaru forget the family promise, she's done enough!" Rin begged.

Then the doors of the church were opened, a bloody dog stood at the front. He howled loudly. All watched in awe, this was surely a strange wedding. Kagome looked intently at the dog tears forming in his eyes, he looked just as he had months ago when she adopted him. The same beautiful gold eyes which had pulled her towards him still raging as they had before. His fur red with blood shone silver as he looked at her.

The dog started to walk towards Kagome; he grew as he did so. The bones became more human like, joints cracked as they met.

The fur remained though, covering his bleeding chest and lower half. He continued to bleed in the same spots as the dog. "KAGOME! If You want me to pledge my love FOR YOU in front of all these people I will! I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGARASHI!"

All gasped, and watched Inuyasha kneel on one knee in front of Kagome. "And if you give me your love back, I will marry you in this very church… right now. Please Kagome Higarashi I Love You!" Inuyasha begged.

Kagome's heart ached; she knew would never be complete without him. After she met that dog, she was never the same again. "Yes… Yes YES WITH ALL MY HEART YES!" Kagome hugged him tightly uncaring of the blood that spilled over the white dress.

"Sir…" Koinu pulled on the priests sleeve; he looked down at him, and spoke "the two are brothers from the same father but a different mother. Doesn't that make both of them a first born?"

"yes, I guess it does"

"Then Kagome should be able to marry Inuyasha, in the place of Sesshomaru for it is still completing the cycle correct?"

"Yes, I Guess It Is!" he smiled jollily, "Inuyasha Takashi do you take Kagome as your wife?"

"I do!" Inuyasha smiled as he helped Kagome up looking deep into her eyes. They were once again sea blue, no trace of gold green or yellow.

"Kagome Higarashi do you Take Inuyasha as your husband?"

"I Do!" she held his hands tightly.

Then Kikiya stood up still with a broken arm "She can't marry him, he's had an affair, with me!"

"Kikiya are you sure it was not you who had an affair with me?" Inuyasha growled his hair almost standing around him in anger.

A man stood up, he was next to Kikiya "I tell you to stop doing things like that Kikiya!"

She blushed and pouted "sorry father…". All laughed at her, from Koinu and Shippo, to the pope. 

"Ok so after all these distractions, You May Now Kiss The Bride!" he yelled happily.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha with all the love she could ever have given him. Her heart was full of his love and his with her love. Inuyasha softly did the same, his wounds healing quickly. The vial fell off, showing that Kagome bore no demon features. Inuyasha grew a tail through his strange fur clothing, it wagged. His hair grew somewhat longer and his face bore a star on his cheek. Unlike his brother who had a crescent on his forehead.

As they pulled back Shippo and Koinu moaned, "Iwww, kissing is gross!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, they were both still children after all.

Koinu took Kagome's ring and Shippo took the other. Inuyasha spoke "wait doesn't that have Sesshomaru's engravement?"

Koinu looked at him like as if he was stupid, "did you actually think we'd let you guys marry without rings? Take a read Oto-san".

Koinu and Shippo held up the rings, "I promise never to fart?"

Shippo swung his shoulders, "They thought my 'P' was an 'F'"

Kagome laughed at this, "I'd pay for a ring like that, and at least I won't lose it now".

Inuyasha smiled, if Kagome was happy he was happy. He took Kagome's ring and she took his, they slid it on the others hand and smiled at each other.

All smiled and clapped as they hugged and kissed once again.

(Be glad I was gonna end it here but chose not to)

Inuyasha carried some boxes up the stairs of the shrine. He was moving in, but he would do nothing to Kagome till they both finished high school. He said nothing about college, maybe just a degree for Kagome.

Kagome watched on the swing as Inuyasha pulled up the boxes. "Are you sure you don't want my help?" she asked him.

He stood up wiping some sweat off his forehead "Naw, you're just a weak old human".

"So I was once a half demon, like you were" she accused with a smile.

"Still I'm stronger, and besides you're my wife. I don't want you to do any heavy lifting" Inuyasha walked to her with a smile on his face, he kissed her cheek; "can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Hun?"

She smiled and pecked his lips, "fine" she skipped off to the shrine. Inuyasha watched his wife with a heavy heart, he one who had lived a life of hell for so long was now able to live it happily. With the only person in the world he would want to come along with.

Koinu ran up the stairs with another box, "Oto-san! Stop standing around! 'Cause if you can take a break I wanna go play video games" he said as he pushed the box down on the platform.

"Ok Ok" Inuyasha jogged back to his adopted son, "last two boxes kid, I'll carry up one of yours and both of mine and we'll be done".

Inuyasha treasured days like these, simple, normal, but happy. He was glad for being a demon, he could watch over spunky Kagome easier now. And his ears were somewhat larger and more responsive. He would never turn human so Kagome would always be able to pet his ears. But he wished he could still hear the demon and human voices inside of him.

HD: _**Hey Stupid! You though You Could Get Rid Of Us That Easily!?**_

H: _I'm not leaving till both of you die!_

Some things are just to good to ask for aren't they…

&&(#END$&$& (I still have 1 chapter to go people!)

Yay's No more writers block! No More stupid Sickness! But now I've got braces (Owww… BOOOOOO!)

Isn't that nice hu, right after I get better the braces come on, it's like four in the morning right now, where I live. Aw well I'll update at like 9 or something.

Dedicated to (VIP2):

NekoYasha- Can I give you a hug? Because a hug is coming you're way! (Huggies!) I adore your reviews! You make my soul feel like it's eating chocolate cake! (Yum Yum Yum!) I did the same thing you did when you got outside I just ran outside (In my PJ's) "I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I Telll ya's FREEEEEEEEEE!" my brother looked at me like as if I was crazy. "Say one word of this I'll spray you with the hose" (Still freezing cold where I live).

tokio-japan543-well… did this work out or what? Thank you for being a new person to review (Shakes hand) I cant tell you how much this means to me!

pure happiness- I think he's been everything in this story, Human, dog, half-demon, demon, what else can he be?

suikidoen- I know OCC does help when you just need to level out a story. And besides at least it was the only time I made him OCC (pouts with arms crossed in Inuyasha cosplay)

gaara itachi1- my snicker was because the next chapter it seemes Miroku's gonna get a bit funky (no lemons or limes look at the rating people)

BoredGirl17- Yes he's a doggy… But he's my doggy! (Kicks Kagome off) "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! BE my Oto-san!" (Inuyasha throws me off the end of the planet "looks like team Sammy's Blasting off again!"

(Lands on screen) well There is another chapter coming up, (Starts crying) you people make me so happy! Please read my other stories and continue to support me! I Love You's!(As a friend)


	21. THE END!

A/N: Noooo

A/N: Noooo! It's the last Chapter!! That's Not Fair! I hope everyone who supported me in this story will support me in my next one! Please Do!!

Chapter 21: To Cry With A Smile On Your Face

There was more that happened to the others in the gang even before both Inuyasha and Koinu moved in. So I'll review just a few minutes after and hours after the wedding.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking arm in arm out of the church. Till Inuyasha lifted Kagome up into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Before he walked a step farther Kagome threw the flowers, all the woman reached for it. Miroku caught it; Miroku looked at Sango she was in awe because he had caught it. "Here" he said passing the flowers to her. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Thank you!" she smiled.

"Um… Sango…"

"Ya?" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Will you…" Miroku let her go and got down on one knee, "marry me Sango?"

Sango gasped "Yes YES!!" she hugged Miroku and he fell down to the floor. Unlike Inuyasha who was able to hold up Kagome. They both laughed and cried in happiness at the same time; people looked at them baffled.

(About three hours after the wedding)

Sesshomaru stood in the same spot, starring at the ceiling. "Sesshomaru-Sama" he turned around and saw Rin. Her tail flicked up and down, and then he looked back up at the ceiling. Rin watched him do this, she muzzled up the courage to tug his sleeve; the one that was missing an arm. They must have been very uncaring because neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had noticed he was missing this arm.

"Rin let it go" he said, "I gave this arm up and I chose to do it myself".

"But, sir…" she bowed her head down in distress. A purr emitted from her throat as she hugged him from his side.

He looked down at her, and lifted her chin; placing his lips over hers. "The flower I got from losing this appendage was worth it" he said removing his lips from hers. She kissed him again.

Both cried as they did so, life was coming to a close; as another was opening.

(Months later ((Much after moving in))

A Woman wore a light blue sun dress. She swung on the swing placed under the shade of the sacred tree. A man with silver hair and a child with a puff ball of silver hair played with one another in the inflatable pool the man had just installed. "Kagome come play with us!" yelled the man as the boy splashed water on him.

"Na, I just washed my hair today"

"Kill joy" said the boy as his mother spoke.

Koinu was now officially their son, Sesshomaru had done as he had asked and put his mother to sleep. Or as he had said "_Mom deserves to be with my baby brother, she's given me enough comfort. It's my turn to give back to her what she gave to me_". She was given a quick painless shot and as she died he cried with a smile on his face.

This same boy was playing in his boxers in the water. The man with him was Inuyasha; he'd gone to visit his parents' grave after more than 60 years. He had also cried with a smile on his face.

Kagome swung happily; she couldn't wait for college to be over. She'd always wonder what their kids would look like; all would be half demon according to Inuyasha. But some may look more demon and other more human.

Kagome had to say goodbye to her mother, grandfather, and baby brother. She had cried with a smile on her face as they left. The family that had gone with her thick through thin had left her once again. But this time not alone, she had another family; one that she was starting all on her own with Inuyasha and Koinu.

"Kagome!" Sango walked up the steps, she was older than Kagome and had married Miroku. She was no pregnant with what seemed to be twins. "Sango!" Kagome smiled and ran to hug her friend. Miroku hauled up the BBQ Inuyasha and him had planed to do this for months. Of course behind the two was little Shippo, it turned out that Shippo was also an orphan and that woman he was always with was an aunt.

She had allowed him to stay with Miroku and Sango during the summer. "So how many months along are you now?" Kagome asked Sango.

She just smiled, "only three months Kagome". "Wow! They're huge!" Kagome exclaimed with joy evident. Sango looked five months along but was only three.

"They're not going to be born at nine months the doctor suggested a sea-section. We though it would be safer so they're going to be born at around six maybe seven months along" Sango explained to her friend.

"So I have to make sure she eats a lot so that they come out extra big, so far the doctors think they might all be boys" Miroku said as he put down some chairs so that Kagome and his wife could sit.

"Speaking of which, Miroku haw many kids are you guys planning on haven?" Inuyasha asked his friend putting four buggers on the grill. Then two hot dogs.

"Um… 20" Miroku said bringing out the cooler.

"He wishes… Miroku we're only having 5 maybe 6. I don't think I want to be pregnant all my life" she said the first part to Kagome the rest for all to hear.

"Fine seven it is, just make sure we have a few girls Sango. I want to see how cute they're going to look!" Miroku said like a young father would.

"So, mommy when are you going to have a baby?" Koinu asked Kagome, his ears still plugged so that water would not get in them.

"Um… Uh?" Kagome blushed, "Koinu why don't you go help Oto-san with the food" Kagome avoided the question.

"You don't know when, do you Kaome-san" said Shippo blowing a beach ball.

"Hey, we'll have 'um when we have 'um" said Inuyasha flipping a burger.

"Put cheese on mine Inuyasha" said Miroku drinking from a bottle of beer; stupid baka-Miroku was 21. The only one who was old enough to drink he would not let Sango drink though because of her children.

"Why don't you cook now, I have a wife to" Inuyasha said annoyed that he had to do all the work.

"Fine, Fine" Miroku shot up and went to the grill.

Koinu and Shippo lied on the grass watching everybody. As they walked, talked, and did what ever else they did. Koinu spoke "I can't wait till I'm older".

"Me too"

"We've gotta teach 'um babies what to do!"

"Ya, I mean we are the big kids right?"

(10 years later)

"AI!"

"Tasuki!"

"Yasha!"

"Koinu!"

"Shippo!"

Four little children yelled out names bellow the shrine house. Three boys and a little girl, one boy had short brown hair and the other two had medium blue hair. Then the little girl had long brown hair. They were waiting for the children from the shrine close by to come down.

Tasuki and Ai were first, two of the triplets. Tasuki had long silver with a lot of black hair and pointy human ears. Ai had more silver than black but had normal human ears. "Hi guys!" they yelled in unison.

"Wait, wait, wait for me!" Yasha yelled as he ran pulling up his pants. He fell over the stairs of the shrine and landed face front. "Oww…" he whined, his silver hair and huge dog ears were flat as he fell, his tail was puffed up over him.

"Still falling over are you Yasha," said the little girl.

"Sorry," he said, then he smiled showing off his two missing front teeth and a star on his left cheek, "Hi Miro, Shiro, Kira, and hey Hiro".

Ai and Tasuki pulled Yasha up. "Hi guys!" they said at the same time.

All of them were about ten, the children of Sango and Miroku, except for Hiro. She was only six.

Koinu and Shippo were fifteen. "Love Mom Gotta Go!" Koinu yelled as he ran out the house, grabbing his backpack with a piece of toast and jelly in his mouth. "Hurry up Shippo! We're going to be late to school! AGAIN!!"

Koinu put his helmet on and waited for Shippo. "Bye Kagome, thanks for letting me sleepover again" Shippo said giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek he jumped onto his bike putting his helmet on. They pedaled away, easily jumping over the shrine stairs without injury. "Those boys" Kagome said carrying little Tenshi.

Tenshi had a lock of silver hair and big dog ears, but no tail. She had a sun on her shoulder. Kagome was glad that now most people accepted half demons unlike in the past. If not her family would have been picked on, and her children were kind all with great attitudes.

Tenshi whined for food, Kagome giggled at her pouting face. She may have looked a lot like Inuyasha by her hair and markings but she was all Kagome on the inside. A little girl was wearing an overall on, it was light blue and her shirt was yellow but to big for her. Kagome laughed at her daughter.

"Mommy, can I have a bento box just like daddy?" said her daughter. She had puffy black hair and looked almost like a human except for the small round ears on her head. Kagome adored Yuki for them, unlike Yasha's ears they were round and jumped up and down depending on how she felt.

"Of course you can, Yuki" her daughter was still too little to go to school so sometimes Inuyasha would take her to work.

Speaking of which, how was our loveable dog demon doing now that he was older? Well let's find out.

A man in a suit walked down the steps; "just in time" he gave his wife a toothy smile. Lifting Yuki's lunch and his own he plucked Yuki into his arms, "bye, bye mommy!" she said.

"Give mommy a good bye kiss" Kagome smiled as she gave her a wet doggy kiss.

"Bye hunny, I'll be home early ok?" Inuyasha told her.

"Ok, have fun you two" Kagome smiled, Inuyasha kissed her lips just as passionately as when they were first married. Oh all the children this woman of his brought into the world made him the happiest man alive.

(With Miroku and Sango)

The oldest of their children had left to go get Inuyasha and Kagome's children and go to school together. Leaving Miroku and Sango alone to care for the newest members of their family.

A little boy was in Sango's arms as he suckled from her breast. Miroku made funny faces to calm the little girl down. She acted more like Sango than she looked. She had blue eyes like her father and blue hair as well. But she was too spunky and loud to be him. The boy on the other hand was quiet and almost always sleeping, "Haku… you done yet lazy boy" he opened an eye at the hearing of his name, revealing to Sango clear brown eyes.

He yawned and stopped drinking her milk. Miroku took Haku and passed Sango Mame. Mame stopped her crying protest as she was in Sango's arms and sucked on her breast.

Haku started to cry, "Children do not like me do they Sango"

"Nop" she did not lie most of the children had taken a liking to come to their mom and not their father. But they still loved him anyway.

He rapped Haku in a blanket and pat him softly on the back, rubbing and cradling him back and fourth as well.

"No more children Miroku?" Sango asked him with a smile.

"No more…" he said.

(SesshomaruXRin)

Rin slept in bed still breathing slowly. Sesshomaru smiled and removed a stray hair from her face, kissing her lips softly. He looked to the side, little Uruwashii slept peacefully. Uruwashii ment, beautiful; and that's what his son was. Uruwashii was only two weeks old, weak and frail.

After crying most of the night, Rin finally got some sleep. Sesshomaru wished he could carry his own son with no help but with one arm what was he to do?

He looked inside the cradle, Uruwashii was awake. As soon as his gold and brown eyes caught sight of his father he giggled and whined for attention. Sesshomaru wished he could lift his son, when he was older he would be able too; but right now Uruwashii couldn't hold up his own head making him to frail for Sesshomaru to carry with one arm. But as he petted his son he saw him crawl into his arms.

He had one gold eye and a brown eye. A Mix of a dog and a fox, his tail wagged happily as his father held him with his only arm. He seemed to understand that he only had one arm for he held onto him with both his hands. Even his feet seemed to be digging into his shirt.

Sesshomaru held him close and walked back the bed, Rin was now awake. "He likes you Sesshy" Rin said still lying down.

Sesshomaru just watched as his son giggled and smiled on his lap as his hand was chewed and played with by Uruwashii.

Sesshomaru smiled in front of people for once; he never though he'd be this happy with a family. One he started, one he could make grow, and a child he would be able to know as his own flesh and blood.

(Extra from narrator)

Precious memories were made, from the little boo-boo's their children got. To the colored pages in their coloring books. As they grew they changed, but all of them knew one another as family. And as their parents got old and died they cried out in despair but helped one another up with happy tears of pain. And as their own children were born they were named by honor and grew just as their parents had.

All becomes old and one day dies, so all grew passing on the story of Inuyasha as their parents had told. But it all started with a spell…

(END FOREVER!! NOOOOOOO!! I Think I'm Gonna Cry… WHAAAAAAAA)

A/N: Wahhh its over, that's the end, I'm so sad!! Why did it have to end Mommy! Why?!

I blame you! (points at baby brother)

I couldn't help myself, I was in the delivery while my mom gave birth to Alex. But that was not a pretty sight, actually when they asked me if I wanted to hold my brother I ran to the bathroom and vomited. "Tooo much blood!" that was the first thing I said after two hours of that **thing **being alive.

Anyways, please review please, please, please!! Don't make me beg, you know I wont beg (doggy treat, "beg!")

Woof Woof! PLEASE REVIEW!! And if you liked this story please do read my other stories; I will be making a new one soon.

VIP REVIERS!!

NekoYasha- I did get it in today, just later than you reviewed, well anyways. ThanX for reading and supporting. You may have came late but you did review a bunch of times! I loved every single one of them! Oh ya and you did get some friends to read so thanks! (Huggies and cries on shoulder) I'm gonna miss your reviews!!

Diamond369- I'm glad you chose to read it too, even t6hough you only reviewed once (Huggies!!)

gaara itachi1- It came out in this chapter. Thanks for supporting! (Huggles)

AnImE-LoVeR2266- ThanX I'm glad you liked it, I don't know whether or not you'll read this but what the heck (Hugs!)

tokio-japan543- yep happy endings are my happy ending Please do Continue to support! (Hugles)

pure happiness- You know what pure happiness, you are pure happiness. Your reviews make me happy!(Hugs!)

suikidoen- (still huggen) I loved ur Idea's Please keep suprting me!

gaara itachi1- Yay! I lived ur reviews though you didn't pop out to much… oh well (Huggies!)

BoredGirl17- I'm gonna give u a big hug! You've been here since the beinging! (Hugges!)

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- I love ur reviews! You've been here since the beginning as well (Glomps and hugs)

All who are in this section reviewed within the last two pages of reviews so ya if you're not in it sorry

All Who Faved!!:

1. Alakine-Wolf175

2. AnimeSakuraLion

3. BlondieBubbles

4. BoredGirl17

5. CherryBlossemPrincess

6. Claire Cooper

7. CrossMacros

8. DARK LOVE PRINCESS

9. Dead-Phsyco

10. Diamond369

11. HalfDemonMica

12. InuyashaGottaLoveHim

13. Iron Inuyasha

14. Kagome1314

15. KristalMemi.Nich

16. Neomeneomine

18. Yashie-And-Kags-Forever

17. Phantom's Ange

19. amkess09

20. bbgirl15

21. chazzaroxursox

22. cwizumi

23. dioshifun

24. dog-girl575

25. empriss of hell

26. iheartanime43

27. inuluva25

28. kags-shesshy

29. ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo

30. slsgirl

31. snowfox8

32. tokio-japan543

All who alerted!!:

1. 23Inuyasha23

2. Alakine-Wolf175

3. AnimeNerd1

4. Beautiful.Black.Joy

5. BlondieBubbles

6. BoredGirl17

7. DarkFallMoonBeloved

8. Diamond369

9. Fire Lizard Owner

10. GoingGhost

11. Iron Inuyasha

12. Julietmoon

13. Kagome1314

14. Krazie-edge

15. KristalMemi.Nich

16. Lady Noticula

17. Long Lost Dream37

18. Miko in training

19. Taja phat chick

20. TammyCat

21. Tipix

22. Yashie-And-Kags-Forever

23. antina888

24. gaara itachi1

25. heart-of-snow-07

26. i-kagome

27. iheartanime43

28. inuepsfin

29. kagome-AKAangle

30. kags-shesshy

31. kdbeans2k9

32. ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo

33. peanuts5889

34. pure happiness

35. slsgirl

36. suikidoen

37. tokio-japan543

I thank you all, whether you were just reading, or if you reviewed. Thank you all!! Praise to you lord of Easter bunnies!! Wow it's the day before Easter… LoL


End file.
